Turning Paths
by i heart kellan
Summary: Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their f
1. The beginning of a new relationship!

**Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?**

**Author's Note: This story is written by NoSuchThing224 and me. I hope that you all will enjoy this. This is my first attempt of writing a co-written Roswell story. I hope you all will enjoy this.**

**-1-**

**Liz looked over at Michael in the corner of her eye, as she noticed Michael watching that crazy cop show he liked. It was better than Bein Stein than anything else. She had been helping him with his homework, but since then, the two had been doing their homework together. "Do we really have to watch this, Michael?"**

**Michael looked over at Liz and nodded.**

**"Parker, what kind of question is that? Of course...it is a high speed chase!" He said, as he motioned to the television, as if it was obvious as to why he had to watch the show. He then turned his attention back to the television.**

**Liz laughed, as she shook her head in disbelief.**

**"I still don't see why you have to even watch this, Michael. It's not even that exciting to me. Men," Liz said with a roll of her eyes.**

**Michael rolled his eyes back at Liz.**

**"Women...they don't know a good show even if it came up and danced in front of them screaming 'I am a good show!'" He sighed and turned his attention back to the cop show. He loved the thrill of the high-speed chases.**

**Liz had to laugh at that and she shook her head, as she continued to do her homework.**

**"Enjoy your thrill of a high speed chase, Michael Guerrin." He was the most impossible man she knew.**

**Michael waited till the chase was done and then he turned the television off with his powers.**

**He looked over at Liz. "What homework are you doing now?" He asked.**

**"I am just finishing up my history," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she looked over at him with a small smile on her face.**

**Michael nodded. "Now, that is a pointless subject." He said with a shake of his head.**

**"No, it's not. You learn about all the things in the past," Liz said with a roll of her eyes. "I am not going to even get started on that subject, Guerrin."**

**Michael held up his hands.**

**"Please don't the last thing I want to hear is 'We learn about history to prevent it from happening again or to learn how to do things well!'" He mimicked Liz's voice and made it extra high.**

**Liz glared at Michael, as she shook her head. "I do not sound like that and you know it!"**

**Michael laughed.**

**"You do...you just don't want to admit it." He said with a grin.**

**Liz pushed him slightly and she grinned over at him. "You think you are SO funny, don't you?"**

**Michael nodded.**

**"I am so funny. Don't try to deny it." He said as he leaned back against the sofa. "So...is this that advanced history stuff?" He asked picking up her book. "Oh wow...kill me, this stuff looks so boring. Seems like the perfect time to nap is during that class."**

**Liz rolled her eyes, as she listened to him. "And this will be why you won't graduate with the rest of us if you keep that attitude up," Liz said, as she shook her head.**

**Michael frowned.**

**"Oh, don't give me a lecture. You're the last person I need it from, Miss over achiever with no life." He said, narrowing his eyes.**

**"My goodness, I can't even joke with you without you pouting like a lost child," Liz scoffed, as she snatched her book from Michael's hands.**

**Michael frowned and rolled his eyes.**

**"Who would have known miss no life had a sense of humor?" He said continuing to pout.**

**"Aw but you look so adorable when you pout," Liz winked, as she closed her history book, and she placed it into her messenger bag.**

**Michael looked away and frowned. Was Liz flirting with him? He shook the thought off, no way, she couldn't be. He smirked at her.**

**"I always look adorable. Don't forget that." He said, as he stood up and walked to his kitchen. "You want anything?" He asked.**

**"If you have a Snapple, I will take one. Otherwise, give me a bottled water," Liz grinned to herself, as she licked across her bottom lip. She could not flirt with Michael, could she?**

**Michael nodded.**

**"Sure, we have peach Snapple." He said as he brought one out of the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle for himself and then handed her the Snapple. "So, we're done with homework right?" He asked hating that he had to do homework.**

**"You are so impossible!" Liz laughed, as she simply nodded her head. "But to answer your question, we are done with our homework, Michael. We can play all you want."**

**Michael nodded. "Good...cause there is a hockey game on," He said, as he flopped back on his couch and turned the television on.**

**Usually, Liz left at this time, which left him alone to watch his favorite sport. He watched the television but eyed her out of the corner of his eye.**

**Liz looked at the screen and she smiled.**

**"I used to watch hockey with my dad when I was younger. Can I stay and join you?" Liz asked a little nervously, as she hoped he wouldn't mind her staying here with him.**

**Michael arched an eyebrow and shrugged.**

**"Suit yourself. But not talking," He said, as he knew Liz loved to blab on and on. "I mean it, Parker...a word...and you are out." He said pointing to the door.**

**Liz simply nodded, as she set her bag beside her, and she opened her Snapple, taking a swig where she was definitely relieved with the taste.**

**Michael took a drink of his water and watched the game. He looked over at Liz, as it surprised him since she was into sports. She was full of surprises at times.**

**During a break, he asked, "Are you hungry? We could order pizza." He stated.**

**"Oh sure, that's fine," Liz smiled, as she looked over at Michael. "What type of pizza are you going to get?"**

**Michael stood up and grabbed a menu.**

**"Probably jalapenos and pineapple," He said, knowing that was an odd combo, but the mix of sweet and spicy was perfect. "But I can order half what you want half what I want." He said with a shrug.**

**"Yeah, that sounds good since I've never tried those toppings, but you can ordered the half pepperoni and sausage."**

**Michael nodded, "Okay cool." He ordered the pizza and then sat down. "It's fifteen, so I'll need your half." He said as he sat down and put his feet up on the table.**

**Liz nodded, as she pulled out seven dollars and fifty cents, placing it on the table, and she crossed her arms over her chest.**

**Michael grabbed her money and set it on the table with his money. Michael then turned his attention back to the television.**

**As the hockey game came back on the television, her eyes kept on looking over at Michael in the corner of her eye.**

**Michael paid attention to the game and then paid when the pizza came. He brought the pizza to the table and grabbed some Tabasco on his way to the couch. He handed Liz some napkins and then sat beside her.**

**"I am starving." He said with a smile.**

**"Me too," Liz smiled, as she grabbed a slice of her pizza, and placed it into her mouth, moaning to the taste.**

**Michael grabbed his pizza and took large bites after pouring Tabasco on top. He chewed and watched the game.**

**"So, how is Maria?" He asked. He had to admit he missed her, he really did love her and care about her while they were together and it hurt him that she left him for her ex boyfriend.**

**Liz was shocked by the question, but she knew sooner or later, it was going to happen. "Um, she's doing good. She's away for the weekend with her Mom, though."**

**Michael nodded and tried to hide any emotion from his face.**

**"That's good..." He said as he continued to eat.**

**Liz continued to eat her pizza and she gave him a comforting look on her face. "Are you okay?"**

**Michael shrugged, hiding all emotions he felt.**

**"Yeah sure. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He said looking over at her.**

**He never talked to anybody about how he was hurt by Maria. Not even Max. Isabel had come close to getting it out of him but he couldn't tell her, she was happy with Alex and he couldn't bring her down. So he hid all his emotions.**

**"I don't know, Michael. I was just trying to see if you were okay. I mean, you two were together for a while," Liz sighed, as she looked over at Michael, knowing he was hurting.**

**Michael shrugged. "Yeah, well...that obviously doesn't mean anything to some people," He said with a shrug, as he continued to stare straight ahead at the television, while eating his pizza.**

**"Well, if you do want to talk about it, I am here," Liz said, as she took another bite of her pizza, knowing that she shouldn't be in his business.**

**Michael nodded, "Yeah sure." He said knowing full well that he would never bring that subject up to talk about with her.**

**He couldn't she was her best friend anyway. He then continued to watch the game not talking for the rest of it.**

**As the game ended and she ate two more slices, Liz smiled to herself, as she looked over at Michael.**

**"Thank you for letting me stay over, Michael," Liz said, as she rose to her feet.**

**Michael nodded, "Sure no problem. Thanks for helping me with my homework." He said with a small smile. "It was nice to have company." He said sadly as he missed having Maria over.**

**He had missed having someone to just hang out with and watch games with. It was nice.**

**"Maybe I can come by tomorrow?" Liz suggested with a smile on her face, as she knew that Michael liked having company over. "I mean, if you don't have any plans tomorrow?"**

**Michael thought for a moment and then shrugged, "If you want...it doesn't matter to me." He said simply.**

**He had missed having Maria over but wasn't going to insist Liz always come over. She was nice and fun to hang with at times but he definitely felt weird about it.**

**"I'll even bring you those infamous brownies you like so much," Liz said with a nervous smile, as she stood up with her Snapple, sliding her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Michael."**

**Michael nodded and gave her a small smile.**

**"That's cool...bye Liz." He called as she left.**

**--**

**The next day, Liz knocked on Michael's door with the brownies in a paper bag and she bit down on her bottom lip, hoping this wasn't weird to be coming over the way she had been doing lately.**

**Michael used his powers to open the door as he sat on the couch. "Come in." He said.**

**He had gotten lazier as Tess had taught him more and more about his powers.**

**Liz shook her head, as she walked in, and she shut the door behind her, showing the brown paper bag.**

**"Brownies for you," She said, putting them in his lap.**

**Michael looked down at them and gave her a small smile.**

**"Wow, thanks, I didn't expect you to actually bring them." He said, as he opened up the bag and saw a dozen brownies. He grinned and took one out, eating it quickly. He held out the bag.**

**"Want one?" He asked with his mouth full of brownie**

**"Now, that's just rude!" Liz said with a huff, as she took a brownie, eating it slowly. "Don't talk with a mouth full of food."**

**Michael grinned, showing his mouth full of brownies, and his teeth were covered with chocolate.**

**"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud." He said with a shake of his head. She was so prissy sometimes.**

**"That's nasty, Michael!" Liz said in disgust, as she took another bite of her brownie. "I sometimes worry about you."**

**Michael shook his head.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah...you nag too much." He said, as he shoved another brownie in his mouth.**

**"And you're such a whiner," Liz said with a huff, as she took a final bite of her brownie, and she grinned over at him.**

**Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever miss 'Michaaaaeeeeellll, don't eat with your mouth opeeeennn, it's groooossssss!'" He exaggerated and made his high pitched voice again. "And that is not whining? You whine and nag at the same time." He said as he shoved his third brownie in his mouth.**

**"Oh my God! You are so ridiculous and I told you that I don't sound like that!" Liz scoffed, as she poked him in the middle of his chest.**

**Michael shrugged.**

**"That's what I hear at least." He said with a smirk.**

**Liz glared at him playfully, as her leg brushed against his since they were sitting so close to each other's. "So, what are you watching this afternoon?"**

**Michael looked down at her leg and then moved his away from her slightly. He felt uncomfortable being this close to her. He hadn't been this close to a girl since Maria and it was odd to him. He shrugged and leaned back popping another brownie in his mouth.**

**"Uh...well there is this high speed chase on..." He grinned.**

**Liz smiled, as she then glared at him, and she ran her fingers through her brown hair.**

**"I cannot believe you like this type of stuff," Liz said, as she looked at the television. "It looks so... boring."**

**Michael shook his head.**

**"Yeah, well, you know what is boring? Vanilla ice cream." He said remembering how Max would always stock up on vanilla cause he knew Liz loved it.**

**"Vanilla is very good," Liz said with a roll of her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she frowned over at him.**

**Michael shook his head.**

**"No way...Vanilla? That is the most boring flavor ever... strawberry swirl with banana and Tabasco is the best." He said**

**"Ew! Vanilla beats that!" Liz replied smugly, as she looked over at Michael with a determined smile on her face.**

**Michael shook his head.**

**"You're a lunatic Parker." He said with a laugh.**

**"And you are a nutcase, Michael," Liz said with a huff, as she took the bag of brownies from him, and she grinned at him.**

**Michael laughed and used his powers to snatch the bag back. "You can't get these from me Parker." He said grinning.**

**Liz just took them from him and she grinned. "You can't use your powers. That's cheating!"**

**Michael snatched them back with his powers.**

**"If you had powers you could use them...but you can't, cause you don't." He said and then opened the bag, ripping a brownie out, and shoved it in his mouth, then opening it, so she wouldn't take the bag and showing her his mouthful of brownie.**

**"Ew!" Liz frowned, as she shook her head, and she shook her head, but she snatched the bag from him.**

**Michael shrugged, he had gotten what he wanted, and he continued to chew.**

**Liz took a brownie into her mouth, while she held the bag in her lap, eating her brownie she took out.**

**Michael turned his attention back to the high-speed chase he had almost forgot was on.**

**Liz looked at his favorite show and she rolled her eyes. She didn't even see the excitement on the show, but then again, Michael was way different than her.**

**When the chase was over Michael stood up and stretched. "That was awesome...did you see that explosion?" He asked her.**

**"Yeah, it was so awesome," Liz remarked out sarcastically, as she flashed him a grin.**

**Michael clapped his hands together and smiled. He remembered watching the chases with Maria, especially how excited she would get about the explosions. It kind of hurt him to think about and he pushed that out of his mind.**

**"Yeah it was awesome." He said as he walked over to his room to change his shirt.**

**When he did, he saw one of Maria's shirts in his drawer. His chest started to hurt and he grabbed it and then tossed it to Liz when he got out into the living room.**

**"Hey can you give this to DeLuca...?"He asked almost softly and in a sad voice.**

**He then cleared his throat and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. He chugged the glass down and tried to pretend he was not upset.**

**Liz hated seeing Michael this upset and she put the shirt down, following Michael into the kitchen. He was hurting and she was wondering if she could actually get him to open up. He was a nice guy and he deserved to be happy too.**

**"Michael, are you all right? Is there anything I can do for you?"**

**Michael looked at Liz and shrugged.**

**"No. I am good." He stated. "Why do you ask? I am fine. Everything is good." He said with a shrug as he walked away from her and over to the couch.**

**"Michael, you're not good. I know when a guy is hurting and you're trying to act like you're fine when you aren't," Liz smiled, as she looked over at him. "I am here if you want to talk, Michael."**

**Michael shook his head. "I am fine Liz. Just drop it." He said not liking the fact that she was all over his business. "Look, Maria is your friend, so I don't want to talk about that with you." He said with a shrug.**

**"You really think I am going to blab to her whatever we talk about?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am your friend too, Michael."**

**Michael looked at her.**

**"Of course you will. She is your best friend. Why wouldn't you? And what is it any of your concern anyway? Why does it matter that your best friend broke my heart? It shouldn't matter to you. It doesn't matter to her. So why you?" He asked, growing more and more irritated.**

**Hearing him spit out his frustration, she was kind of relieved and upset at her. "I may be her best friend but I don't tell her every little thing, Michael, and I care how you feel or what happens to you."**

**Michael shook his head because he didn't believe her.**

**"Look Liz, we both know the only reason you and I even know each other is because of Max. You don't care about me and you never have. It doesn't matter though, cause I don't care about you either." He said spitting out things he didn't mean in his anger.**

**Liz looked at Michael, totally shocked to his words, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.**

**"You don't mean that, Michael, do you? You don't even understand what you are saying half the time," Liz frowned, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Because I do care about you... more than you can imagine."**

**Michael frowned.**

**"What are you talking about? I don't get you. Look, you're a cool girl but we don't have to go pretending we care. I am a loner. I should have stayed that way. Max and Isabel are all that matter to me cause they are and always have been my family. Maria also mattered to me but she left me. So, yes I do mean what I said." He said as he clenched his fists.**

**He did care about Liz but he was determined to stop those feelings in the bud. He would not allow himself to get hurt again.**

**"Well, I understand," Liz said, as she held back her tears, and she frowned when she walked away. "Bye Michael."**

**As Liz walked away from Michael, she grabbed her purse and she walked towards the door, just wanting to leave.**

**Michael let her leave, as he was frustrated and needed to sort out his thoughts. He felt a small twinge when he saw she wanted to cry but he held himself back. He wasn't going to get in deep with anybody else anymore. He was done with it all.**


	2. Best friend's exboyfriend!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-2-

When Liz got home, she sat on her bed, and she pulled out her journal, not even sure what she should even write about right now. She put away her journal and she rubbed her temples in the mirror, hating that she felt this way even.

Maria had arrived home from her weekend with her mom early. She decided to call Liz and hang out or do something. She picked up her phone and dialed.

Without looking at her phone, she sighed heavily. "Hello?"

Maria smiled.

"Hey girlie! I am home early! Did you miss me?" She asked with a large grin.

Liz sighed, as she simply wiped her tears away. "Uh... yeah, I did miss you, though."

Maria frowned, "I hear the sound of tears Lizzie...what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I can't tell you, Maria," Liz said, as she shook her head in disbelief.

Maria frowned, "Oh please. Who do you think I am? Of course you can tell me." She said comfortingly

Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "You're going to hate me so much, Maria."

Maria scoffed, "Me? Hate you? Come on. Who are you kidding." She said with a sigh.

"Maria, I have feelings for Michael," Liz finally admitted, as she looked over at herself in the mirror.

Maria paused she swallowed a few times and thought about all she had shared with Michael, all the hard times and the good times. She felt a little pull at her heart but then remembered Jimmy and how much she cared about him and how she would never be able to go back to Michael, even if she wanted to. She thought of what to say. Could she accept that her best friend wanted her used to be love of her life? She waited for a minute then found her voice.

"Wow...really?" She asked.

"Yes, and if you can't forgive me for this, then, I am terribly sorry," Liz frowned, as she looked over at herself in the mirror once again.

Maria sighed. "Well...It is a shock...I mean...yeah you hang out with him every so often...but I didn't think things would develop between you." She said with a shrug. "But as long as this isn't some rebound thing from Max..."

"No, I haven't even thought about Max since he told me he got Tess pregnant," Liz admitted, as she looked at a picture of Michael and Maria, and her. "I like Michael. I've been helping him with his schoolwork, as well as his homework. He's nice but he told me that he didn't even care about me whatsoever, so I just need to stop altogether."

Maria sighed, "Oh Lizzie...falling for that boy is probably the hardest thing you will ever do..." She said remembering the pain and inner turmoil he had caused when she was crazy about him. "He is definitely something else..." She said sadly. "But...I mean he said all that stuff to me too remember?" She said hopefully.

"Oh God, I do remember, but it was hard to hear him say those words," Liz shrugged, as she remembered she left the brownies there, and she sighed. "Maybe falling for Michael really isn't such a good idea."

Maria shook her head and smiled sadly, "Well, he is definitely no Max Evans..." She said remembering all the times she was jealous of Max and Liz and their relationship. "He is something else...and I mean maybe I didn't mean anything to him...but yeah he told me all that stuff...remember he told me he didn't want to be with me...but maybe he meant it. Maybe he has no feelings." She said with a shrug, not knowing if Michael ever really felt something for her.

Liz could hear it in Maria's voice. "Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you about this, Maria? I mean, you two were together for quite some time."

Maria shook her head, "We were..." Maria said softly, "But...we aren't together anymore." She finished with a sad smile.

"I just feel bad for admitting to you to how much I care about Michael to... you," Liz frowned, as she rubbed her temples lightly.

Maria gave a small smile.

"You should..." She half-joked. "It's definitely weird...I will admit." She said with a shrug as she began playing with her hair.

"Yes, it is a bit weird, but it wouldn't be normal if it wasn't, especially with them not being from around here," Liz joked, as she wiped away her tears from her face.

Maria nodded. She had definitely seen enough of the odd dating an alien thing. Once everything started going hay wire, what with Max and Tess sleeping together, and things just turning loopy, she had decided to get away from the drama that was the aliens. That was when she re-connected with her ex-boyfriend and as unexpected as it was, she fell in love with him. She had loved Michael and there would always be a special place in her heart for him, but she couldn't handle the alien business anymore.

"I understand... well...good luck to you," She said deciding to handle this with some grace and dignity.

She didn't know exactly how to feel about Liz admitting her feelings for her ex, but she figured it couldn't be that bad.

"So, I figured that you did call for a special reason. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Liz asked, as she moved away from the mirror, and then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Maria frowned and shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I just called to chat and tell you I was home early." She said as she lay on her bed.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to do something," Liz admitted with a sheepish smile on her face.

Maria laughed. "Well, we can hang out if you want. I am bored out of my mind." She said with a smile.

Michael had called Isabel as soon as Liz had left. She was like his sister and he knew she would help him. Isabel offered to take him with her shopping to get him out of his frustrated slump. He agreed and they both met at the mall, which was Michael's least favorite place, but he figured he needed something to take his mind off of the whole Liz debacle.

Maria drove over to Liz's place and picked her up 30 minutes after they got off the phone. They had decided to shop and try to forget about boy problems. She honked once she was at the front of the Crash Down. She then started applying Chap Stick to her pink lips.

Liz got into Maria's car, wearing a pair of black jeans and a white buttoned-down shirt. She was definitely happy about spending time with her best friend, who she hadn't seen in a couple of days.

Maria smiled at her, "Hey girl, "She said as she pulled out of the Crash Down parking lot.

She was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of white jean shorts. "So, I hope you brought money." Maria said with a smile, "Cause we definitely need to do some shopping." She said as she headed towards the mall.

"I did and my dad said I can use his credit card too," Liz grinned proudly, as she looked over at her friend, who pulled off to the mall. "I saw this cute white dress the other day I want really badly."

Maria smiled. "Awesome. Yeah, Jimmy wants me to go to some family reunion with him...so I need to get an outfit for that...I am meeting his whole family." She said with a nervous laugh. She pulled up to the mall and parked.

Isabel had Michael in a clothes store. He looked miserable was very happy to have Isabel distracting her. In the middle of her shopping he told her his problem with Liz. Isabel had frowned and pinched her lips shut. Michael wanted her opinion but she didn't seem to want to talk. Isabel knew full out well that Michael was crazy about Maria or at least had been when she broke up with him, breaking his heart in the process. She was skeptical about him getting involved with Liz because of his past feelings for her best friend, and also because of Liz's past with Max.

Liz grinned, as she shook her head, and she looked over at him.

"You guys really are a happy couple and I am so happy for you two." Liz rubbed the back of her neck, as she looked into Maria's eyes. "I want to buy a few more outfits too."

Maria smiled. "Yeah, it's nice having a boyfriend, who is from this planet." She said with a laugh. "What kind of outfits? For what?" She asked as they walked into the mall.

She motioned to the first clothes store that came up. She walked in to it and instantly froze when she saw Isabel and Michael just a few feet away.

Isabel saw Maria and Liz before Michael did and she also stiffened. She needed to get Michael away and fast. She tried to push him to the rack further away from them but he had already spotted them. Michael's heart dropped when he saw Maria and he looked away. He also felt his stomach flutter when he saw Liz. He didn't understand what God, if there was one, decided to punish him today. He looked at Isabel and moved closer to her. Isabel wanted to laugh if he didn't look so upset. He was acting as if Isabel was his mom. She sighed and handed him a few clothes.

"Here hold these for me...let's go look over here." Isabel said, pushing him away from the girls. They both did not say hi.

Liz just couldn't say anything since she was still upset at the words he had said to her about the whole not caring for her because she had really thought that Michael did since they had been spending more and more time together, which she really didn't mind. When he walked away, she frowned, and she picked up the halter like strap dress that had a blue tie around the middle.

"This is hell for me."

Maria looked over at Liz and gave her a half-smile. She knew all to well, as the feelings that Michael Guerin could provoke inside a girl and she felt bad for her friend.

"Well...at least they didn't come over. That would be awkward," She said, as she picked up a red dress.

"Yeah, well, I am going to go ahead and try this on," Liz said, as she walked away to the dressing rooms that were for both men and woman, and she moved to the first one, beginning to try on the dress she wanted so badly.

Maria nodded and continued to look for an outfit. Once Liz had left, Michael saw and decided to go say hi to Maria. She may have broken up with him and broken his heart but he wanted to be friendly with her. He told Isabel and she shook her head disapprovingly.

"No... Michael just leave them alone." Isabel said with a frown.

Michael ignored her and walked over to Maria. "Hey..." He said so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

Maria turned and gave Michael a small smile, "Hey Guerin..."

Michael looked at her and scratched his eyebrow, "How have you been?" He asked.

Maria nodded and smiled, "I've been great...how about yourself?"

Michael just shrugged, "I've been better." He said.

Maria sighed and nodded, "I understand..." She felt awkward but she did want to be friends with Michael.

Liz ran her fingers through her hair when she looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. All she wanted was to make her feel all better. Giggling a bit, she slipped the dress completely on, and then stepped out of the dressing room.

"How's this look, Maria?" Liz asked, as she the saw Michael and Maria talking, hiding her discomfort.

Maria looked up when she heard her friend and she gave her a small smile.

"It looks great Lizzie." She said honestly.

Michael looked over at Liz as well and then turned his attention away from her. He looked over at Maria and then shifted from one foot to another.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Isabel..." He said as he waved at Maria. "Bye...I'll talk to you later." He said as he walked back over to Isabel.

Liz nodded her head, as Michael didn't even acknowledge her. It was just then that she really realized that Michael really did not care about her. "Well, I am going to get changed, so I can find more clothes and all..."

Maria sighed as she watched her friend walk back into the dressing room. It was then that she decided she needed to talk to Michael. Not only about moving on past their relationship but maybe she needed to give Liz a chance as well. She made a mental note to talk to him later. She felt bad for her friend. Michael was so confusing and hard to read at times. She continued looking for an outfit.

Isabel looked at Michael as he walked back to her, "How did that go?" She asked.

Michael just shrugged, "Could have been better." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Isabel nodded she then leaned closer to him and asked, "Do you still want to be with Maria?"

Michael looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know..." He said softly. "I don't know if I want to be with Liz either..." He finished.

Isabel nodded in understanding. She and Michael were more alike than she and Max were and she understood where he was coming from. "Well...come on...let's keep looking. I need an outfit for that party."

Liz walked back out with that dress over her arm and she walked over to the cute tops, needing some more outfits to add to her closet after all. She was so tired of having to borrow things from her friends and all. "Thank you for bringing me out to shop for clothes."

Maria nodded, "No problem...besides, you need some knock out stuff to get Michael." She whispered with a small laugh.

"No… I don't," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I want to not even think about him, Maria. I can't be with him even if I wanted to."

Maria bit her bottom lip, 'Why is that?" She asked.

"He still loves you, and if we were to get together, I'd be his rebound girl," Liz said, as she picked out a few tops.

Maria sighed.

"He might not still love me...he is just hurt." She said with a shake of her head. "I wasn't exactly the nicest to him." She said as she thought about how she broke up with him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, so can we just drop it?" Liz asked, as she walked over to the skirts, pulling out a jean skirt with a sash belt, which was red.

Maria sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said as she looked at a bright green tube top.

Liz pulled out another jean skirt that had some jewels on the back. "I think that's all I am going to get for today, Maria."

Maria nodded, "Okay, sounds good. Let me just pay for this skirt and top...and we can head out if you want."

She walked over and paid, and as Liz paid, she walked over to Michael.

"Hey Guerin...can we get together tomorrow? Maybe grab a bite? Just to talk," She said making sure he knew this was nothing more than a friend thing.

Michael opened his eyes wide and simply nodded, "Uh...yeah...ok...um meet me at my place around noon." He said with a smile.

Maria nodded and went to go join Liz again.

Isabel frowned. She hadn't seen Michael smile like that in a while and it made her nervous. If Maria was messing with her fiend's heart, she would kick that tiny girl's ass.

Liz smiled at Maria, as she looked over at her. "I am so hungry. Can we get some food from the food court?"

"Sure. Let's go." She said glad Liz hadn't asked about what she was talking to Michael about. "What are you hungry for?"

--

It had been a few days since Liz had talked or seen Michael. Liz sighed, as she was sitting at the counter of the Crash Down. Ever since Michael's and her conversation, she had been doing her homework all alone, ad she had eve been watching those crazy speed racing shows he craved so much.

Maria had talked to Michael the day after their shopping and they had cleared the air about a few things but Michael still hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to Liz yet. He wanted to but he was still nervous. He walked in for his first shift since they got in that fight. He saw her at the counter and sighed, thinking that she was scheduled to be off.

Liz didn't even notice Michael since she was writing down some answers for her assignment and she rubbed her temples, hating History with a passion. Just like Michael, she hated the subject more and more.

Michael put on his apron and walked into the kitchen he was ready to work and didn't say anything to Liz since she hadn't seen him. He started cooking some burgers.

Liz looked up and she saw Michael in the back cooking. When did he get here? Frowning, she shook her head, and she rubbed her temples lightly.

Michael kept cooking the burgers and waited for orders to come in. Usually he would be out talking to Liz but he felt awkward around her now.

Liz went to the back to put away her homework and opened her locker, pulling out her uniform. Things were so different right now.

Michael saw Liz go into the back and he frowned. He hoped above everything that she was not working, but when she came out in her uniform, he saw she was. He sighed, as tonight was going to be a long night.

Liz walked over to a waitress to cover for her and she walked to the kitchen to pick up the orders of Saturn rings and alien blasts.

Michael had placed the Saturn rings and alien blasts on the counter and continued to cook taking orders from the other waitresses.

Liz sighed when she walked away, knowing she couldn't talk to him. It was way too weird for her and Michael as well.

Michael watched Liz walk away and he sighed, he missed hanging out with her and the past few nights he had struggled with his homework alone, he wished he could move past his stubborn ways and just talk to her but he couldn't. He continued to work while watching her every now and then.

After a while, her break came, and she hurried to the back, taking a step outside to get some fresh air. Michael was driving her crazy, looking so hot in that bandana and his apron. How anyone could look that good was beyond her!

Michael continued working though his break. He was trying his best to figure out if he should talk to Liz first. He certainly didn't want to but as Isabel had told him, he was the one who did the hurtful thing, so he had to make it right. Michael hated when Isabel was right. He wished she were there to help him make it right though.

Liz sighed, as her break ended, and she walked back inside of the Crash Down where she walked back to the front, taking orders once again. Michael just didn't care for her and she had to realize it.

Michael waited for Liz to come place an order before he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do homework together...tomorrow night." He said hurriedly.

Liz was shocked at his offer, and honestly, she could not hold back. "Uh sure, we can do that," Liz said, as she began to grab the order in front of her.

Michael nodded. "Ok." He said simply and then continued to cook.

He suppressed a smile and just stayed calm and cool.

Liz hid the huge smile, as she worked the remaining of her shift with Michael. In a way, she was glad that Maria wasn't here today.

Michael continued to work till his shift was done, then walked to the back, taking off his apron. Then, he took off his shirt and began changing into his regular clothes.

Liz finished counting down the cash register and she walked into the back where she immediately saw Michael sitting on the bench. "Hey Michael."

Michael looked up and nodded, "Hey." He said as he continued to tie his shoes.

He then stood up and walked to the door not really saying anything to her. He then stood at the door and dialed Maria's number since they had made plans to hang out.

"Hey Maria, it's Michael. Yeah, I just got done with my shift...sure I'll go get you. See you in a bit." He then hung up the phone. He turned to look at Liz and then walked out of the Crash Down.

Liz heard this and then frowned, as she went upstairs after shutting out the lights. Maria and Michael were getting back together? Shaking her head, she sighed heavily. She knew Michael didn't like her and she should have known better. She changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole, wishing she hadn't heard that conversation.


	3. Getting a little closer!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-3-

The next day, Michael was in his apartment wearing a Metallica T-shirt and jeans. He hadn't cleaned up from the night before so stuff was strewn everywhere. He saw Maria's shirt on the floor, as she had come over, and changed cause after she left his place. She had gone to see Jimmy. Michael didn't pick up her shirt, as he figured he'd remember to in a few days. He grabbed his homework and waited for Liz to come over. He turned on a basketball game while waiting.

Liz knocked on Michael's door, wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, a camisole that Maria had told her to wear, and a pair of brown Timberlands that she had been wanting for quite some time. She had her book bag over her shoulder and she waited for Michael to open the door.

Michael looked over at the door and waved his hand so the door opened.

"Come in." He called, as he continued to watch the game not taking his eyes off it.

Liz walked in and she immediately saw a girl's shirt. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Michael, and she licked across her bottom lip. "Hi Michael."

Michael nodded. "Hey." He said as he watched the last seconds of the game.

He still hadn't looked over at her. He motioned to his books half-heartedly.

"I have Math to do...what about you." He said his eyes still on the game.

"I have Math and English," Liz said, as she looked over at Michael, giving him a warm smile on her face.

Michael nodded, "Cool. Then I guess we should start." He said as he waved his hand and turned of the television with his powers.

He finally looked over at Liz, as he looked at her outfit. He had to admit she looked good but he wondered why she was dressed like that.

"Why are you dressed that way? Hot date afterwards?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, no hot date, but Maria and I might hang out later if she doesn't have any plans with Jimmy later," Liz said, not wanting to tell him she wore it for him, and she rubbed her temples lightly. She then pulled her Math book in her lap, as she looked over at him.

Michael nodded, "That's cool...maybe...well if you hang with her, tell her I have her shirt here." He said as he motioned at it still on his floor.

"Oh okay," Liz said, as she hid the disappointment in her voice, and she opened her Math book to where her homework was on the page. Why was Maria even here?

Michael opened up his book and started working on a problem. He had always had problems in other subjects, but was surprisingly decent in Math, and actually pretty well in English. He was doing well on his own. Usually when he hit a snag, he would ask Liz. He suddenly felt his phone vibrating. He grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

It was Maria on the other line and he smiled.

"Hey Maria. Yeah. It's here. I can take it over later if you want...or I can send it with Liz...she said you two might hang out?" He asked.

Maria frowned, she hadn't told Liz they would hang out but she figured her friend said that for a good reason. She nodded and told Michael to just hold on to it and she'd be over later.

"Okay that sounds good. Talk to you later. Bye." Michael said, as he shut his phone, and placed it on the table.

Liz didn't say anything about Maria even though she wanted to. She sighed, as she looked at her problem, and she continued to think about Maria being over here. Liz licked across her bottom lip and she continued to work on her Math.

Michael stood up, and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing himself a Snapple.

"Want anything?" He asked as he stood in the kitchen.

"Um... if you have a Snapple, that'd be great," Liz said, as she didn't look up from her homework, not wanting to look at Michael's face, especially those eyes of his.

Michael nodded and grabbed a Snapple. He handed it to her and then sat down. He continued to work on his math. After about half an hour of silence he finished his homework and popped open his Snapple. He then leaned back on the couch and began to watch Liz do her homework.

Liz frowned, as she was getting frustrated with her last problem, and she moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. Shaking her head, she looked over at Michael, who she saw was staring at her.

"I am really starting to hate Math right about now."

Michael shrugged, "It's not too bad...you just have to be patient with it." He said and then motioned to the paper. "What are you working on?"

Liz showed him, as she had never had Michael help her because honestly, he was the one that was suppose to be getting her hip, and she never wanted to bother him.

Michael leaned over and looked.

"That's not too hard...here, let me show you."

He scooted closer to her and then grabbed her pencil. He worked out the problem slowly. When he was done he scratched his eyebrow and looked over at her.

"So...you got it?" He asked.

Liz smiled, as she nodded her head, and she looked at him. "Thank you very much, Michael. Math hasn't always been my best subject to get but you make it easy for me."

Michael nodded and gave her a small half-smile.

"No problem...Math was always the better subject for me...and English. Science and History are my worst...nobody ever knows I am good in math and English cause they think I am just a slacker with no brain." He said with a shrug as he moved away from her back to his spot.

"Well, you are smart," Liz said, as she closed her textbook, wondering if Michael wanted her to stay or not.

Michael gave her a small smile, "Thanks. So, what are your plans now?"

"I am not sure honestly. Maria said she'd give me a call if we were going to do something, but knowing her, she is probably busy," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah...she told me she is going to hang out with Jimmy...she's coming by later though for her shirt." He said with a shrug.

"Oh all right," Liz said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she looked over at him. "Do you want me to leave?"

Michael shook his head, "Nah, you can stay. I just thought you'd want to know she wasn't gonna call most likely."

"Oh okay," Liz said, as she looked at him with a small smile, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, I brought you those brownies you like." Liz pulled out the container of brownies from her book bag and handed it to him.

Michael took then and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He offered her one then shoved an entire one in his mouth. "So...Maria's birthday is coming up." He said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I already know what I want to get her," Liz said with a small smile on her face. "She's done so much for me and she deserves something nice."

Michael nodded, "Yeah, so what are you gonna get her?"

"Well, I haven't been using any of my money, but everyday after school, she goes by this music shop to look at this beautiful guitar... so I think I am going to try to get her that."

"That sounds good...I am trying to decide what to get her...I can't decide if the usual flowers and a card are too boyfriend like." He said thinking.

"Well, you could always get her flowers, Michael. Girls do love flowers," Liz said grinning, as she tried to help him. "What were you planning on getting her, Michael?"

Michael looked over at her. "Well...there was this necklace I always saw her eyeing...it had a guitar charm on it...and it had her birthstone on it also...but I don't want to seem like I am trying too hard...or pining for her...I don't want to step on Jimmy's toes." He said softly as he shook his head.

"I think that would be nice," Liz said with a small smile on her face. "I am sure that Jimmy will get her something nice too but we can do something nice for her too."

Michael nodded, "Yeah...she deserves it." He said.

Even though she had broken his heart, Michael knew he would always care for Maria as the good person she was.

"Do you want to help me throw her birthday party for her?" Liz asked, as she wasn't sure if Michael was into that sort of stuff.

Michael nodded, "Sure. That sounds good..." He said with a smile. "So, is she happy with Jimmy?"

Liz looked at Michael and she nodded her head. "She is happy, Michael. When she told me about Jimmy, I didn't think she was actually serious."

Michael nodded and swallowed, "Yeah...me neither." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Michael," Liz said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she rubbed her temples.

Michael smiled and shrugged, "It happens I guess." He then looked away, "I guess as long as she is happy. That's all I ever wanted for her." He said softly.

He usually didn't let people hear him this way but he didn't mind. Liz was her best friend after all.

"And that's what makes you such a good guy too, Michael," Liz smiled, as she looked over at him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You've always been a good guy but this side of you... just makes it a lot better to deal with."

Michael looked at her and smiled, "Yeah...well you can thank Maria for that."

"And I do," Liz winked, as she let her hand fall to her lap, and she smiled over at him, looking over at him. "So, you want to go with me to the party store tomorrow?"

"Sure we can do that." He said with a small smile. He had never really planned a birthday party before besides for Isabel. "Maybe, I'll make another famous Guerin cake."

Liz grinned, as she liked to see Michael happy, knowing he was still getting over Maria. "That sounds good to me, Michael."

Michael nodded, he looked over at Liz and leaned back.

"So, who has caught the eye of you Liz? Any nice science nerd you want to ask out?" He teased.

"There is one guy but he's totally out of my league," Liz shrugged her shoulders, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "But I am not stressing over it."

Michael shook his head, "Well...no guy is our of your league...well maybe there is one.." He said frowning.

Maybe she was still into Max? He sighed, Max was an ass for doing what he did and he made sure Max knew it.

"For one, I am not into Max anymore," Liz said, as she let him see that she was still mad at Max for what he did, and she hadn't talked to him since then.

Michael shrugged, "I never said anything about Max." He said.

"I know but I was just saying," Liz said, as she shrugged her shoulders a little bit.

Michael nodded, "Yeah okay...so...you said 'for one' so... what is the second thing?"

"I am just not interested into Max anymore," Liz said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, then who is this other guy?" He asked interested in who it was. "Kyle? Cause you two seem nice...he is a good guy."

Michael knew it had hurt Kyle a little when he found out Max and Tess were together and he knew that he and Liz had had something before.

"I can't tell you who it is but it isn't Kyle. Kyle's one of my good friends, though," Liz said with a small smile on her face.

Michael nodded, "Well, that's not fair. I am your friend too." He said with a fake pout. "I deserve to know so I can check to make sure he is a good guy." He said with a small smile. "We can't have you dating a scumbag."

"Trust me, Michael. I don't think he's a scumbag," Liz said with a grin on her face, as she looked into his eyes. "I'd tell you... but then, I'd have to kill you," She said with a teasing smile.

Michael laughed and shook his head.

"Well, if you decide to one day trust me...then tell me." He said with a smile, "I can keep a secret you know." He said with a shrug.

"I do trust you but I just... can't," Liz said with a little blush, not being able to tell him how she really felt about him.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said with a shrug.

The last thing she needed was for Michael to get all paranoid when he found out she liked him. She didn't even think she ever felt that way towards Max and that excited her so much.

Michael then sat back and started racking his brain.

"There is this cute girl in my art class...I think she likes me." He said with a grin.

"Oh really and what would her name be?" Liz grinned, as that peeked her interest a little bit.

Michael smiled. "Sandra. She is short...blonde...pale." He shrugged, "She's definitely cute."

"Why don't you go out with her, then?" Liz suggested, trying not to sound jealous, as she raked her fingers through her hair.

Michael shrugged, "I'm not ready..." He said softly.

He hated to admit it but the damage done on his heart was not easily fixed. He needed time before he trusted another girl.

"Just curious but would you want the next girl you date to know 'your' secret?" Liz asked with interest, as she placed her hands in her lap where she took a brownie into her mouth.

Michael shoved another brownie in his mouth. "Well...I don't know...it depends."

He had never opened up this much to another girl only Maria and Isabel.

"I mean...I might if she is serious...but it might be nice to get away from it. You know hang out with someone who doesn't know."

Liz nodded her head, as she licked the brownie from her bottom lip. "I guess that is pretty understandable too."

"Yeah...but I don't know. I don't think I trust women anymore." He said with a shrug.

Liz knew that was true and she sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "I hope you will be able to trust some girl one day."

"Well as friends sure. At least I have you. My buddy Parker." He said punching her playfully on the shoulder.

Liz chuckled nervously, wanting to be more than just buddies. "I will always be here for you, Michael."

Michael smiled, "Thanks Parker." He said and then sighed, "Well I am going to go shower...you can stay but I doubt you'd want to." He said as he stood up and started taking off his shirt.

"I'll stay, especially since you kind of got me into that crazy high speed racing show you can't get off of," Liz said with a grin on her face.

Michael threw his shirt aside and then shrugged, "Suit yourself. It is on channel 9."

He then walked to his bathroom.

Liz nodded, as she turned on the television, and put it on channel nine when she heard the shower go on.

Michael came out later smelling like axe body wash. He had a towel wrapped around his bottom and he walked out with his hair dripping. He passed the television to get a drink.

"Want anything?" He asked Liz.

Liz simply shook her head, as she opened her untouched Snapple, taking a sip of it, and she sighed heavenly, hoping that would make her act calmer since Michael was parading almost naked in front of her.

Michael nodded and took a swig of his own Snapple and then sat next to her. He was still a little wet with just his towel covering is lower regions. He looked at the chase. "Is it good so far?"

"Nothing too exciting yet," Liz said, her eyes fixated on the television with a grin on her face.

"So...what happened to these shows being dumb?" He asked

"It was on my television last week and they're kind of entertaining!"

Michael nodded, "Told you." He said matter of fact. "You just gotta give them a go." He said with a laugh. "Maria used to love watching them with me. We watched one last night actually."

"Oh, that's fun," Liz said with a small smile, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she rubbed her temples lightly. "Is it weird hanging out with her, though?"

Michael shrugged. "It was weird not hanging out with her...I missed her...her laugh...jokes...and it was fun to hang out with her again...it might be weird a little..."

Liz nodded, as she felt a little jealousy towards their relationship. What if Maria actually wanted to be with Michael again? Looking to the television, she watched the car flipped over, and her eyes went wide.

"Whoa, now, that was way cool!"

Michael nodded and leaned forward.

"Yeah, look at that explosion!" He said with a grin. "So...you don't talk to Max?" He asked finding it odd.

"No, I just can't talk to him, especially how he hurt me. I mean, he tries, but he's having a baby with Tess," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Michael nodded, "Yeah I understand...he feels really bad." He said.

"Well, it's not my fault that he decided to go ahead to sleep with Tess," Liz said with a huff, shaking her head.

"Yeah I know...I tell him that. But...I think he blames you...for pushing him away." He said remembering all the pain Max had gone through.

"Well, I was only doing what was best for you guys," Liz blurted out and then looked away, as she hadn't told anyone about Future Max.

Michael frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He looked confused. "How could you breaking Max's heart possibly help us?"

"It's nothing, Max," Liz sighed, as she stood up to her feet. "I think I am going to get going, anyway."

Michael looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I am Michael." He then shrugged, "Okay...well if you ever want to talk...I'm here." He said as he stood up also.

He looked down at his towel. "I better go change...you can show yourself out." He said with a shrug.

Liz knew that she could trust him. "I'll tell you but you can't tell Max, Michael. I haven't told anyone."

Michael looked back at her and nodded, "Okay...well that sounds fair...unless of course it is life or death."

Liz nodded, as she then began to tell him how Future Max came back, and how the world was at the end because Tess had left early. "I didn't want to be the cause of it honestly."

Michael stood there and listened. He thought and scratched his eyebrow and then looked down at her. He shook his head and frowned.

"Liz, did it ever once come to your mind to talk to us about it?"

"If you guys knew, it could have messed everything up," Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "I, for once, wanted to protect you guys, but it seems like I messed everything up."

Michael nodded, as he felt bad for Liz, but his first loyalties were to Max. He remember how upset Max was, as it pissed him off of course cause Max couldn't seem to shut up about it...but he still felt bad. The guy was like his brother.

"Yeah you did." He said with a shrug.

"Well, I am going to go, Michael," Liz said, as she went to get her stuff together, and she slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Bye."

Michael nodded, "Bye." He said as he saw her leave.


	4. Developing the new powers within!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-4-

Liz hadn't talked to Michael or Maria in a couple of days, especially since when she got up, she had gotten a few powers that were coming quicker than she ever imagined, which Ava had told her. She had been lucky that Ava had been in town at the perfect moment. She had burned her textbook, which she had to explain to her teacher there was a fire at the Crash Down. She sat in her bedroom, wearing a long-sleeved sweater when it was summertime, reading a book.

Michael was working downstairs. He hadn't seen Liz in a couple of days and he was starting to get worried. He had talked to Maria when they went to see a movie the previous night and she said Liz was being bitchy and not returning her phone calls. Michael frowned, as that wasn't like Liz. He sighed and decided to go up and see if she was okay.

Liz sighed, as she hid her hands underneath her shirt since they were creating some green, electric sparks from her fingertips and along her arms. Ava had been coming here more and more often, explaining everything what was happening. Because of Max saving her, he had changed her.

Michael finished his shift and changed into a white muscle shirt and some black pants. He then saw Mr. Parker. He asked if it was okay to go upstairs and see Liz about some homework. Once he got the green light, he walked up stairs and then knocked on the door.

"Liz? It's me Michael." He said through the door.

Liz groaned softly and sighed, as she sat under the covers.

"You can come in," Liz said, as she was now focusing on her Math homework that she got over the weekend.

Michael opened the door and walked in. "Hey. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I've been busy," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she looked over at him. "Do you need something, Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "No not really...just wanted to make sure you were okay...Maria says you have been ignoring her calls. I was worried."

"Well, you don't need to worry about me, Michael. I'm not your girlfriend," Liz said a little stubbornly, looking away.

"Yeah I know. Thank goodness too cause you are a grouch." He said with a glare. "Don't worry. I won't ever worry about a friend again," He said as he turned to leave.

He figured he'd call Maria and tell her that she was right. Liz was being bitchy.

Liz frowned, as she rolled over on her bed, the pain from the green electricity from her fingers hurting more now that Michael was mad at her. She didn't even suspect that he was still here. Sighing heavily, she rubbed her temples, and she sighed. "Damn you, Max," Liz grumbled, letting the tears fall.

Michael had heard Liz's last remark but just walked out. He knew something wasn't right but he wasn't about to try and talk to her again, as she was definitely snippy. He sighed and walked down the stairs to the Crash Down. He reached in his pocket and dialed Maria's phone number. She answered right away and he told her to go check on her best friend and to bring grouch pills with her. Maria said she would straight away and they hung up. Michael left to his apartment.

Liz let herself fall asleep with her arm out the sleeve and she sighed when she leaned back against her bed, sleeping soundly, the electricity from her fingers making the static sounds.

Maria drove over to Liz's place quickly. She climbed up the side knowing that Liz wouldn't answer for her. She then saw the window was open and she slipped in quietly. She then looked down and saw green electricity dancing around Liz's skin. She sighed and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my God...Liz what happened to you?" She asked, concern written all over her pretty face.

She didn't even wait for her answer, as she grabbed her phone, and dialed Michael's number.

"Michael, I need you now...get to Liz's right away."

She shut her phone and continued to look down at her friend.

Liz was sound asleep, and she rolled over, pulling the blanket over her small, fragile body, shivering in her sleep soundly.

"I hate you, Max," Liz said in her sleep, blaming Max for this.

Maria frowned and reached down to gently touch her friend's forehead.

"Oh sweetie..."

She too blamed Max for anything that was happening to her friend right now. She sat on her bed and waited for Michael. She continued to push Liz's hair out of her face.

The tears rolled down her face when she was dreaming of the first afternoon Max saved her life. She knew he did it to save her. Ava had explained everything to her was happening for a reason.

Maria watched her friend cry and she frowned she shook her a bit.

"Liz sweetie...wake up." She said as she shook her.

Michael drove, as the sound of Maria's voice was frantic and he knew that that meant he had better hurry. He sped towards the Crash Down and walked up to the door. He jogged towards the back and up the stairs.

Liz groggily woke up, as she saw Maria, and she wiped her eyes with the sleeve that covered her arm, and she rubbed it.

"What? What's the matter, Maria?"

Maria looked down at her.

"My dear, you are emitting green sparks...and you are crying...that's what's wrong." She said concerned.

She then looked down at her watch, "And where the hell is Guerin."

Liz frowned, as she shook her head.

"What the hell, Maria? Why the hell did you call Michael over here? He's the last person I want to even talk to."

"He is an alien...and this is obviously alien... And I am pretty positive you didn't want me calling Max and Tess." She snapped. "Don't get snippy with me because I am trying to help you."

Michael heard all this and finally knocked on the door. Maria jumped up and ran to him grabbing his arm.

"Michael look at her." She said worriedly, as she pulled him over to Liz.

"I already talked to Ava," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she watched Michael and Maria. "Now, you two can just leave. I am fine."

Liz covered herself up because she didn't need to feel like more of a freak than she already did.

"When was Ava here?" He asked.

There was more that Liz wasn't telling them.

"You can't just handle this stuff by yourself. What if you get yourself killed?!" He asked in an angry tone. "And what the hell is going on with you?" He asked as he saw the green electric currents.

Maria wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at Liz shaking her head.

"Liz, sweetie, what were you thinking...why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Nothing is going on with me!" Liz said with a glare, as she shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone this because I didn't think you guys should know. I got shot two years ago, and because of that, I risked Max, Michael, and Isabel's lives. Just go away and stop yelling at me."

She was getting a headache because of them yelling at her.

Michael shook his head. "Stop being a baby Parker." He said in his no nonsense tone. "Does it hurt?"

Liz sighed, as she looked to her hands after she slid her sweater sleeves up. "It comes and goes, but if I am upset, to the point where I can't think, that's when it really hurts."

Michael looked down at her. "Then, stop upsetting yourself. You are being dramatic for no reason...you should have told us. What has Ava told you? How do we get rid of it?"

"She said it should go away in a few days, but because of Max being really powerful, I will have powers," Liz said with a shake of her head.

Maria looked at her friend, "You will have powers?!" She asked in a worried voice. "Oh my god...Michael." She said suddenly feeling very scare and nervous for her friend.

She walked to him and looked up at him. Michael looked down at Maria and gave her an one-armed hug.

"It'll be okay...we won't let anything happen to her," He said convincingly as he continued to look at Liz.

Liz looked away and she sighed, as she closed her eyes. Just seeing them touching like this was making her pretty jealous, which was so unlike her. "I think I am going to take a nap."

Maria pulled away and nodded in Michael's direction.

"Let's let her sleep." She said as she gently pushed him away.

"See you Liz. Call me if you need anything." He said as he walked out.

"Yeah...call me when you wake up..." She said as she touched her friend's forehead then bent down to kiss her quickly on the head. "Sleep tight Lizzie." She said as she walked out with Michael.

As they left, she let a deep sigh leave her lips, but she eventually fell asleep in deep slumber, wanting to just disappear right now.

--

As a few hours passed, Michael was watching a race whenever he got a call from Maria, she talked for a while, and asked him if he'd heard from Liz. He told her no and she told him that she wanted to go check up on her but didn't have time as she was with Jimmy. He told her he'd go check on her. After he hung up the phone, he grabbed his keys, jumping on his bike. He parked round the back of the Crash Down and then climbed up Liz's ladder. He stood out her window and saw she was lying down. He didn't want to disturb her so he watched her from outside her window for a while.

Liz turned her head and saw Michael. She walked to the window and frowned.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael bent down and looked in at her.

"I came to check up on you." He said as he stared into her eyes with his.

Liz blushed, as she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Well, the green stuff went away for just a little bit," Liz said with a small smile. "Do you, uh, want to come in?"

"No... I was just checking on you." He said with a shrug. "Maria was worried..." He added, not wanting her to think it was all his idea.

He was worried she would start to think the wrong thing. He didn't want to cross into those waters just yet.

Liz smiled, as she nodded her head. "Well, I am doing a lot better than what I was feeling. That's for sure."

Michael nodded, "Good. So, you haven't told Max yet have you?"

"No, I really don't want to, Max," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples lightly.

Michael frowned, "You've called me Max twice now." He said with a teasing tone.

"Because... I am so frustrated with him, Michael," Liz frowned, as she rubbed her temples, and she glared at him playfully. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I was just letting you know." He said as he looked around. "I guess I should go then." He said after a moment of silence.

"If you want to," Liz told Michael, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she took a deep breath. "But you don't have to."

Michael looked at her and then gave a shrug.

"There's no reason to stay...I came to check up on you...I did...you're fine. I need to go anyways cause there is a hockey game on." He said motioned out the window.

Liz nodded her head, as she began to close to window after she said her good-bye. He was acting like she was some freak show right now.

Michael headed back to his place and sat there thinking about Liz for a while. He was confused as to why it bothered him that she called him Max, and he was also confused as to why he cared so much about how she was doing. He watched the game and eventually fell asleep.

Liz rubbed her hands over her face, as she sat on the stool of the Crash Down. She was just ready to go to sleep. She didn't get much sleep because she was worried about Michael."

--

Michael woke up and groaned, as he had a double shift at the Crash Down, and he did not want to go. He knew Maria would be working, and that made it a bit better but he did not want to have to work for that long. He felt his phone and he answered it groggily.

"Hello?"

It was Maria making sure he was up for their shift. He groaned, nodded, and then hung up. He changed and then climbed on his motorcycle, he sped to the Crash Down and made it just in time for his shift. Maria was already in the locker area and he mumbled.

"Good morning" he said to her as he put on his apron.

Maria just shook her head and put her antennas on.

"You never were a morning person space boy. "She said, as she skipped out and saw Liz on the stool. "Morning chica." She said cheerily as she began wiping down the counters.

"You look way too happy," Liz noticed, as she shook her head, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you and Jimmy...?"

She let her voice trail off, as she saw her dad come out.

Maria looked over at her friend and grinned.

"Shhh! Don't say anything!" She said.

She then leaned in to whisper, "Last night, he made a romantic dinner, and he had candles and music...and he even recorded a song for me...and it just happened!" She said as she raised her hands in the air.

Liz smiled over at Maria and grinned, as she shook her head, and began to put on her apron. "You are practically glowing today, Maria, but I am happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

Maria smiled, "Thanks chica." She said as she leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked looking concerned.

Liz gave her a small smile on her face. "I'm actually doing okay. If I don't get angry, I will be okay."

Maria nodded, "Well let's hope spaceboy doesn't do something stupid...or...you don't see Max." She said with a shrug.

"Max usually comes in today but I am hoping he won't," Liz sighed, as she licked her lips. "When he comes in, I have to take my break."

"I was about to say...he usually comes in." She said with a small smile.

Michael stood in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked over at Maria and she was practically glowing.

He frowned, "DeLuca, come here pronto." He said with a firm voice trying to be demanding.

Maria looked over at Michael and then back at Liz.

"Oh no…what did I do this time?" She asked as she walked over. "Yes?"

Michael leaned through the window and looked at her.

"You look too damn happy to be working a double...are you skipping out on me?" He asked jokingly.

Maria just laughed. "Oh hush." She said as she punched him on the shoulder.

She then leaned in and whispered, "Hey...Max usually comes in today...maybe we should tell him to leave..." She said softly.

Liz was finishing up cleaning the counters, as a yawn left her lips, wondering where everyone was today. There was barely anyone in here and she was already bored.

Michael nodded, "I'll take care of it." He said as he flipped a pancake.

Suddenly, the door rang, and in walked Max, Kyle and Tess. Tess's arm was around Max and Max's eyes instantly scanned the cafe for Liz. It was a reflex now, as it was something he couldn't control. He would always look for Liz. He'd always care for her. He looked down at Tess and motioned for them to find a table. He saw Liz at the counter. He stood there for a while dumbstruck, and then he went to join Kyle and Tess, knowing full out well that Liz would take her break now.

Michael saw Max walk in and he swallowed, looking down at Maria, who gave a small glare to both Max and Tess. She sighed and looked for Liz making sure she was not upset. Michael watched as Maria grabbed her pad and pencil, going to help them. Michael felt guilty for not telling Max what was going on but he knew Max had a lot to handle with the baby and Tess.

Liz groaned, as her fingers started to create the green sparks, and she quickly walked to the back, sitting on the bench. Maybe she shouldn't even work today, especially with seeing how happy Tess looked.

Maria walked over and gave Kyle a smile as she glared at Max and Tess.

"Michael, needs to talk to you Max." She said with a sigh. She then looked at Kyle, "Would you like anything Kyle?"

Tess frowned and looked at Maria. "I'd like something."

Maria ignored Tess, and then continued to look at Kyle, who ordered a breakfast special to go. Maria nodded and walked away. Tess glared and shook her head.

Max nodded and walked towards Michael but Michael motioned for him to go out the back. Max frowned.

"Michael, what's up?" He asked.

Michael looked at him and leaned in to whisper. "Maxwell...I think you shouldn't come around here for a while."

Max frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Liz was upstairs in her room and she sighed, rubbing her temples. All of this was too much for her and seeing Max with Tess was way too hard. It just proved that this baby was no joke anymore. Tess would gloat it right in front of her face too.

Michael paused and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, some things are going on...and you just make it worse...so just stay away for a while okay?" He said with concern on his face.

Max shook his head. "Michael, I want to know what is going on. Tell me." He said sternly.

Michael just glared. "Maxwell, you don't need to know right now. Just trust me. Leave. Take Tess and go."

Max just looked at Michael and shook his head.

"You know, I should be able to trust you..." He said as he turned to leave.

He grabbed Tess and gently pulled her up, "Come on...we should go."

Maria brought out Kyle's breakfast and watched as the 3 left. She sighed and shook her head. Everything was a big mess.

Liz looked out from her balcony as Max, Tess, and Kyle left, and she sighed heavily. All of this was her fault and there was nothing that she could even do now. Frowning, she let the tears welt in her eyes, and she rubbed her temples.

Michael walked back to the kitchen and then watched as Maria helped customers. He sighed and she came over.

"How did it go space boy?" She asked looking up at him with her blue eyes.

Michael felt a little pain as he looked into her eyes, remembering how much he loved her. He nodded.

"It's all good. He is mad at me...said he should be able to trust me. I am sure he'll send Isabel to get it out of me." He said with a shrug. He looked around, "Where's Liz?" He asked hoping she was okay.

Liz looked at her arms and hands, thankfully that she was fine. Standing up to her feet, she walked downstairs, splashing some water on her face, and she sighed when she walked back out. She knew Maria and Max could tell she had been crying, but to customers, it just looked like she had something in her eyes.

Maria looked and saw Liz, "There she is." She said as she turned, "She's been crying..." She said sadly. She saw customers and walked over to them as she passed Liz she gave her arm a squeeze.

Michael waved Liz over. "Parker, come over here."

Liz sighed, as she gave Maria a smile, and then heard Michael. Walking over to the kitchen where they usually picked up the orders, she looked up at him.

"What do you need, Michael?" Liz asked, as she looked over at him.

Michael looked down at her, and tried to resist the urge to touch her, but ended up reaching out to stroke her cheek, drying some tears off her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked convened, as his eyes full of worry.

"I... I can't help but to blame myself for everything that's happened since Max saved me," Liz shrugged, as she looked into his eyes.

Michael frowned. He didn't know what to say, as he had long since blamed Liz for everything. He scratched his eyebrow.

"Well...I don't blame you for blaming yourself..." He said honestly as he flipped some more pancakes.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, as she watched him flip the pancakes. "Well, you should, Michael. I am always ruining someone's lives. I am just a walking disaster."

Michael raised his hands up. "I agree. I wasn't saying I didn't. You screwed up a bunch of stuff, Parker, but what can you do? You can't go back in time." He said with a shrug.

Liz nodded, as she then walked away. Even Michael blamed her for the stuff she did and there was nothing she could. If she hadn't been shot, this would not have happened. None of it would. She walked to a new customer and took their order.

Michael watched her walk away, and he let his eyes follow her, as she took orders from people. He let his eyes travel between her and Maria. Both girls were very similar but very different. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on cooking.

Throughout the afternoon and night, she was becoming a little bit calmer, especially what Michael said. She needed to start dealing with what she had caused, actually.

Michael was glad when his double shift was over. He trudged to the locker room and changed into a black muscle shirt and his blue jeans. He then saw Maria walk in.

"Hey, I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

He then walked out and saw Liz cleaning off a table. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked her as he passed.

"I'm feeling a little bit better," Liz said softly, as she tied her hair back, and she looked over at him. "It's a pain in the butt but I will learn to live with it."

"Just like you." He said with a smirk. "A pain in the butt...but I've learned to live with it." He said with a laugh.

"Very funny," Liz grinned, as she gave him a light punch in the shoulder, and she shook her head. "You know you enjoy my company."

"Like I said...I learned to live with it." He said with a smirk.

Liz smiled, as she looked over at him. "That you sure have."

Michael looked down at her and then moved his eyes away.

"Okay...well I am done with my shift so I am taking off. " He said as he grabbed his helmet.

"All right, Michael," Liz said, as she watched him, and she slid off of the stool, so she could get dressed.

Michael nodded and he put on his helmet. He then walked out of the Crash Down and to his motorcycle. He hopped on and drove to his place.

Liz walked to the back and saw Maria sitting on the bench, putting on her shoes. "Hey Maria, I thought you'd be gone."

Maria shook her head, "Nope. Here I am...so what's up? You feeling better?"

"Actually, I am feeling better," Liz said with a small smile, as she licked across her bottom lip when she opened her locker.

Maria smiled and nodded, "Good. I am glad…" She said softly. "So...are you ever planning on telling Max about this?"

"I don't want to but I don't feel like because of this, Max and Michael could lose their friendship," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples.

"I think you have to tell him sweetie. It is because of him that this is happening...he should know what his powers are doing. You can't avoid him forever...he was the first love of your life." She said with a shake of her head.

"Can you take me over there? I can't go over there by myself," Liz asked, as she changed into a pair of jeans and a camisole with a light sweater on top just in case her powers acted up.

"Of course." She said with a smile. She finished with her shoes and then stood up, "Ready?" She asked as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Liz nodded, as they walked out the back, and they boarded into her car. "I hope Isabel is there too so she can know too."

Maria nodded, "Yeah..."

She drove and parked at the Evans' house. She hoped Tess wasn't there. She walked with Liz to the front door and rang the doorbell.


	5. Confrontations are never easy!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-5-

Max came running down the stairs.

"I got it!" He shouted to Isabel, who was the only other person in the house. He opened the door and felt his heart stop at the sight of Liz. He swallowed and he gave her a sad smile.

"Hi..." He said breathlessly.

She still took his breath away, which something that Tess could never do.

Maria looked at him and glared, "Hey there." She waited for Liz to talk.

"Um, is Isabel here?" Liz asked, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she shuffled her feet nervously. She prayed that his sister was here since she just couldn't be around him alone... even with Maria there.

"Uh yeah...did you need to talk to her?" He asked ,as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

He opened the door wider and motioned for her to come in. He looked over at Maria and gave her a small smile. He knew Maria hated him for what he did to Liz, but he couldn't help but feel it was Liz's fault, and not his for what happened. She pushed him away and then got upset when he told her he was with Tess. It was all confusing.

"I need to talk to the two of you, actually," Liz winced, as she felt the green electric on her arms, and she quickly shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "It's really important."

"Okay...sure..."

He clenched his jaw and wondered if this had to do with why Michael was being so weird.

"I'll go get her." He said, as he motioned for the to sit down.

He then ran upstairs and knocked on his sister's door.

"Is…come out here. Liz needs to talk," He said with a frown.

Isabel arched an eyebrow and walked downstairs in her tank top and shorts. She sat down and looked over at Max with questions in her eyes. She then turned to Liz.

"So...what's going on?"

Liz looked at Maria, as she sighed heavily.

"I think I am... changing…" Liz said, as she looked over at Max and Isabel. "That day you saved me at the Crash Down, something happened to me, Max."

Max looked at Liz and swallowed, concern filling his dark eyes, and he leaned forward.

"What do you mean...?" He asked softly.

It hurt to think of that day he saved her, how much he loved her back then, how bright the future seemed, or how much he gave up for her...and to have her push him away. It broke his heart to think of it.

Liz sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she pulled her hands out and pushed her sleeves up where the green electricity was splashing around on her skin.

"It doesn't hurt too much but it's still... a little weird."

Max and Isabel looked over at each other. Then, Max felt his heart plummet. His eyes opened with concern.

"It doesn't hurt too much...?"

He was causing her pain and because he saved her life? He felt horrible and he ran a hand through his hair. "Liz...when did this happen?" He asked feeling as if he wanted to cry. His world was falling apart and it was his entire fault. He caused her so much pain.

"It happened a couple days ago," Liz said, remembering it because that was the night that Michael and her had that huge fight at his place, and she sighed.

"And…what can we do about it...maybe, I can look in that book. That book Tess had translated." he said, standing up, and feeling worried beyond belief.

"Max, there is nothing that you can do," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples, and she shook her head.

Max looked at her, "How do you know?"

"I talked to Ava," Liz said, as she looked over at him, and she sighed. "Because I didn't feel right coming here and she was in town."

Max frowned. He felt his heart breaking a little more with everything she had said, especially since there was once a time she was able to come to him for everything. He nodded.

"I am glad she could help you..." He said and then sighed, "I wish there was something I could do...we could do..." He motioned to Isabel. "I'm sorry Liz." He finally said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine," Liz said, as she felt a little awkward, and she stood up to her feet, pulling her sleeves down, and her hands in her pockets. "I should get going, though."

"Well...good night." He said as he watched her and Maria walk out.

He sighed and leaned his back on the door, as she left. Isabel stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. She felt so bad for her brother and had to admit she kind of hated Liz at the moment for putting him through a lot of pain. She sighed and gave him a hug.

"Max, it'll all be okay," She said, trying to convince herself, as well as him.

Maria walked to her car and looked over at Liz.

"So, you okay?" She asked, concerned for her friend.

"I feel a little better but I don't know," Liz shrugged, as she looked out the window when they got inside.

"Max still has feelings for you," She said with a sad smile.

She hated Max at the moment but couldn't help but feel for the poor guy. He never got the truth and he never got to hear the reason why Liz did what she did.

"Do you think I should have told him?" Liz asked with a careful smile.

"I don't know...it will hurt him. But I think it will hurt him even more to find out later...from someone like Michael or something." She said with a half smile. "I feel bad for the guy, you can tell he doesn't want to be with Tess." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well, he really shouldn't have slept with her," Liz frowned, as she took a deep breath, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I am always the bad person in this whole mess."

"You should have been honest with him. Maybe he wouldn't have slept with her then." She said honestly. She saw Liz's hurt look and held up her hands, "Hey, I am your best friend so I can be honest...not constantly baby you..." She said in a no nonsense tone.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, as she looked out the window, and she shook her head. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore now. "I guess."

Maria sighed and continued driving. She hated being brutally honest with her friend. "You know what this means right?"

"No… what?" Liz asked, as she looked towards her friend, and then sighed. "I need to tell him the truth."

"Well that...and now...things will be even more difficult if you go after Michael," She said with a honest look of sadness.

"I know," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples, and she frowned. "The thing is I really like him, Maria."

"If I know Michael...which I do." She said as she continued driving. "He won't break his loyalty to Max...and if Max still likes you...then you are kind of out of luck, my dear." She said with a shake of her head. She bit her bottom lip.

"God, this really blows," Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "I can't be happy, and because of that, Michael cannot get the chance to be happy. Once again... my fault as usual."

Maria gave her friend a small smile. "Well, Michael does have a chance to be happy chica...but it might not include you." She said sadly.

She definitely did not like this whole tough love thing but she knew she needed to say all this.

Liz nodded her head, as they got to the Crash Down.

"I know... well, I better go before my dad has a heart attack," Liz said, as she got out of the car.

Maria nodded and waved at her friend.

"Bye chica. Try not to think too much about this all." She said as she drove away.

She felt horrible for her friend. She wished things could for once be easy for her.

Liz got to her room and she plopped down on the bed. She sighed, as she leaned back against her bed, letting her eyes become filled with tears. She cared about Michael, but she knew that Maria was right. Max would be furious if they got together.

Michael had just gotten a call from Max, who revealed he knew everything. Michael nodded and talked to his friend before grabbing his helmet to go to Liz's. He didn't know why he felt drawn there but he needed to make sure she was okay. Talking to Max was probably not the most fun thing to do.

Liz was cleaning her room in a pair of cotton shorts and a camisole. She was moving things off the floor and cleaning the dust off of her furniture as well.

Michael parked his motorcycle round the back of the Crash Down and then started climbing the ladder. He hopped over the ledge and then walked up to her window, standing in the part shadows. He watched her clean for a while before deciding to make his presence known. He stepped forward and came into the light. He then knocked on her window lightly.

Liz jumped and then saw Michael. Her cheeks flushed at the sight of him but she wondered why he was here. Opening the window, she looked into his eyes.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael bent down and looked in her room.

"I just came over to see how you were. Maxwell just called me," He said sitting next to her window and leaning his head on the stone.

"Oh," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she looked into his eyes. "I am sorry if he lashed out at you, Michael."

"Why would he?" He asked confused.

"I don't know," Liz shrugged her shoulders, as she looked over at him. "I just don't want him to get mad at you for something I did, Michael. Anyways, do you want to come in?"

"He told me he understood my position...to be your friend and to be his brother... he understood that I was in a rough spot." Michael looked into her room and shook his head, "No. I'll stay out here." He said, not wanting to go in her room, afraid of what might happen if he did.

"I see," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she rubbed her fingers through her hair, hating how Max had complete control over Michael.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked genuinely concerned for her. "Max said you didn't look so good when you left...and he was a mess, of course." Michael said with a frown. He felt horrible for Max.

"I shouldn't have went over there because now, I just made everything complicated, but I thought it was the right thing to do," Liz said, as she rubbed her temples lightly.

"It was...why would you think it wasn't?" He asked confused. "You don't make any sense Parker." He said shaking his head.

"No, I knew it would, but I thought he should know," Liz said, as she moved away from the window.

Being this close to Michael was making her all flustered and crazy.

"It was the right thing to do. He should know...I think it would be wrong for you to keep this from him. He did save your life after all."

Liz nodded her head, as she sat down in a chair near the window, and sighed softly. "I know and I will be very grateful because of that."

Michael clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Yeah well...I guess I will get going now." He said as he stood up.

"Do you want to hang out?" Liz asked all of a sudden, as she looked over at Michael, hoping he wanted to.

Michael looked down at her and frowned.

"Right now? It is almost midnight, Parker...are you crazy?" He asked, assuming she had lost her marbles.

He turned and walked towards the ladder, "Maybe tomorrow after my morning shift." He said with a shrug as he walked away.

As he walked away, she shut the window, and she sighed heavily, plopping down on her bed. She kept on making a fool of herself and it was so frustrating as hell.

--

Michael was in the kitchen working the next night, he had an hour left of his shift and he was exhausted. Max had come over the night before after he left Liz's. Tess was driving him crazy and he was really struggling with everything. Michael felt sorry for him and stayed up to talk even though he had to open the next morning. He yawned as he flipped a burger.

"Hey Michael!" Liz cheerily replied, as she placed an order up, as she looked over at him, and she ran a hand through her hair. She had fifteen minutes left and then, she was going to go and do something. She wasn't sure what, though.

Michael waved his spatula at her and yawned again.

"Hey Liz." He said, as he rubbed his eye with one hand, and flipped a burger with the other.

"Hey, you all right?" Liz asked, as she saw the yawn leave his mouth. "If you want, you can go home early, and I can cover for the remainder of your shift."

"Nah, I only have an hour...I am just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night cause of Max." Michael said with a shrug. "But I'll survive."

"Because of Max, Michael? What happened?" Liz asked, as she looked over at him with a sigh leaving her lips.

Michael yawned again and then put a burger together.

"Nothing, I was just helping him out with some stuff..." He said, not wanting to go into detail about how Max was a wreck and a mess that nobody could clean up. "It was my choice...not his fault or anything."

"Oh, all right," Liz answered, as she moved away, taking an order to a customer, and she shook her head when a guy asked for her number. She wasn't about to go out with anybody.

Michael watched as Liz worked. She was graceful and he liked watching her go around waiting on the tables. He shook his head after a while and frowned. He was definitely not going down that path. He would stop this right now. He saw Liz waiting a table with a cute girl at it, as he recognized her from his art class, and he decided he would ask her out. He needed to get his mind off this whole alien thing going on with Liz and just Liz in general. He couldn't hurt Maria or Max that way.

Liz saw Michael staring at the girl that liked him and she frowned to herself. She needed to get over herself. Michael and her were going to just be friends, and as sucky as that sounded, that's the way it had to be.

Michael watched Liz as he continued to flip burgers, but every time she even remotely turned her head, he switched his gaze from her to the girl. He was glad she didn't catch him staring at her. When the girl was about to get up and leave, he threw his towel down and jogged out to the front.

"Uh, Karen hey." He said, hoping to any deity up there that her name was Karen.

The girl smiled, as she was blonde, had blue eyes, and had a killer smile. She looked over, as she had always thought Michael Guerin was cute, but never talked to him.

"Hey Guerin...this is a surprise." She said with a grin.

Michael smiled back at her and scratched his eyebrow. He was nervous, very nervous. He didn't even want to go out with this chick. Sure, she was pretty, but she was definitely not what he needed in the long run. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Uh...are you seeing anyone?" He asked her.

Liz watched the two from the corner of her eyes and she sighed. He had really forgot that he said they could watch a movie. Shaking her head, she looked at the time, and she realized that her shift was over. Going upstairs, she began to change into some decent clothes to wear outside.

Karen was taken aback. Was Michael Guerin actually going to ask her out? She shook her head.

"No, I am not."

"Well, you want to go out sometime? Maybe a movie...?" He asked.

"Sure, let me get you my number. Just call me." She said, as she wrote out her number on the receipt and then handed it to him. She flashed him a grin and walked out. "Bye Guerin."

Michael nodded and pocketed the number. He then walked to the back to finish his shift. He had half an hour left. He looked around for Liz, wondering where she had gone. He remembered he had told her they could hang out. Maybe she had forgotten?

Liz shook her head and rolled her eyes. She pulled on a pair of jean, white shorts, a camisole, and a pair of sandals. It was really hot outside and the last thing she needed was to sweat.

Michael reached into his pocket and called Liz's cell.

Liz heard her cell phone go off and she sighed.

"Hello?" She answered, not looking at the caller id to see who was calling her.

"Hey Liz. We still hanging out after my shift?" Michael asked, as he poured some onion rings into a basket, and handed it to the waitress.

"Yeah, I am just changing into some clothes," Liz said, as she licked across her bottom lip. "Are we going to the movies or are watching what you got at your place?"

"We can go to my place. I just kind of want to unwind anyway. I am exhausted," He said, as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He hated working in the kitchen.

"That sounds good to me," Liz said, as she pulled her tank top off, and grabbing the short sleeved blouse.

"Okay, see you in a bit. I am almost done here."

He hung up his phone.

Liz put on her white sandals and went downstairs after grabbing the keys. A small smile came over her face, as she loved hanging with Michael Guerrin. She then began to put her uniform in her locker.

Michael walked out into the locker room and he immediately took off his shirt, it was greasy and sweaty and he hated it. He threw it in his locker and put on a fresh one vowing to shower right when he got home. He then grabbed up his stuff, and looked at Liz, as he wiped his brow.

"Ready?" He asked. "Do you want to drive over yourself? Or ride on my bike with me?"

"Well, my car's getting fixed, as I need a new transmission," Liz said, as she looked over at him. "Would you mind if I rode with you, Michael?"

"No. But if you fall off I am not going back for you." He said handing her his helmet.

He didn't have another so he figured he'd protect her first. He then walked to his bike.

"Also, I don't smell too good...so you will have to suck it up." He said with another shrug.

Liz had to laugh at that, as she shook her head, and she placed the helmet on. "I don't expect you too, Michael. You just worked hours in the kitchen."

Michael nodded and climbed on his bike. He then waited for Liz to get on.

"Make sure you hold on." He said.

"I will," Liz said, as she slipped on the bike behind Michael, and she wrapped her arms around him.

Michael nodded and then started his bike. The feel of Liz's arms around him made his heart speed up, and he tried to shake off the feeling, as he started his bike, and left from the Crash Down. He drove to his apartment and parked in front of the complex. He looked back and climbed off his bike after Liz.

Liz handed Michael his helmet and she smiled a little bit. The feel of his body against hers felt so right too. She then waited for Michael to lead the way to his place.

Michael walked to his apartment, while holding his helmet, and he opened the door, walking inside. He threw his stuff down and then walked to the kitchen to get a drink. He took off his shirt while in the apartment and threw it on the floor.

"Why don't you go take a shower, while I find a movie for us, Michael?" Liz suggested, as she crouched down in front of the television, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'll be out soon." He said, suddenly feeling as if she was his girlfriend.

He smiled at the thought then frowned, as that was not going to happen. He decided now was a good time to tell her.

"Oh guess what. I got that hot chicks number today." He grinned, trying to carry off that he was thrilled about that.

"Oh, that's good. You guys going to go on a date?" Liz asked, hiding the frown from her face, and she rubbed her temples lightly, picking up the movie Terminator. "This one's good."

"I am going to take her to a movie maybe...who knows, I'll think about it." He said with a smile as he started walking to the bathroom.

He climbed in the shower and took a quick hot one. He changed and came out in a pair of sweat pants that he lounged in. He walked over and sat on the couch.

Liz didn't want him to take the girl out. Why couldn't he take her out? Sitting on the couch when Michael sat down, she smiled lightly, as she watched the movie about to start.

Michael stayed on his side of the couch and made sure he was not close to Liz at all. He crossed his arms and watched as the movie came on.

"Are their any girlie movies out?" He asked after a while.

He hadn't been boyfriend of the year with Maria, but after being with Maria, he had learned a thing or two about women. He would thank Maria for that later.

"Well, there is Mama Mia," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders. She really was not a fan of chick flicks, though. She liked the action movies.

"Yeah...that singing movie..." He shrugged, "Maybe I'll just take her to dinner...and to go skating or something. Or bowling." He thought out loud. "She's pretty hot though huh?" He asked poking Liz playfully.

"I am not into girls, Michael!" Liz said with a roll of her eyes, as she poked Michael back. "You are definitely very weird."

"Maria would always tell me when girls were hot." He said as he looked back at the movie. "Maybe I'll ask her what she thinks. I can't ask Maxwell...he's too lovesick. And Isabel just rolls her eyes at me."

Liz smirked, as she looked over at him. "Well, she's pretty if you like blue eyed, bleach blonde girls."

"Those are the best kind." He said as he winked.

He had to admit he did like the blondes, they were so beautiful and her blue eyes kind of reminded him of Maria.

"She looks like a tanner Maria in a way with longer hair." He thought out loud. "That's kinda weird."

Liz nodded her head, as she looked over at Michael, and she knew he missed Michael. "Yeah but she doesn't have that spunky personality like her, either."

Michael nodded and then laughed, "Maybe that's a good thing." He teased.

"It's a very good thing!" Liz winked, as she turned her head to the movie that was playing.

Michael laughed and continued watching the movie. He suddenly heard a knock on his door and he frowned, as he walked over and opened the door. There stood Max looking horrible. Max's eyes were red and his face was puffy, he looked as if he hadn't slept and his hair was everywhere. He was in the same clothes he was in when he left Michael's earlier that day.


	6. Boys are not what they seem to be!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-6-

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Michael said, worried he would see Liz and think something.

Max sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Michael...I have a problem." He said with a pathetic sounding voice.

Michael frowned, as he couldn't let him just stand out there. He opened his door and motioned inward.

"Come on in. You look like shit Maxwell."

Once Max walked in, he saw Liz, and froze. His heart stopped and he turned to look at Michael, who was scratching his head.

"Uh...Liz and I were watching a movie. If you want to join." Michael said, trying to play it off.

Liz looked in between both boys and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"If you guys want to talk, I can actually go," Liz said, as she didn't want to intrude if Max wanted to talk to Michael.

Max shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Michael and then at Liz. Were they together? Were they sneaking behind his back? He sighed and shrugged.

"I don't care...I could go and let you guys finish your movie." He said.

"Don't worry...uh...Liz can we just do this another day." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Let me just go call Maria. Bye boys. Feel better, Max," Liz said, as she called Maria to pick her up when she stepped outside the apartment.

Michael watched Liz go and then looked at Max, who frowned.

"What's going on, Michael?" He asked, as he saw Michael was not wearing a shirt.

"We're just watching a movie. She comes over sometimes." He said with a shrug.

Max nodded and tried to not get jealous.

"Yeah...well that's cool. So..."

He felt awkward, were Liz and Michael trying to get together?

Michael sighed and shook his head.

"Maxwell, nothing is going on between Liz and I. In fact, I have a date with this hot chick," He said, motioning with his hand.

"Okay, that's great man...thanks." He gave Michael a weak smile. They continued to talk about the problem.

--

Maria answered her phone on the second ring when she heard her cell phone go off. "Hello chica! What's up?" She asked.

"Can you come and get me from Michael's? Max showed up unannounced and I need a ride home..."

Maria nodded as she put on her shoes right away. "Of course. I'll be right over."

Maria drove over to Michael's and stopped in front of Liz. "Hey, jump in."

"Thank you so much for picking me up," Liz said, as she jumped in after a while, and watched Maria drive off.

"Of course. Don't even mention it." She said with a smile, as she took off towards the Crash Down. "So, what happened?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know the whole story?" Liz frowned, as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Of course." She said with a nod.

"Well, Michael asked out that girl in his art class," Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "That's the first thing."

Maria sighed, "That hot blonde with the fake blonde hair?"

"Yes, her," Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "So, we go to his house on his bike, and we're talking... and Max shows up all teary eyed."

"I wonder what happened..." She said with a frown. "And what is Guerin thinking? I thought space boy had taste. Specially after dating me." She said, as she shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, I was going to tell him he could do better, but Max showed up," Liz shrugged her shoulders, as she licked across her bottom lip. "I think I am going to ask that new guy out that keeps on asking me out. Maybe liking Michael isn't such a good idea."

Maria gave her friend a sad smile. "Awww chica...I am sorry...you never know though...I mean ask him out if you want...but I am sure that it is not hopeless..." She said trying to be helpful.

"I think asking him out might ruin everything we have. I like helping him with his homework like he helps me with my Math. Little things like that are amazing," Liz said with a small smile on her face.

Maria shook her head. "I meant the new guy...but yeah...you could ask Michael too."

"Not Michael," Liz frowned, as she shook her head. "The boy is very smart and cute too. He's always at the Crash Down too."

"You should ask him out then..." She said with a smile. "If anything, it would make Michael jealous if he likes you..."

"That does sound good," Liz grinned, as she looked over at her, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I think that's such a good idea.

"Well, good luck with that. Besides, why would Michael wants to fake blonde when he could have you?"

"You're so sweet," Liz grinned, as they got to the Crash Down, and she immediately saw Jayson. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Maria nodded and drove away after wishing her friend good luck, parking her car.

Approaching Jayson outside of the Crash Down with his friends, she smiled. "Hey Jayson, can I talk to you?"

Jayson looked over as he heard his voice being called. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure...what's up?" He asked, wondering why Liz was talking to him. They had been friendly but never really talked before.

"You know how you keep asking me out?" Liz reminded him when they moved away from his friends.

"Yeah and I also remember getting rejected a lot." He said with a laugh.

"And I do apologize for that," Liz said with a cute pout on her face. "I just was not ready to date quite yet. Do you think you can... ask me again?"

Jayson looked at her with surprise and then swallowed. He then smirked.

"I don't know...it might take convincing." He said with a cute grin on his face. He then leaned forward and held out his cheek. "A kiss outta do it." He said with a laugh, as he closed his eyes, and pointed to his cheek.

Liz giggled, as she looked at him. He was silly but he was so darn cute too.

"Hm, well, I guess I should give you a kiss." Liz then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, giving him a soft kiss. "How about now, Jayson?"

Jayson blushed and nodded, "Okay, I suppose I can..." He then took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me this weekend Liz Parker?" He asked as he flashed his perfectly straight white teeth at her.

"I'd love to," Liz said with a genuine smile, as she looked into his blue eyes. "Where do you want to take me?"

Jayson smirked.

"That's a surprise..." He said with a wink.

"Well, okay," Liz smiled, as she had to admit she was a bit excited, and she looked over at him. "What time is our date?"

"Patience Parker...you are too pushy." He teased. "Just let me have your number. I'll let you know." He said, shaking his head.

"All right, you got a piece of paper?" Liz asked, as she pulled out her pen from her pocket.

Jayson shook his head and handed her his arm.

"Write it here...I'll remember better." He said.

"All right. Write it down later so you won't forget," Liz said, as she began to write down her number on his arm.

"I should have known you'd be bossy." He said with a playful glare. "Don't worry, Parker. I won't be forgetting."

"Good... well, I will see you around, Jayson," Liz said, as she kissed his cheek, and then walked into the Crash Down with a big grin on her face.

Jayson nodded and waved.

"See you Liz." He called, as he touched his face where she had kissed him.

He grinned and high-fived his friends, as they had all seen what had happened. He was very happy he had finally scored a date with the prettiest girl in Roswell.

Liz smiled, as she approached Maria at her table, and she sat down. "He asked me out and I kissed him on the cheek twice, Maria."

Maria grinned at her friend. "That's awesome chica!" She said with a laugh. "That's awesome. He's cute."

"He really is cute," Liz giggled, as she rubbed her temples lightly. "I am amazed that he likes me. I just hope he isn't after one thing."

"Yeah I know..." She said biting her lip. "Well hopefully he is a good guy." She said with a grin.

"I don't think he's like the other football players," Liz admitted, as she ordered a shake.

Maria nodded, "I hope not chica. It's not like this would be your first time dating one anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Liz smiled, as she leaned back against her seat. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

It was hours later and Liz Parker was waiting for Jayson to show up to take her out. Liz was wearing a pair of jeans and a fancy flyaway top that tied around her back and a pair of sandals. It was pretty hot outside. She was sitting at a stool at the Crash Down, stirring her straw around in her glass, waiting for Jayson.

Jayson walked in with a dozen roses, wearing a black button shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was spiked. He saw Liz on the stool and walked over to her.

"Hey there, beautiful. You look great." He flashed her a grin.

Liz blushed, as she slipped off of the stool.

"Well, it's really hot outside, and I wanted to wear something comfortable. You look handsome as always, Jayson." She then saw the flowers and grinned. "Are those... for me?"

Jayson frowned. "These things? How did they get there?!" He asked jokingly, and then nodded, as he handed them to her, "Of course they are for you, gorgeous."

"They're beautiful. How did you know that white roses are my favorite?" Liz asked with a grin, as she smelled them gently.

"Wild guess." He said with a smile.

"Can you wait here, while I go put these in water?" Liz asked with a genuine smile on her face.

Jayson nodded.

Liz walked out back and put the waters in water before taking one with her. She walked back out and she smiled. "All right. I am ready."

Jayson nodded and took her arm. "Let's head out, gorgeous."

Liz smiled, as she followed him out the door, holding the flower in her hand, letting him lead the way.

Jayson led her to his car. He smiled at her and then motioned to his pocket.

"I have a surprise for you. Let me put this over your eyes, so you can't see where we are going." He said with a charming smile.

"Oh, I can't wait," Liz smiled over at Jayson, as she looked at him before he covered her eyes.

Jayson grinned and then tied the blindfold over her eyes. He helped her in the car then drove to a seedy motel. He helped her out then let her take the blindfold off of her eyes.

"We're here." He said.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, as she saw that they were in front of a hotel, and she frowned.

Jayson grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a hotel room.

"I rented it for the night. Figured I could see what you hide underneath those clothes...probably a gorgeous body." He said as he licked his lips.

Liz struggled to get free and backed away from him, terror in her eyes. "I don't think so, Jayson. Is this what you thought we were going to actually do?"

Jayson frowned and grabbed her arm.

"I paid money for this place...we're going in. Come on...just let me at least run my tongue down your body," He said with a fake pout.

"No Jayson," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she glared at him. "We're not going into that room together. You can go right ahead..."

Jayson frowned.

"You are coming with me. You agreed to go out with me...and I got you those damn roses." He said, as he grabbed her, and tried to pull her towards the room.

Jayson grabbed for her shirt and accidentally ripped it. He grinned.

"Well look all your struggling is making my job later easier." He said, as he licked his lips.

Liz frowned, looking at him, as she backed away, and the green, electric spark crawling on her skin and her finger. As she felt him grab her hand, she gasped, as her powers zapped him, making him fly against a railing a couple feet away.

"Oh God... I gotta... go," Liz cried to herself, as she held her shirt together, and she ran to Michael's.

Jayson lay unconscious on the ground. He was awoken later by a guard. He didn't remember what had happened with Liz zapping him but he had remembered he was trying to rape her. He didn't tell the guard anything. He just left to go home.

--

Soon, Liz got to Michael's apartment, crying, and she knocked on the door, over and over, tears strolling down her face. She needed Michael more than anything right now.

"Michael!" She yelled out, sobs leaving her lips.

Michael was watching the game when he heard pounding and crying at his door. He frowned and stood up, running over.

It sounded like, "Liz?" He said as he opened the door. Liz stood there red faced, tears rolling down her cheeks and her blouse was torn. He frowned and pulled her in. "Liz what happened?" He asked, as he held on to her arm.

"I... I went out... with a guy... and he... he was trying to..." Liz couldn't even finish her words, as she couldn't even say the 'r' word. "I just... need someone now, Michael."

Michael frowned and shook his head.

"What bastard did that to you?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulder. He wiped her tears away. He knew what she was trying to say and it angered him that anybody would try to hurt Liz that way. He pushed her hair back and frowned. "It'll be okay..." He said as he pulled her to him.

"That new guy," Liz sobbed, as she placed her head right against his chest, and she sighed, her arms going around him, just wanting to feel safe right now. "I'm scared, Michael."

Michael wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"That asshole...he is going to die when I see him," He said, feeling the fury build up in his body. He was so angry that anybody would dare to hurt her. "Don't be scared..." He said, as he pressed her closer to him. "I am here...I won't let him do that to you ever again." he promised.

Liz sighed, as she looked up into his eyes, and she blinked the tears away, or at least, she was trying to. "You promise, Michael? You won't let him, right?"

Michael nodded and clenched his jaw.

"Of course. Nobody will dare try and touch you again..." he vowed, as he pulled away from her. "Is it that football player bastard? The one that always stares at you while you work?"

He had definitely noticed. It pissed him off more and more every day. Although, he didn't want to admit to himself why it did.

Liz frowned, as she nodded her head, and she looked into his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Michael, what are you going to do to him?" She asked, as she practically gave him that it was that guy.

Michael frowned and shook his head, "You don't need to worry about it. I will handle it." He said, as he pulled away from her and walked to the kitchen trying to calm himself down.

"Michael, don't do anything, please," Liz begged, as she followed him into the kitchen. "For some reason, I did something to him. I blasted him with my hands..." Liz let her voice trail off.

Michael's eyes opened wide.

"You what?" He asked, his emotions spiraling out of control. "Liz! You could expose us if he reports that to someone!" He said, slamming his hand on the counter.

"He... he didn't see me," Liz frowned, as she looked away from him. "And it was like I didn't have control over it. I... I'm sorry, Michael."

She looked away, not wanting to cry in front of him anymore.

Michael sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, as he tried to calm his racing heart to think rationally. He needed to keep calm and focus on what was important that Liz was not hurt.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He finally managed to say as he swallowed. "That's not the important thing...you're okay...that's what is important." He said as he shook his head.

He grabbed a glass of water and gently pushed Liz to the living room. He sat her down and handed her the water.

"Here drink this..." He said as he began to pace the living room.

Liz watched Michael, as she sipped on her glass of water, and she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Michael."

Michael nodded and continued to pace. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew he would do it. But should he? He was torn. He wished he had Max's calmness to help him but Max was a wreck lately and he definitely couldn't tell him about this. Max would go ballistic and probably kill the football player himself. He sighed, and sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked, as he looked over at Liz who was sipping on her water

"He was trying to drag me to this seedy hotel room, and in the process... of me... struggling, he ripped my shirt open," Liz motioned to the shirt she was still holding together, and she sighed heavily, looking away from him.

Michael finally took a good look at her shirt. He frowned and stood up. He walked to his room and grabbed a Metallica shirt from his closet.

"Here, it's clean." He said, as he handed it to her. "You can put it on...I can get Isabel to fix your shirt." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Other than that...he didn't you know...do anything to you did he?"

He swallowed and looked over at her as he sat back down.

"No… he was trying to, though," Liz said, as she walked away from him. When she got into the bathroom to change her shirt, she took a deep breath, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

Michael sighed, and watched, as she walked to the bathroom. He then leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Here, I'll take you home. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He said, more protectively than he had wanted to.

"Thank you so much, Michael," Liz said with a faint smile on her face, as she walked out in his shirt, and she ran her fingers through her hair. She was shocked that she could even smile about that.

Michael swallowed, as Liz came out in his shirt. She looked so tiny in it but so cute as well. He nodded as he grabbed his helmet and handed it to her, as this was no time to be lusting over her.

"Here wear this."

He then walked out of his apartment, grabbing his keys. He took Liz's shirt and kept it on his table, so that he could ask Isabel to fix it. He climbed on his bike and waited for Liz to climb on.

Liz walked slowly behind Michael, and she slid on the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt so safe by being in his strong, masculine arms.

Michael's heart sped up a bit, as he felt Liz's arms come around him, and he started his bike pulling away from his apartments. He drove towards the Crash Down, letting the night air hit his face. He pulled up under Liz's ladder and then waited for her to climb off.

Liz climbed off of the bike and she smiled over at him. "Thank you for helping me out tonight, Michael. I don't know where I'd be without you..."

Michael nodded and took his helmet from her.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I am here for." He said with a half smile. "Good night. I'll see you at school tomorrow Parker. Try to stay out of trouble till then." He said with a wink.

Liz grinned, as she nodded, and she kissed him on the cheek where she then began to walk up the ladder, thinking how protected she felt with Michael.

Michael watched her climb up her ladder and he touched his cheek. Another girl since Maria hadn't kissed him and it felt weird. It left a tingling feeling on his cheek and in his heart. He shook it off and put on his helmet. He then sped away from the Crash Down. He had things to think about and he needed sleep before the next day.

Liz smiled, as she watched Michael drive off, and she ran her fingers through her hair. Michael had been there for when she needed him but she hoped he would not tell Max what happened tonight. He probably wouldn't.

--

Michael woke up the next morning and started searching for his favorite Metallica shirt when he realized that he had lent it to Liz. Suddenly, the previous night's events came flooding to him, and he felt himself growing angry and agitated. He sighed and hoped Liz was doing okay. He dressed quickly and started gathering his things for school.

Liz woke up and sighed, but she remembered how caring Michael had been for her safety. She was still wearing his shirt from the night before and she could still feel his arms around her. Picking up her cell phone, she was hoping he could give her a ride to school. As much time as they had been spending together, she was hoping she was not overstepping herself.

Michael was outside when he felt his phone vibrating.

"Hello?" He answered, as he loaded his stuff on his bike.

"Hey Michael, it's Liz. I was wondering if I could get a ride to school?" Liz asked, once she put on a pair of jeans.

"Yeah sure. I'll be over soon. I am leaving right now," He said as he hung up his phone and climbed onto his bike. He drove towards the Crashdown and parked in front. He took off his helmet and saw Liz. He handed it to her. "Hey."

"Hey Michael," Liz said, as she looked into his eyes, and she rubbed her temples lightly. "Thanks for the ride."

She put on the helmet and slid on the bike behind Michael, wrapping her arms around him, feeling safer than she did before.

Michael nodded and then pulled away from the Crashdown. He felt his heart speed up as he felt Liz gripping him. He drove to school. Once there, he parked, and waited for Liz to climb off.

"So, how was your night?" He asked.

As Liz climbed off of the bike, she handed him his helmet once she took it off.

"Honestly, I didn't get much sleep last night," Liz told Michael, as she looked into his eyes, and she took a deep breath. "I am kind of nervous coming here today."

"Well, just get through the day...I'll take you home later if you need."

He clapped her on the back and then walked away. He wanted to go see where Jayson was. He definitely had a bone to pick with that guy.

Liz walked into the school and she bumped into Maria because she was not watching where she was going. "Oh Maria, I am so sorry," Liz frowned, as she was trying so hard to hold the tears.

Maria frowned and turned.

"Lizzie, don't worry." She said as she smiled, She then saw the sad look on her face and she grew worried, "Liz, babe, what's wrong? You don't have to cry about it? It was a tiny bump..." She said with a small teasing smile.

Liz sighed, as she needed her best friend more than anything else. "Can we go somewhere, Maria? I really need to talk to you, Liz sighed, as she took a deep breath, and she looked away from her.

Maria nodded hearing the seriousness in Liz's voice. "Sure Lizzie. Let's go to the eraser room." She said as she gently pushed her towards the room. She clutched her books to her chest and followed Liz into the eraser room.

Once they got into the eraser room, she inhaled a deep breath, and she rubbed her temples. "You promise that you will not say anything to anyone, Maria?"

"Of course not, now what happened? You're making me nervous!" She said anxiously.

"Well, Jayson isn't that great of a guy," Liz frowned, as her eyes began to welt with tears.

Maria frowned.

"What did that bastard do to you?" She said reached forward and gripping Liz's shoulder with a comforting but worried squeeze.

"He tried to... well, you know," Liz pouted, as she looked away from her, and then down to the floor.

Maria arched an eyebrow.

"He tried to what, Liz?" She asked hesitantly.

"He tried to... r...rape me," Liz stuttered out, as she continued to look at the ground. "But I... am not sure how... but I blasted him..."

Maria gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, as she clutched her books to her chest with the other.

"Oh my God...Liz..." She whispered, as her eyes stung, as she fought back tears for her friend. "You blasted him? Oh my gosh...did he know...what is going to happen?" She asked worriedly.

"No… he hit something before he was able to see and that's when I ran to Michael," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples. "He isn't pleased at all what Jayson tried to do."

"Oh I bet he isn't..." She shuddered at the thought of how angry Michael would be. "So...you went to Michael? And he took care of you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Jayson had ripped my shirt, and Michael said he'd get Isabel to fix it. So... he let me wear his Metallica shirt," Liz admitted, as she blushed to the way he hugged her last night.

"That's great..." She was happy Michael had come through. "I am glad he helped you sweetie." She said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, it was really nice, and he took me home yesterday. Uh... he's going to take me home later tonight too," Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, well that is good. But if you need a ride, I could always give you one." She said, looking at her friend with her blue eyes.

"I really appreciate it but Michael already offered this morning," Liz admitted with a faint smile, as she pushed the eraser room door open, and she stepped out.

"Ok then." She said with a shrug. "Well I'll talk to you later." She said giving her friend a hug. "Bye sweetie and be careful." She said as she took off towards her class.

Liz nodded her head, as she walked into her biology class, and she took a seat in the back, wanting to just be away from everyone.

Michael walked out of his last period class and saw Maria waiting. He smiled at her and fought the urge to go give her the usual hug and kiss. That would take a while to get used to this 'only friends' thing.

"Hey Maria," He said, as he shifted his bag over his shoulder. "What's up? Did you hear about Liz?" He asked, his voice lowering to an angry growl.

He definitely had plans for Jayson, as he just needed the right time. Years of hanging out with Max had taught him to plan out things, as he was no longer the irrational man he once was.

Liz ran a hand through her hair, as she was gathering up her books she needed tonight. All she wanted was to have Michael and/or Maria with her.

Maria walked up to Michael and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. I think we should talk," She said with a flip of her hair.

"Let me drop off Liz and then I will come get you," He said, as he motioned towards the front. "I told her I'd take her home."

Maria nodded, "Okay, call me."

Michael then walked off towards Liz's locker. He saw her putting books up and he came up behind her.

"Survive the day?" He asked.

Liz closed her locker and she simply nodded her head.

"Yeah, I did, Michael. I really appreciate you taking me home," Liz said, as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I just want to make sure you're okay." He said with a small shrug.

He then motioned towards the doors. He started towards them.

Liz followed right beside him, not too sure what to say to Michael. "I really appreciate for what you did last night, Michael. I don't know what to say really."

"Don't worry about it Liz...that's what friends are for," He said with a smile, as he walked towards his bike.

He handed her the helmet and then climbed on waiting for her to get on behind him.

Liz nodded her head, as she wished they could be more than friends, and she then slid on the bike behind him after she placed the helmet on. Her arms came around him, as she pressed herself against him like she usually did.

Michael breathed a sigh, as she held him, and then started his bike, driving away from the school. He headed towards the Crashdown and then stopped in front. He let her climb off and he parked his bike.

"Well try to stay out of trouble Parker." He said, giving her a playful nudge under her chin.

Liz blushed, as she nodded her head. "I will, Michael. I think I am going to try to take a nap since I have the day off today."

"Sure...I have a date with Maria." He said not even thinking about his choice of words.

He mentally slapped himself but then decided it wouldn't matter since Liz didn't think of him that way. He smiled at her.

Liz looked at him in shock, as she couldn't believe this.

"Well, um, have fun," Liz said, as she waved goodbye, and she went up to her room, trying to hold in the tears.

Even when she was hurting, the two were seeing each other?

Michael watched as she walked away and then climbed on his bike. He drove over to Maria's, picked her up and then took her to his place.

--

Michael and Maria talked about what had happened to Liz. Michael recapped his version of what happened once she came over and what he planned to do to Jayson. Maria frowned and disagreed about him doing anything, as she did not want him to risk getting caught.

"Michael, do you not remember what Pierce did to Max? I don't want that happening to you!" She shouted.

They couldn't agree, but finally hours later Michael grabbed her up in a hug, and held on to her to calm her down. It was a method he learned while they were dating.

Liz woke up a couple of hours later, still having nightmares of what Jayson could have possible do to her. Pulling on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a jean jacket with some flip-flops, she slipped them on. Grabbing his Metallica shirt he lent her, she headed to Michael's. Maybe they could hang out too.

Maria was crying by the time Michael released her. She smacked him on the shoulder and continued to cry. Michael was confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Maria? What's wrong?" He asked.

Maria wiped her tears away.

"First, my best friend is almost raped...by an animal!" She said letting her angry tears fall down, "And then YOU won't listen to reason!" She said sniffling as she stomped her foot.

"You think you can just wave your hand and make everything better?! This will never be better! And then what will Liz do if you get sent to the white room!" She said tears streaming down her face.

Michael watched her and shook his head.

"Maria, I won't let that happen. I won't get caught." He said with a sad look on his face, as he reached to pull her towards him again.

He needed to hug her, so she knew he would do anything to protect her and Liz.

Liz finally arrived at Michael's apartment door and she knocked on it, taking a deep breath. She heard voices but she guessed it was the television or something.

Maria's crying covered up the sound of Liz's knocking and Michael continued to hold her against him trying to comfort his hurting friend. Maria just cried into his shirt ranting about how he should think before he did things. Michael looked off, as he held her, as he began to think that maybe she was right. Maybe he should just let the higher powers deal with Jayson, but thinking about the look on Liz's face when she came to him, it made Michael's blood boil all over again, as he saw red.

Liz frowned, as she hoped everything was okay, and she knocked a little bit louder, getting frustrated, which showed on her face. Placing the shirt in her right hand, she waited for Michael to open the door.

Michael frowned, as he figured it had to be Liz, and he used his powers to open the door, as he continued to hug Maria.

"Come in!" He shouted.

Liz walked inside and she definitely felt out of place. Were they back together again? She should have known.

"Um... I was just returning your shirt, Michael," Liz said with a roll of her eyes.

Maria frowned and was about to pull away when Liz walked in. Maria looked over with tears in her eyes and she stepped away from Michael.

"Liz, sweetie, I wasn't expecting you." She said with a wavering smile.

Michael looked from Maria to Liz and then smiled at Liz.

"Hey thanks. I love this thing." He said as he looked at her. "Maria and I were just talking." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, don't let me stop. I am going to go home, anyway," Liz said, not even knowing she was talking a little rudely, and she shook her head when she began to walk out. "Bye."

Maria frowned and stepped forward knowing her friend probably wanted alone time with Michael.

"No, you can stay. I should probably go," she said trying to show Liz that she wasn't stepping on her territory.

She swallowed and looked at her friend.

Michael looked at Maria.

"You have to go?"

He was confused. First, he had two girls over, and now, they both wanted to leave. Did he smell? He looked at them both.

"You both can stay. We can order pizza if you want." He said with a shrug.

"No, that's okay. I should be getting home, anyway," Liz said, as she scratched the back of her neck. "You two have fun together."

She glared at Maria and then walked out of Michael's apartment, wanting to get away from the two lovebirds.

Maria frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"Well that was uncalled for." She mumbled, as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Michael frowned, "What is her problem?" He asked confused as hell.

Maria just shrugged, not wanting to give Liz's secret away.

"Oh Michael...get a clue, my dear." She said with a shake of her head.

She then wiped the last of the tears away.

Michael shrugged, not understanding her. He then looked down at her.

"Are you feeling better at least?" He asked.

"Sure...I just..." She paused, "Michael, just be careful okay? I know that we've talked about our past...and what not...but I don't think you understand. I still care about you a lot. You mean a lot to me no matter what...and you and Liz are like my family...and Alex of course. If I lost you because of what happened to Liz...it would be as if I lost you both." She said sadly.

Michael nodded in understanding. He hugged Maria one last time, then kissed her on the top of her head. He would always love her, as he realized that now, but they could never be what they once were. He offered to drive her home. He took her home and then drove towards the Crashdown, for some reason, he really wanted to see Liz at the moment.

Liz changed into a pair of pajama pants and a short-sleeved shirt, feeling like everything bad was happening to her right now. Michael was never ever going to find out how she really felt for him. She had closed her window and shut the blinds, preparing to forget everything right now.

Michael parked and climbed up the side of the Crashdown. He saw her blinds were closed and he frowned.

"Liz?" He said softly as he tapped on the glass.

Liz heard Michael's voice and she sighed heavily. What was he even doing here? She took a deep breath, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she pushed her blinds up and opened her window. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Liz asked softly.

Michael looked at her and smiled.

"I just came to check up on you. I just dropped Maria off." He said, motioning towards the street.

Liz nodded her head, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, um, that's nice," Liz said, as she looked over at him. "As you can see, I am perfectly fine."

Michael nodded and then turned his head, "Are you okay Parker?"

"I'm fine," Liz said softly, as she looked away from him. "I've never been better."

Michael nodded, confused by her actions.

"That's good. So what was up with you earlier?" He asked.

"It's nothing, Michael," Liz lied, as she couldn't tell him how she felt. He was a guy, so he probably would not understand, anyway.

Michael nodded, accepting her words.

"Okay, good. I didn't want you to be mad at me...but I figured I didn't do anything...so you couldn't be." He said with a laugh.

"No, YOU didn't do anything," Liz sighed, as she looked away from him. Sometimes, it was hard to see Maria and Michael together.

Are you mad at Maria?" He asked, wondering why she could be mad at her.

"No Michael," Liz said with a shake of her head. "You should go."

Michael felt hurt but nodded.

"Sure, okay. Well have a good night Parker." He said with a shrug as he stood up.

"Michael, wait!" Liz frowned, as she grabbed his arm, feeling her heart beginning to race. "I didn't mean to be so cold towards you."

Michael looked down at her.

"Don't worry about it, Parker." He said shrugging her off. He was hurt by her actions but figured it was only because of how he felt about her. "I'm a big boy." He said as he walked away and started climbing down her ladder.

Liz wanted to tell Michael how she felt towards him but she just couldn't do it. Shaking her head, she licked across her bottom lip, watching him go down the ladder, and eventually, she went to sleep.


	7. Where he learns the truth!

**Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?**

**Author's Note: So, I promised you guys we'd get you another chapter. I promise that things will hopefully pick up. With me going to Job Corp. in November and Andrea in college, who knows. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**-7-**

Maria hadn't seen Liz in a few days. She had been spending time with Michael, though trying to get him to calm down about why Liz was ignoring him, as well and his plans for Jayson. She was walking with him through the hallways when she saw Liz. She knew that Liz saw them and she bit her lip, as she watched Liz slam her locker and run away. Maria shook her head and groaned. She was not going to let her get away with that this time. She looked up at Michael.

"Hey buddy, I am going to go talk to Liz. I'll talk to you later k?" She asked.

He nodded and walked to his class.

Maria ran down the hall towards Liz. "Liz!" She shouted as she saw her run into a bathroom.

"Leave me alone!" Liz groaned, as she rushed into the stall, and she locked it shut.

She was not going to open up to Maria, especially since Maria and Michael seemed to be all chummy once again, and she sighed heavily.

Maria frowned and knocked on the stall door.

"Elizabeth Parker. Open the damn door. You are being a child." She said sternly.

"Yeah and? You've been hanging with Michael like some love sick teenager," Liz scoffed, holding back her tears. "Just... go... away..."

Maria frowned.

"What the heck are you talking about? We are friends! I am with Jimmy and you know that!" She said feeling anger build up inside her. "Stop acting like this. I did nothing except be Michael's friend!" She said and then she did something she shouldn't have. She smirked and let her anger get the better of her. "Besides, he is the one all over me. Not me on him." She said, as she stomped out of the bathroom. She was sick of Liz's antics. Her only crime was caring about the two.

Liz frowned, as she shook her head. This was something she couldn't deal with. When she was sure Maria wasn't there, she quickly left the school since it was the end of the day. She needed to get away for a while, anyway. After getting home, she slammed her bedroom door shut, and she let the tears fall down her face when she crawled into bed. She was now determined that they were together more than ever.

Maria stormed out of the school but bumped into Michael in the process. Michael looked down, she looked upset and he was confused. "Hey, what is going on?" He asked concern coming over his face. Maria just looked at him and shook her head, "Why don't you go ask Liz. She is being ridiculous." She said as she pushed away from him and left to her class. Michael sighed, being friends with two girls was harder than he though. He ran a hand through his hair and then made his way to Liz's locker. He saw she wasn't there and decided to go look for her. He left school on his bike and drove to the Crashdown. He climbed up the side of the Crashdown and then hopped onto her balcony. He looked at her through her window for a while and saw she was crying.

Liz sat up in the bed and she took a deep breath, as she walked over to her closer. The words still rang through her head that Michael was all over Maria. Who was she even kidding now? It was such a shame that she was feeling so jealous of the two and it made her upset at herself. She just needed to get out for a little bit, wanting so badly to just disappear at that given second. She wiped away her tears with her thumbs, wanting to feel calm. Michael definitely had her so crazy and she was not sure if she liked this feeling.

Michael watched Liz and then decided to make himself known, as he tapped on her window. Then, he waved at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes filled with worry. Why was she crying? Why hadn't Maria told him what was going on?

Liz then froze when she saw Michael. This definitely was not a good time at all. She walked over to her window and pushed her window open. She then took a deep breath, as she face Michael. "Hey Michael, what are you doing here?"

Michael looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Maria told me to come see you. She said you were being ridiculous. So, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Michael," Liz lied, as she played with her fingers, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Maria and I get into fights sometimes..."

"Yeah, I can see that...but seeing Maria that upset...it had to be something big," He said, as he sat on her balcony, and continued to look at her.

Liz sighed, as she looked into Michael's eyes, and she closed her eyes briefly before she looked into his eyes. "Michael, everything will be okay in due time. I promise."

"Okay, I won't pry. Just try not to get DeLuca too upset." He said with a teasing smile.

Liz gave him a small smile, as she looked over at him. "Yeah because then she'll take it out on you. That's something you don't want to do with, right?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah and I hate seeing my two favorite girls upset." He said honestly.

Liz felt her cheeks redden, as she looked into his eyes, and she rubbed her temples. "I know, Michael, and I'm sorry. I am just so stressed out about school and this whole alien thing with my body too."

Michael nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I understand. Just try not to wear yourself out too much buddy." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Max has been asking about you." He said finally.

Liz looked at Michael with a frown, as he looked at her, and she looked to the ground. Of course Michael wasn't worried about her. It was Max.

"What did he want?" Liz frowned, as she looked back at him.

"He was wondering how you were doing...wanted to make sure I Was taking care of you..." Michael paused. There was more, but he didn't feel up to discussing it at the moment. "The usual." He finished with a small smile.

Liz knew what he meant and she sighed.

"It's like he doesn't want me to even move on," Liz replied, as she shook her head, hating that Max was always asking about her. She didn't need to see it, as she definitely knew by the glances that Max would give her.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know if it is that. I just think he is honestly worried about you. I know he did something stupid, Liz, but he is a good guy...and he's dealing with some heavy stuff...he isn't out to get you."

Liz sighed, as she felt bad, and she looked away from him.

"I know, Michael, but... it's still painful to see the two of them together. I may not act like it affected me but I am still hurt that he felt like he... had to sleep with Tess." Feeling like she went too far, she rubbed her hands over her face. "I know he's a good man."

Michael gave her a sad smile, as he could definitely understand how she felt, but he didn't want to make her talk about it, and he definitely didn't want to talk about him and Maria or how it still hurt him.

"I understand. I feel the same way about Maria." He said honestly.

He then looked away not really wanting to discuss it further.

Liz knew exactly how he felt and she sighed softly. Even though she was mad at Max, she still couldn't help herself by having feelings for him.

"You know... the two of us could actually do something tonight if you're free?"

Michael thought for a while then looked over at her.

"Sure. I think I am free. Just homework." He said with a nod.

"I could help you with homework and the two of us could actually do something fun," Liz told Michael, as she looked over at him. "We could go bowling if you'd like?"

"Sure, that works. What time?" He asked, feeling his heart race slightly at the thought of being alone with Liz again.

"Why don't we work on our homework here and we can go afterwards? If not, we can meet at the bowling alley at around six if you want?" Liz offered, as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I brought my school bag, so homework here sounds good," He said with a genuine smile.

Smiling over at him, as she stepped aside, so he could come inside. "Hey, if we finish early, we can go to the bowling alley sooner."

"Yeah, so let's get this over with," He said, as he put his backpack on her bed.

He looked around, as he was alone with Liz in her bedroom. He felt nervous suddenly, and he swallowed, trying to calm himself down. He sat on the floor and opened up his books.

Liz sat next to him on the floor and she looked over at him.

"Hey, you thirsty or hungry, Michael? I can get us something to snack on, while we do our homework."

"Sure, that sounds good. Just make sure to bring Tabasco," He said, as he began reading.

Liz nodded, as she went downstairs, and she noticed that there was a basket of Saturn rings in the kitchen above the Crashdown. She grabbed the basket and she smiled a little bit, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She grabbed two Snapple's from the refrigerator, and put the Tabasco sauce in her pocket. She then arrived back in her room not too long afterwards.

"Hey, here are some Saturn rings."

Michael nodded and took the Saturn Rings.

"Awesome, thanks Liz." He said, as he bit into one that was now covered with Tabasco. "You're the best." He said with a grin and a mouth full of Saturn Rings.

Liz had to laugh at him and she shook her head. She had brought her some chips from the kitchen before she came up to her room. "Well, I do try."

Michael nodded and continued to read his book. "What homework do you have?"

Liz pulled out her Math with a frown on her face, as she looked over at him. "My least favorite subject. Math, of course. What kind of homework are you doing?"

Michael looked down and frowned.

"Science and History...pointless subjects." He said smirking at Liz, knowing she would defend science.

"Hey now! You can badmouth History all you want but don't be dissing my favorite subject," Liz stated with a cute pout on her face.

Michael shrugged and looked away from her.

"Math is better." He said with a smirk.

"Math is the useless one," Liz winked, as she opened up her textbook, while eating some of her chips.

Michael laughed and shook his head as he started reading history. He summarized a few paragraphs and then started on science. He got stuck and looked over at Liz.

"Hey, science nerd, what the heck are these formulas?" He asked, as he pointed to his science homework.

"You better be nice," Liz joked, as she began to explain to Michael the formulas as best as she could where Michael would understand. While so, her arm brushed against Michael's arm.

Michael looked down at their arms and shifted slightly, so that their arms were not touching. His heart had not only sped up but also, it started beating so hard he swore Liz would be able to hear it. That made him nervous. He hadn't felt that way in a long time about someone other than Maria and it made him very nervous that it was Liz of all people.

Liz bit down on her lip, as she pulled back when Michael did. She looked over at Michael and she gave him a faint smile. "Do you understand it a little bit better?"

"Yeah thanks...you should be a professor or something," He said with a small smile, as he scratched the back of his neck, and he started working on the problems again. He understood them better but felt nervous about doing them in front of her for some reason.

Liz smiled at his compliment and she rubbed the back of her neck. She got the Math problems, as they were the ones he had helped her the other day since she was doing some extra credit. Showing her work, she smiled, as she glanced at Michael in the corner of her eye.

Michael was watching Liz out of the corner of his eye, as well, as he finished up his science problems. He put his pencil down and smiled over at her.

"You know, I think this is the first year I Will pass every class. Thanks to you." He said with a genuine smile.

"I don't mind helping you, Michael, and you're welcome," Liz smiled, as she looked over at him, taking a sip of her Snapple. "If you ever need me for anything, just ask me."

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he scratched his eyebrow. "So...you almost done with math?" He asked stretching his neck to look at her problems. He noticed they were the problems he had helped her with before.

Liz smiled, as she wrote down the last problem, showing her work, and she shut her book.

"Now I am. I decided that I needed some extra credit," Liz admitted, as she put her book in her bag.

"Extra credit? Never done extra credit before," Michael admitted with a small smile. "But whatever floats your boat Parker."

"Yeah, I need it," Liz said with a smile, as she put her book bag on her bed, and she looked over at him when he ate some more Saturn rings. "Do you want to go bowling now?"

Michael chomped on a Saturn Ring then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," He said, as he stood up, and wiped his greasy fingers on his shirt.

Liz shook her head, as she stood up to her feet. She was glad that she was in comfortable food right now. Looking at him, she led him to the window. "Can I ride with you, Michael?"

"Sure, I'll give you a ride." He said, as he tossed his helmet to her. "Let's go, Parker, prepare to get your butt kicked." He said with a smirk, as he climbed out of the window.

"You really think you are that good?" Liz grinned, as she put on the helmet, and she climbed on the bike behind Michael.

"Of course I am that good." He said, as he started his bike.

He felt her arms come around him, and that warm familiar feeling filled him where he succumbed to it, allowing it to take over. He swallowed and then drove towards the bowling alley.

Just being this close to Michael, it felt like the most natural thing. It was then that she realized she was going to tell Michael the truth about how she really and truly felt.

Michael parked at the bowling alley and looked over at Liz as she climbed off. He took the helmet and they walked into the alley. He had been saving his money, so he paid for them both, and motioned towards the empty alley. He didn't notice Max, Tess and Isabel playing in a nearby alley.

Max noticed and swallowed. He clenched his jaw, as he watched them put on their shoes. He saw the smile on Liz's face and his heart ached. She used to smile that way when she was around him. Max felt betrayed and angry.

Liz laughed at something Michael said and she was glad that she could depend on him. "I am going to pray that I can actually beat you..."

Michael grinned at Liz. He couldn't remember a time when he had had this much fun. He tied his shoes and then stood up to look for a ball. He felt someone's eyes on the back of his neck but he shook off the feeling. Today, he was going to just enjoy being with Liz.

Liz finished putting on her bowling shoes and she watched him grab his ball after he put their names in the system. Just seeing that smile on his face, it was something that she was hoping to see more of.

Michael looked up.

"You're up Parker." He said, as he selected his ball, and sat down to watch her.

"Wait... you're not going to go first?" Liz pouted, as she looked over at him, and she stood up to select her ball.

Michael shook his head. "Nope, you are up first." He said with a smile.

Liz rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the blue bowling bowl, and she put her fingers through the bowls. She then let the bowl roll down the lane where she got a strike immediately.

Michael clapped and then stood up. "Good job, Parker." He said, as he held out his hand for a high-five.

Liz smiled, as she high-fived Michael, feeling the butterflies stirring within her stomach. "Thank you and good luck, Michael." Liz then sat down, waiting for her turn.

Michael stood up and rolled his ball down the alley. He knew he would make a strike, he was an excellent bowler, but he looked back at Liz, noticing her watching his ball intensely. He smiled and waved his hand so she didn't see, making his ball go in the gutter. He figured he would let her win every once in a while. Michael frowned and pretended to be sad.

"Hey, that sucks. I almost made that one too." He said in a bummed out voice.

Liz frowned, as she looked at Michael, and she gave him a small, almost, looking sad smile.

"Aw, well, you got one more try, Michael. Maybe you can get a strike this time." Liz was so happy that the two of them were spending time together. It was almost like a date somewhat.

Michael pretended to concentrate and picked up his ball for a second time. He slid it down the alley and then made sure he only hit 3 pins.

"Oh well, maybe next time...but don't worry, Parker, I will beat you," He said in a teasing tone.

Liz giggled, as she saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"With the way you're bowling, I am not too sure about that," Liz joked, as she stood up to get her ball.

Michael gave a small smirk and bit his bottom lip. He sighed and sat down, watching her. He began looking around and finally noticed Max was there, staring at the two. Michael swallowed and waved, why hadn't Max said hello to him? He stood up and left Liz.

"Hey Max." He said as he came closer. He waved at Isabel and Tess.

Liz watched Michael go to Max and she sighed. Max was looking at them like he was upset at Michael. Shaking her thought away, she let her ball roll from her fingers to the middle of the alley, only knocking down seven pins.

Max looked at Michael and gave him a small glare.

"So, having fun?" He asked, motioning over to Liz.

Michael looked over and saw Liz bowling her second time attempting a spare.

"Yeah...enough fun..." He said, as he scratched his eyebrow.

Max just nodded and clenched his jaw.

Liz pouted, as she then watched her ball come back to her, and she sighed heavily. All she knew was she wanted for Max to go away. He wasn't going to leave her alone at all. Taking a deep breath because she was stressed about Max, she hit two pins down, leaving one pin up.

"Hey Michael, it's your turn."

Michael looked at Max and then started walking away.

"I'll catch you later Max." Michael said, as he walked over to Liz.

Then, without thinking, he put his arm around her to give her a half hug.

"Good job," He said looking at the score. He then released her and walked over to his ball.

Max saw red. He picked up his own ball and ignored Tess and Isabel, as he rolled it at magnificent speeds down the alley. He continued to watch Michael and Liz.

"You can do it, Michael!" Liz grinned, as she clasped her hands together, and she crossed her legs together, looking over at Michael when he picked up his ball.

Michael picked up his ball and decided to go in for a strike. He rolled the ball and made a strike. He raised his hands up in a victorious way, and then turned to Liz, who had jumped up when he made a strike. He rushed to her and lifted her up in a hug, swinging her around not even thinking, just doing what felt natural.

Liz loved having Michael's arms around her and she cheered along with him. She didn't even notice Max, Isabel, and Tess staring at the two. A smirk came over her face, as he set her down and she placed her hands against his chest.

"So... you are good. I am jealous, Michael."

Michael smiled at her and then saw a not too happy Max storming over. A very pregnant Tess was trying to hold him back, while Isabel was trying to keep Tess from interfering. Max of course, managed to get past them and he walked over to Michael, grabbing him by his collar.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Guerin?" Max growled.

"Whoa, whoa, Max, let go of him! He did not do anything." Liz yelled at Max, as she glared at him, and she tried to push Max off of Michael. "We were enjoying our game... so what do you think you're doing?"

Michael looked at Max and saw the anger and fury in his eyes. Michael swallowed and glared back at Max, as he looked at Liz, and saw that her shoving Max was not making him budge. Max was a strong guy and he knew Liz couldn't do a thing. He just looked at her and then looked back at Max.

"She's right Maxwell, I didn't do anything." He said coldly.

Max glared and shook his head.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for Michael? You think I wouldn't notice you guys on a date? What the hell? I thought you were my friend." He said, shoving Michael a little where Michael just stood his ground.

Liz quickly moved in front of Max, as she glared at him. "Max, it should not even matter if we're on a date, which we're not. You really need to mind your business, Max..."

Max ignored Liz and Michael looked at Liz trying to get her to be quiet. He knew she was just fueling the fire. Instead, Max answered to Michael, as he side-stepped Liz, continuing to hold on to the collar of Michael's shirt.

"It is my business if my supposed best friend is going after the girl I used to be in love with," Max said with a low growl, as the fire danced in his eyes.

Michael swallowed and tried to think of what to say, as he waited, then placed his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Maxwell, I am not on a date with Liz. I swear," He said honestly, as he tried to control his temper. He felt his anger growing, as Max continued to act as if he or Liz were Max's property.

Liz sighed, as she looked at Max, and she frowned, standing by Tess and Isabel. She wanted to do something but what could Liz possibly do without Max injuring Michael?

Max continued to glare at Michael and then pulled back slightly.

"That's a good thing Michael...I don't like when people betray me," He said in a threatening voice.

Michael glared back at him and clenched his fist. He wanted to slug Max, and then scream at him, but he held back. He didn't want someone to get hurt and he definitely did not want to start a scene in the bowling alley.

"Look, Maxwell, let's just forget about this."

Michael thought of anything he could say to get Max off his back.

"Look if you want me to stay away from Liz...I can do that." Michael said, lying through his teeth. He did not want to stay away from Liz. In fact, that thought made him feel sick, but he swallowed, and looked at Max's expression.

Liz's face fell, as she looked at Max, and then to Michael. She was never going to forgive Max for this. It was like she couldn't date anyone without telling Max. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him, and she took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe this."

Michael and Max both broke away from each other to look at Liz.

Max looked at Liz and felt himself growing angrier. Michael looked at her with a questioning stare.

"Max, I cannot believe you. Is... Is this what you're going to do each time I like a guy or even start dating?" Liz asked, as she walked up to Max with a shake of her head.

Michael looked at Liz with shock. Had she just admitted she liked him? He stepped back and continued to look at her. He couldn't hide the shock on his face but he saw Max's anger and made sure his face showed no emotion. He did his usual stone cold eyes and clenched jaw look.

Max looked at Liz and glared.

"So, you are admitting you have feelings for Michael?!" He asked angrily.

"Does it look like it's any of your business who I date, Max? And yes, I do like Michael... not that it's any of your business," Liz said with a shake of her head, as she looked at Michael. "I am really sorry that you had to find out like this..."

Max stepped back, as he felt as if he had just been slapped in the face. He looked at Michael and glared. He saw Michael looked calm and collected. He pointed at him.

"Don't act so innocent. You have feelings for her too. Don't you!" Max said, feeling anger coursing throughout his body.

Michael looked at Liz, as part of him wanted to jump up and hug her, to spin her around till they were both dizzy, or to even to kiss her a million times, but he held back and kept his calm exterior. When he heard Max's heated question, he thought about all he would lose if he answered this question wrong. He looked into Max's eyes and shook his head.

"No, I don't," He said, as he then turned, and walked out of the bowling alley, feeling his heart breaking for the second time in his life. He jumped on his bike, and drove to his apartment, feeling as if he had just lost his entire world.

Liz felt the tears in her eyes, as she heard Michael's words, and she bit back her tongue. Turning to Max, she stepped away from him.

"Are you happy now, Max? I am miserable and it's all your fault!"

Max just looked at her.

"It's not my fault Michael doesn't have feelings for you." he said plainly and with a cold tone.

His heart hurt and he wanted hers to hurt just as much. He then turned and walked back towards Isabel and Tess. He grabbed his stuff and left. Isabel looked sadly at Liz and then pulled Tess out.

Tess smirked in Liz's direction. Seeing the girl look so miserable made her feel happy. She left with the others.

Liz frowned, as she watched them leave, and she gathered her things together. How could this have happened to her? Grabbing her things after she returned her bowling shoes, Liz eventually went home, but she dialed Maria's number. She needed to apologize to her and explain everything that happened. As she dialed Maria's number, she closed her blinds, leaving her window open.


	8. Finally, coming apart in front of you!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-8-

Maria was at home when she got a call from Michael. He was rude and abrupt and told her not to call him for a few days. She just shrugged and told him, "Sure thing buddy..." and then he hung up with a rude click. Maria was about to start some homework when her phone rang for a second time within the hour. She sighed and wondered if it was Michael calling to apologize, or Jimmy wanting to do something. She was surprised to see it was Liz. She was still ticked about what had happened earlier but she decided to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Maria, I need to see you," Liz frowned, as tears slipped down her face. "I can never show my face to Michael ever again... He knows... and it's all Max's fault..."

Liz was sobbing on the phone that she could not help her body from shaking.

Maria's anger instantly melted when she heard her friend and she nodded. "I'll be right over...just stay put."

She hung up and threw on a light sweater and shoes. She ran out calling out to her mom, "I'm going to Liz's".

She ran to her car and jumped in, as she sped all the way to Liz's, and she used her key to get in through the Crashdown. She came barreling through the door. Her arms were instantly opened and she walked over to Liz where she wrapped her up in a hug. Liz looked a mess, as she had red eyes, wet cheeks, and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She held on to her friend and smoothed her hair.

"Tell me what happened..." She whispered into her shoulder.

Liz frowned, as she looked down at her lap, frowning.

"Michael and I decided to hang out. Just like friends. A relationship was furthest thing from my moment right then. Max was there with Tess and Isabel. I don't even know why Tess was there when she shouldn't be on her feet," Liz spat out, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Max came over and basically bullied Michael that we better not be dating. It was so bad, Maria. He's never going to talk to me. I blurted out my feelings and then Max got on Michael, thinking he felt something for me... but... he just said... no and left."

Maria listened and bit her lip.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Max!" She said, as she too crossed her arms over her chest. "What the heck is his problem?" She asked in disgust as she tapped her fingers on her arms. "He is such a flippin' dictator." She said with a shake of her head. "And Michael! No way...he didn't say that, did he? You mean...he said he had no feelings for you?" She asked in disbelief.

"He just said no, Maria. I should just move away and never come back. I mean, we should just take Jimmy and leave Roswell," Liz frowned, as tears continued to follow down her cheeks. "I hate Max Evans so much, Maria. If I couldn't hate anyone... well, now, I can."

Maria nodded in understanding. "I know, pumpkin...and as lovely as leaving Roswell sounds...you know this will blow over...and maybe one day, you and Michael can be friends." She said with a firm nod. She then sighed, "I can't believe Max was doing that to Michael...that is just insane." She stated.

"Yeah, he grabbed him by the collar and everything," Liz sighed, as she then looked at Maria. "And… I'm sorry for earlier. I was just jealous that maybe... Michael still wanted to be with you... you know?"

Maria nodded and waved her hand dissmissively in the air. "Chica, don't even worry about it." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Space boy and I have nothing going on...in fact, he called me a while ago and told me not to call him for a while...but maybe I should now that I know this." She said with a shrug.

"I don't want you to. Please don't. It's only going to make things even worse," Liz said, as she took a deep breath. "But you can definitely give Max Evans a piece of your mind for me. That would definitely make my day."

Maria laughed and nodded.

"I just might...don't tempt me." She said with a shake of her head. She definitely did want to give that boy a piece of her mind, as she had had enough of him.

Liz sighed, as she gave her friend a tight hug. "Thank you, Maria, but maybe I should get some rest right now. I think sleep might do me some wonders."

"Yeah, you're a mess." She joked as she stood up. She then gave Liz one last hug and then waved, "Night Lizzie."

She walked out and drove back home.

As Liz watched her friend leave, she laid down back on her bed, where the tearstains still on her face when she eventually drifted off to sleep. The last thing on her mind was Michael Guerrin running out of the bowling alley.

--

Liz was moving around the Crashdown very slowly. She just wasn't herself, as it had been a couple days since the whole Max thing had happened. It was just weird being around Michael in class and not saying anything. Placing an order in, she began to clean down the counters, so out of it.

Michael had spent the last few days almost completely silent. Maria had come by to say hi a few times to make sure he was doing okay but he would just blankly stare at her till she mumbled something about being late where she simply would run off. Michael felt bad but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to come out and just say how he felt about Liz. Besides, he had ruined it all with her. He replayed what he had said over and over and flinched every time. He avoided her eye contact and managed to not talk or hang out with her the last few days. However, they would have to communicate, as he had a shift to work with her. He walked into the Crashdown, and with his eyes straightforward, he walked to the back and changed into his uniform.

Liz just did not know what to do. She had tried to get Maria to talk to Michael for her but it never worked, as Maria kept on telling her that Michael would just blank out. She was drinking a bottle of water, as she had served all the customers their orders already. Rubbing her temples, as she was wiping the counters, she frowned when she looked at the time. Michael would be starting pretty soon.

Michael tied his apron and then walked into the kitchen. He started flipping burgers and tried to keep his mind off of Liz, as she walked around taking orders. He watched her out of the corner of his eye but tried to look disinterested. He suddenly felt angry with her for ruining everything and he shook his head. He felt as if she should have kept her feelings to herself, as this couldn't happen between them. Now, she had ruined everything. Michael suddenly glared at her wanting to tell her exactly how he felt, both angry, and absolutely in love with her but he clenched his jaw and continued to flip burgers, trying to ignore his racing heart.

As Liz put an order up, she saw Michael, and she quickly walked away. Maybe she should have told her dad she wasn't feeling well. That way, she would not have to deal with being around Michael. This was something she really didn't need now. It was Max's entire fault and she was never going to forgive him. If Max ever came in her family's restaurant, she know she'd lose it.

Michael knew Max didn't want to ever see Liz after hearing what she had said at the bowling alley, but he knew Max had something to tell him, and would be coming into the restaurant later. He just continued to flip burgers and fill orders. Everytime Liz came up, he would look away, as if it disgusted him to even look at her. He couldn't let her know how he was really feeling.

Liz was a total mess right now. How could she do this to both Michael and her? She had made herself look extremely vulnerable and distraught last night that she didn't even think about their friendship. What in the world was she thinking?

After a hour at the CrashDown, Michael heard the door ring and he looked up. Max walked in looking torn up and as if he had been up for days. Michael looked over and gave a small wave. He then took off his apron and walked out to the front.

"Maxwell...you look like shit." Michael stated. He was angry with Max for assuming things about his relationship with Liz but he also understood. Max was right on the money. He did have feelings for Liz, feelings that had to end. He motioned to a booth and Max sat down with him.

"Thanks Michael," Max said sarcastically.

Michael looked at him, "So, what is this about? I don't have all day...I have a five minute break."

Max gave Michael a sad, distressed look.

"Something's come up...with the baby," He said, as he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "It's dying…" He said, as a tear threatened to fall down his cheek.

Michael felt his heart start to race, as he felt bad for Max, who looked as though his world had just come crashing down on him. Simply, he kept his normal exterior and nodded slowly.

"How? What do you mean?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"The atmosphere on Earth…it's killing the baby," He said, as he swallowed back tears.

Michael watched and then leaned back. "What are you going to do?"

Max looked at him and swallowed again, as if trying to think of what to say.

"There is a way...to go home. But I want to talk to you and Isabel about that later...we'll come to your place tonight," He said, as he stood up.

Max looked over and saw Liz waiting on tables and his heart broke more. He hated feeling this way for her, as he knew she had moved on, and he resented Michael for that.

Liz saw Michael and Max and she sighed softly. Max looked like shit and Michael just looked like... well, he looked like Michael. She wanted to talk to both of them but this wasn't the place. Continuing to run around the diner, she took orders every now and then, acting like she was all right.

Michael watched, as Max looked at Liz, and he felt ashamed of himself. How could he ever go after his best friend's love? He scratched his eyebrow, and stood up, pretending he didn't see Max practically drooling over Liz.

"Okay...tonight," He said, as he then turned.

He didn't want to cause a scene in the Crashdown and he knew Max would break down if he comforted him or anything. Michael put his apron back on and went back to the kitchen. His mind was spinning. A way to go home? Would they really have a way home? How did Max find that? Michael's head was filled with questions that he had no answers to. He sighed and realized now he had something to take his mind off of Liz.

Watching Michael go to the back, Liz saw how wrecked Max looked, and she sighed. Maybe she needed to talk to Max once and for all. There used to be a time when she could go to Max for anything. Nervously, Liz approached Max's table, and she looked down at him.

"Hi Max, can I get you anything?" Liz asked, as she looked horrible, tears in her eyes.

Max looked at Liz and felt his heart break at the sight of her looking so hurt. He looked down and turned his head away. He couldn't stand to see her that way and as he contemplated his future and the decision he had to make. He shook his head and then was about to walk away but he stayed instead. He felt he needed to talk to Liz. His heart hurt, and he didn't feel he could, but something in her watery brown eyes reminded him of how they once were together, and how she used to look at him with love, not hate. Those thoughts made him stay.

Nervously, as she watched him stay, Liz placed her hands at her sides, and she ran a single hand through her hair.

"Max… I think we really need to talk," Liz said, as she looked into his eyes when he looked at her. "And not just about last night. What I mean is… everything. Do you… think we can talk? I was just about to take my break right now, anyway…"

Max looked at her and swallowed, as he knew Tess was waiting for him, but something in Liz's eyes made him nod. He cleared his throat and softly said, "Where do you want to talk?"

"Can… Can we talk in the back?" Liz asked, as she rubbed the back of her neck, and she took a deep breath, not even sure what the outcome would come.

Max nodded and waited for her to go to the back. He followed her, and once in back, he scratched the back of his neck, looking at her nervously. He hadn't been alone with her in a long time.

Liz motioned for him to sit on the bench and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know I am the least person you want to talk to, Max, but there are just a couple of things I need to talk to you about."

Max nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked down at her with his expression filled eyes. "Okay..." He said softly.

"Well, um, there is a reason I broke up with you, and I should have told you long before," Liz sighed, as she looked to her feet. "I just want you to know I did what I did because I wanted... to be the one to protect you for once, Max."

Max frowned and swallowed. Talking to Liz about how she broke his heart was not something he wanted to do but he nodded because she seemed sincere, and as if she needed to talk about it.

"What do you mean Liz?" He asked, confused as to what she was saying.

"You... You came to me from the future. I know this sounds crazy, and maybe I am losing my mind, but you came from the future, so I could break up with you," Liz said in a rushed voice, tears filling her eyes.

Talking about this was way too hard because a part of her, deep down, still loved Max.

Max looked at Liz with confusion.

"Came from the future? Liz, that doesn't make sense..." He said as he ran a hand through his hair and he bit his bottom lip.

Was Liz losing her mind? He was suddenly worried for her.

Liz sighed, as she took a deep breath. "I know it sounds weird but the granolith had such power that it was able to send your future self to me. Apparently, the world wasn't the same since the skins practically took over..." Liz looked away from Max, as she seemed to be losing her mind being here.

Max frowned, as she definitely wasn't making sense.

"The granolith? I came from the future using the granolith? And I told you...what?" He asked slowly, trying to piece the story together, and make sense of it all.

"I had to break up with you because Tess left," Liz sighed, as she continued to not look at him. "She wasn't there to help you or the rest of the group. We were being under attack apparently."

Max's heart sped up.

"And…then what happened...since we were under attack?" He asked softly.

He swallowed and watched Liz as she continued to look everywhere but him, as he knew something inside him knew she was telling the truth, and he felt himself believing her.

Liz inhaled a deep breath and sighed. "Isabel had died two weeks ago... you held Michael dead in your arms for twenty minutes while you were under attack... it was just us..."

Max's heart stopped and his mind started spinning. Isabel and Michael died? It was just him and Liz? Everyone was dead...? He looked at Liz as realization came to his face. She did everything for them, to save their lives. She risked it all. She broke up with him and she slept with Kyle to save the world. Max's heart hurt and he held onto the wall as he clenched his jaw and finally spoke slowly.

"Why didn't you come to me...or God...even Michael, Isabel...anyone? Why did you have to sleep with Kyle?" He asked, his voice cracking, as he realized how different everything could have been.

"I... I faked it, Max. I had to hurt you, so you could be with Tess... your true destiny," Liz said, as she stood up, and she took a step away from him. "Max, I risked my happiness and yours to save... Earth. It just was not about us anymore."

Max swallowed as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"It could have been...it could have been about us. We could have kept Tess here some other way..." His voice cracked and he swallowed where he fought back his tears, not wanting to cry. "I love you…" He said sadly. "And seeing you in bed with Kyle was the worst moment of my life..." He said honestly, as his sad brown eyes looked away from her own.

"Max, you're my first love, but I had to sacrifice myself. You always saved me and for once, I wanted to be the one to see you happy," Liz sighed, as she looked down at her feet when she walked to the door. "I know I am not your favorite person right now."

Max couldn't let her go. He knew what she said was true and it made his heart hurt even more. He walked towards her, his eyes filled with tears.

"Liz, I don't know if you will be able to understand this...but you are my first and only love...and I am so sorry I hurt you."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him where he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately. He felt her resisting but she finally stopped and he opened their connection. He saw what she had just told him, a future version of himself coming to her, her pretending to sleep with Kyle, and then he saw something else. Her falling for Michael, and even though it killed Max, he continued to kiss her, wanting her to see how he felt also. He showed her through their connection how he miserably was with Tess, and how he regretted every day what had happened between him and her. When he finally pulled away, he looked down.

Liz had definitely been shocked when they kissed, as this definitely was not something she was even seeing. Feeling her cheeks redden, she took a step back, and she pushed Max's chin up.

"Max, I... I'm sorry but I just cannot be with you again." Liz looked away, as tears filled her eyes. "I... I wasn't kidding the other night when you made me break down telling Michael how I felt."

Liz licked across her bottom lip.

"I... I am very mad that I did that... but I just can't seem to hate you right now."

Max nodded in understanding as he let Liz break his heart for the thousandth time.

"I understand..." He said.

He shook his head as his hands trembled. He wanted to tell Liz everything, but he figured it wasn't his place. Michael would have to tell her later if he wanted to. He then turned and walked out, not wanting to see her anymore, feeling as if he didn't have the strength to see her and know she loved Michael and not him. He walked out and didn't turn back.


	9. Coming to an end!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-9-

Liz hadn't been done talking when Max came to her. She sighed, as she couldn't be the cause of Michael and Max's friendship breaking because they both had feelings for her. She inhaled a deep breath and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm such an idiot."

Michael was in the kitchen finishing up his shift. He wondered what Max could possibly have to talk to him about and he wondered what had happened between Max and Liz when they left to talk. HE couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and he quickly tried to push all thoughts of Liz out of his mind.

Liz sighed, as she walked back out to the Crashdown, and she took a deep breath. A breath left her lips, as she was so relieved that she told Max about his future self coming to see her.

Michael watched as Liz walked in and he tried to look away from her, as he definitely did not want her to catch him staring. He flipped his last burger, and when he saw the other cook come in, he walked out to change out of his outfit.

Liz watched Michael leave and she sighed. He hadn't said a single word to her and she didn't know why she was even surprised. She continued to work her shift, hating how she was even feeling.

--

Michael looked at Max, as he tried to take in everything that was just told to him. He had already known that his and Tess's baby was dying on Earth and he knew that they had found a way home, but he didn't realize that the time to leave was within the week.

He swallowed and then turned to look at Isabel, who looked pale, as her blonde hair was pulled back and she was in her sports bra and running pants. She had just gotten back from a workout. Michael looked at her and saw her shock and sadness. She looked at Michael, her blue eyes watering. She then turned back to Max.

"Max...is this all true? We're leaving?" Isabel asked in a wavering voice.

"We leave...in five days…" He said softly. "That is...if you two want to come...but I have to go." He said sadly, as he turned to look at Tess, who had a triumphant look on her face.

Michael nodded as he clenched his jaw and looked over at Isabel, who had begun biting her bottom lip.

"Five days..." She said in disbelief before standing up and walking out. "I just need to be alone for now." She said as she disappeared.

Max then turned to look at Michael, as he hadn't been able to really talk to him since Liz had confessed her feelings for Michael, and he felt his jealousy rise up. When he had kissed Liz, he saw how much she cared for Michael and it hurt him still.

"What do you think Michael." Max said finally.

Michael looked at Max and swallowed. "You're my brother...I go wherever you go." He said firmly. As he said those words, he felt torn, as he wanted to stay on Earth with Maria and Liz, but he didn't want his family to leave without him. And hadn't this been what he had wanted this whole time? He then stood up.

Max nodded and gave him a small smile, "Thanks Michael..."

Michael just nodded and then walked out.

"I guess we have a few good-byes to say." He said, as he put on his helmet, and then walked out of the Evans' house.

--

Michael rode his bike home and walked inside. Once in, he kicked his fridge. He was angry with himself for feeling hesitant about his decision, but Liz's face kept flashing in his mind, and he thought of a life, never seeing her again.

Liz had finally finished her shift, as she had covered for Maria, who went out of town to see Jimmy. She was happy for her friend, but at the same time, she was jealous. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top where she sat down on her bed with her head in her hands.

Michael was at his apartment when he realized he didn't want the last time he spoke to Liz to be his last time. He knew he had to patch things up with her, because he wasn't going to see her for much longer. He sighed and reached for his phone dialing her number.

Liz sighed, as she heard her cell phone go off. Not even looking to who it was, she reached over, and then pressed the talk button. She then placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

Michael heard Liz's voice and his heart sped up. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Liz, it's me...Michael." He said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Liz smiled, as she heard Michael's voice, but then remembered what happened at the bowling alley. "Oh, um, hi Michael."

Michael heard her nervousness and decided to pretend nothing had happened.

"Hey Parker. Want to hang out?" He asked as he stood up and began pacing.

Liz frowned at his words and she realized that he was going to act like nothing happened.

"Right now?" Liz asked, as it was Friday night. "Do you want me to come by?"

"Sure. Come by, we can watch a movie or something." He said trying to be nonchalant. "See you." He said as he hung up.

He contemplated telling her he was leaving but he decided against it. He didn't want to see her sad, and he knew that if she knew, he would not be able to act happy around her.

Liz hung up her cell phone and she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was hot outside, anyway, and Michael's house was between hot and cold sometimes. She'd borrow his throw if it got too cold. Telling her dad she would be back, she got into her car, and drove to Michael's. Her heart was racing a thousand times.

Michael changed into his favorite Metallica shirt and s pair of pants. He then sat on his couch and waited for her while he half-watched a police chase.

Liz finally arrived at Michael's and then parked her car. She had brought some of those brownies he liked and had packed them away in a bag. Approaching his door, as butterflies swarmed through her belly, she knocked on his door.

Michael stood up and opened the door, as he looked at Liz, and then motioned inside.

"Come in." He said.

He watched her, as she walked in, and felt the urge to grab her and hold her, but he resisted. He was leaving in five days, anyway. What was the point? He sighed and followed her in and he sat far away from her.

"How are you?" He asked.

Liz saw where he sat and she frowned to herself. She sat on the opposite side since he didn't want to be anywhere near her. Why was she even here if he was going to act like this?

"I... I'm fine, Michael. I brought you some brownies," Liz said, as she placed them on the table in front of the two them.

"Thanks." He said, as he took the brownies and began eating. "So, what have you been up to?" He asked, trying to keep casual conversation going.

"Nothing much, really. I finally talked to Max about his future-self coming to see me."

Michael looked over at her.

"Oh really? That's good...and what did he say?" Michael asked, curious as to what Max had to say about that whole situation.

"At first, he didn't believe me, but then he... kissed me. I think he realized I just didn't feel the same way," Liz admitted with a shrug, as she looked over at him, but quickly looked to the television.

Michael felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of Max and Liz kissing but he shook it off.

"Yeah...well that's cool. I am glad everything worked out. But I don't think Max wanted to get back with you anyways," Michael said kinda wanting Liz to feel hurt because he felt hurt. "He's leaving so...it would be pointless." He said with a nod, as he avoided her eyes, and continued looking at the t.v.

"Leaving?" Liz asked, as she looked over at him, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Are you leaving too?"

Michael looked over at her, and didn't say anything, which said everything. He clenched his jaw and then turned away, as he took another bite of a brownie. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Oh, I see," Liz said, not saying anything, and she stood up to her feet. "I think I should just go home, anyway, Michael. I don't even know why you asked me to come here. Am I that much of a mutant to you that you can't be sitting next to me?"

Liz held her tears back, as being close to him and him being so far away was making her want to cry her eyes out. She hated how she was feeling now.

Michael looked at her and stood up.

"What are you talking about? Liz, I am not your boyfriend!" He shouted. "What am I supposed to do? Hold you? Act like we are something we are not! We are friends! And that's it! So, leave if you want! If you can't be my friend, then leave. Don't be anything to me, then!" He said, as he stared at her.

Liz listened to his outbreak and she looked at him in shock. "That's what you want me to do, so I am going to stay put," Liz frowned, as she sat back down with a huff leaving her lips, and she grabbed the brownies, popping one into her mouth.

"You are ridiculous. I don't get you." He said, as he sat back down, while shaking his head.

"You don't have to get me, as I certainly don't get you," Liz sighed, as she leaned back against the couch. Sure, she was hurt, but Michael would be leaving. There was absolutely nothing that she could do.

Michael glared at her. "Yeah...well at least I make sense most the time...you just confuse me." He said with a shake of his head.

Liz turned her head, as she glared at him. "What? How do I even confuse you?"

Michael looked at her and raised his hands.

"You're so confusing. I act one way...I invite you over...and you act like I just asked you to be my girlfriend. I don't even understand where your feelings came from," He said, as he was trying to push her away.

It was hurting him, as he wanted to tell her he felt the same way as she did. He knew he was leaving and he needed to make her believe that he didn't feel that way for her.

"You know what, Michael? I am going to leave since I don't have to listen to you ridiculing me," Liz sighed, as she threw the bag of brownies at him, and she stood up to her feet. "Good bye, Michael." She then headed for the door, obviously hurt by his nasty words towards her.

Michael shrugged. "Yeah...well have a nice life, Parker." He called out, as she walked towards the door.

Liz opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door behind her. She sighed, as she walked towards her car where she was holding her tears in. She just was not going to cry over a boy... not now or ever.

Michael watched, as she left, and his heart crumbled with the slamming of the door. He cringed and then grabbed the bag of brownies and flung them at the television. He had done it. He had successfully hurt Liz and himself in the process. Nothing had gone the way he had planned, as he hadn't planned on telling her about leaving just yet. All he had wanted was to spend the last week with her as friends, before he left to go back to Antar, but he managed to screw that up. He shook his head and called Isabel. He invited her over, as he really needed another miserable soul to bond with.

Finally arriving home in her room, Liz let the tears come flooding down her cheeks, feeling the worst she could possibly feel. Michael just didn't feel the same and it just showed tonight that they would never be together.

When Isabel came over, Michael saw she had been crying. He wrapped her up in a hug and then took her over to the couch where they talked about leaving, and he held her, as she cried. Isabel, Max and Tess were all he had now.

Michael walked in the Crashdown with Tess, Isabel, Alex and Max., It was the last place on Earth he wanted to be as he hadn't seen Liz since their blow up. It had been two days, as he had three more days on Earth, and had done really well about staying away from her. However, Tess insisted on the place.

Isabel was holding Alex's hand and her eyes were red and puffy. Alex looked sad, as he sat down. He knew they were leaving and he was spending some quality time with them before it happened.

Liz was doing some rounds, as she watched Maria walk to 'their' table, and she frowned. She bit down on her bottom lip, as she put an order in. This chef definitely was not the same, especially since she hadn't seen Michael since she stormed out.

When Maria came over, she smiled down at everyone, "Hello, drinks?" She asked.

She smiled at them, as she knew that something had happened between Michael and Liz because Liz had been bitchy and irritable. However, she had not told Maria anything. Michael looked at Maria and ordered a cherry coke, as he then asked her to meet him after her shift was over. She was going to be hard to say goodbye too.

Maria nodded and then walked away to get all their drinks. She bit her lip, as she noticed Isabel looked horrible. Max did as well, as he was pale and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Maria sighed and passed by Liz.

"So, what's going on? Do I not know something?" She asked, as she looked back at the table, and shook her head.

"They're going back to their… 'home'," Liz said, as she glared at their table after she came back when she gave a customer their order. God, she was so horrible right now, but she didn't care right now. Max hadn't done anything, so she needed to give him a break. She was just mad that Michael didn't feel anything for her.

Maria looked at her and dropped the tray of drinks. They shattered on the ground and the cafe did a round of applause. Maria's mouth dropped and she looked at Liz in shock.

"What?! Their home?! You mean Czechoslovakia!?" She asked, as she whispered/shouted. She spun around not even paying attention to the shattered drinks and looked at Michael feeling sadness enveloping her.

"Yeah but they can leave. I don't care," Liz grumbled, as a couple of tears fell down her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. "He has not talked to me in town days and we had a huge fight, Maria. It's just not fair..."

Liz then took off to the back where she just couldn't be here to make a fool of herself in front of Michael or anyone for that matter.

Maria watched as Liz took off and she finally realized the mess around her. She sighed and shook her head. Liz was too wrapped up in her own emotions to help, so she began gathering up the mess and got the table more drinks. When she went to their table, she looked at Michael, and gave him a sad smile.

"Michael...I just heard...and I would like to think that that is why you wanted to talk to me later." She said sincerely.

Michael just nodded, "Yeah...so will you meet me?"

Maria nodded. Maria then took their order and walked to the back.

"Liz?" She called out, wondering where her friend had gone.

Liz came out of the bathroom and she inhaled a deep breath after she splashed some water on her face to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I'm sorry about that."

Maria nodded and reached out to push some hair out of Liz's face.

"How you holding up, Chica? I know you must be terribly upset…" She said sadly.

"I am but he doesn't want to talk to me, so I am not going to even make him say good-bye to me. I will say my good-bye to Max, Tess, and Isabel, though," Liz said, as she dabbed her eyes dry with the tissue.

Maria frowned.

"Wait? Say goodbye to Max? What the heck happened while I was gone? Since when are you two good?" She asked as she pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"I told Max what happened when his future self came and we kind of are on good... terms…" Liz said with a hesitant frown.

"Oh...wow...how did he take that?" She asked.

"Well... he kissed me... but he realized that I didn't like him like that anymore," Liz admitted with a small smile on her face, as she licked across her bottom lip. "I like Michael but it just doesn't matter anymore."

"Wow...he kissed you?" She asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she shook her head a little bit. "That's crazy…"

"I know but I still consider him my first love," Liz smiled, as she looked down at her feet, and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about this."

Maria looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "What do you mean? Why are you sorry?"

"For being... like this..." Liz sighed, as she looked over at Maria. "I just... wish he would talk to me. I think I just need to go back to work. The faster I work, the faster my shift will be over."

Maria nodded and smiled.

"If only it worked that way…" She said, as she sighed, and put her pad and pencil in her apron. "Well...don't worry about it chica...I am really sorry this is how it all ended...and I can't believe they are leaving." She said sadly.

Liz shrugged her shoulders and she walked back out to get some orders. She really wished that Michael wasn't here. This was only making it harder for her to move on.

Maria walked back out and delivered the food to their table, continuing to work. She noticed how Max was watching Liz and how Michael wouldn't look anywhere but the people at the table.

Liz finally delivered the last meal to the last customer where a yawn left her lips when she began to wipe down the counter. It was late and she was shocked that Tess, Max, Michael, and Isabel were still here. She would have thought they'd be gone.

Max had wanted to stay longer but it just hit him. This would be one of the last times he would be here, watching Liz, which was a favorite pastime of his, and it made him sad. Finally, it was time to leave.

Maria was getting off her shift and Michael waved her over. Maria told him to wait for her and she went to the back to change.

Liz walked over to Max, Tess, and Isabel, giving them all a smile... even to Tess.

"I am really sad to see all of you go but I hope you have a good time on your new home."

She couldn't say the name of their planet just in case anyone was listening.

Isabel nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Liz..."

Her bottom lip then trembled and Alex comforted her, leading her out of the Crashdown.

Tess looked at Liz and nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah thanks...I'm happy to leave. You have fun here. Hope you have better luck with things once we are gone," she said in a nasty tone, as she then touched her pregnant belly, and walked out.

Max looked at Liz and nodded, as he swallowed, not really knowing what to say.

"Thanks...and I hope...things turn out better...now that we will be gone," He said sincerely. "I only ever wanted you to be happy."

Liz was shocked at Tess and she frowned a bit. What the hell was wrong with Tess? She never even did anything but Tess still hated her guts. Liz smiled, as she nodded her head, and she looked at him.

"I know, Max, and I appreciate it. I'm really going to miss you, you know? We may not be together but you still mean something to me."

Max gave her a sad smile and then leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You'll always mean something to me Liz Parker...whether on this planet or any other..."

He then turned and walked out.

Michael was standing a foot away waiting for Maria. He didn't even look at Liz. When Maria came out he smiled and held out his arm.

"Ready?" He asked her.

Maria took his arm and nodded. "Sure spaceboy."

Liz saw Michael and Tess and she sighed. She began to count down the money, shocked that he really wasn't going to say good-bye to her. He was really going to be cold to her on his time left being here.


	10. Visions leading the truth!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-10-

Maria looked behind her and called out a goodbye to Liz.

"Bye chica...catch you tomorrow..." She said, as Michael also turned to look at her, emotion flickered for a moment in his eyes, but he turned away, and as fast, as the sadness had shown, it left.

Liz couldn't believe this and anger filled her eyes. Closing the drawer once counter with a slam, she took a deep breath where no one could see her, and she broke down crying.

Maria went with Michael to the park. When they were there, she finally stopped, and looked at him in disbelief.

"Michael...why are you being a jerk to Liz?"

Michael looked at her and frowned.

"I'm not...I am just teaching her a lesson the hard way," He said with a shrug.

Maria frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Michael Guerin! That is horrible...she cares about you! I know you care about her too...you can't leave while things are like this." She said sadly. "You are friends at the very least, aren't you?"

"She was ignoring me, as much as I was ignoring her...why do I have to make everything right? I am leaving remember?" He snapped

Maria stepped back hurt and then 'hmphed'.

"Maybe you should take a anti-asshole pill." She said with a glare.

Michael just shrugged and sighed.

"Look...Maria...this isn't about Liz. I wanted to say goodbye to you...can we just forget about her for a while?" He asked, even though he knew it was impossible. He could never forget about Liz.

Maria sighed and nodded. She then realized Michael was leaving in a few days and she leaped into his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Michael..." She cried, as she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest. "I can't believe you are leaving...I can't even believe it..." She said sadly.

Michael held on to her and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in her coconut scent and just held her, as he couldn't believe it either.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that I loved you...I still do. You're a great girl...and Jimmy is one lucky bastard..." He said softly.

Maria cried into his shirt and bit her bottom lip.

"Thank you Michael..." She said sadly.

Michael continued to hold her.

"Please...take care of Liz...and tell her I said bye..." He said when he finally released her. "I care about her...I hope you know that...and I wish I could have told her that." He said honestly.

Maria sniffled and looked up at him, her blue eyes were watery, and she gave a small smile.

"You can...you know. It's not too late...it's never too late." She said hopefully.

Michael just shook his head. "No, it's too late...everything is messed up...just take care of her like I said."

He then pulled a small box from his pocket. He handed it to her and Maria looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. She opened the box and saw a necklace that matched the earrings he had gotten her for Christmas.

"Oh my gosh...Michael...those are real pearls..." She said in awe. She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you...I love you." She said, as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You make sure to take care of yourself...you understand me? I don't want to have to go to Antar to kick your ass..." She said, trying to make herself laugh, but she felt so sad.

Michael gave a small smiled and nodded, "Will do DeLuca."

He then drove her back to the CrashDown, as she had forgotten her purse. He saw Liz was still in the front cleaning up. He was tempted to go in but he held back.

"Night DeLuca...take care of yourself."

He leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

Maria closed her eyes and nodded. "You too...spaceboy..."

She then turned and walked in to the CrashDown, as she sadly turned to watch him drive off, and she felt a piece of her heart ache. She walked in wearing the pearl necklace.

"Hey chica..." She said sadly.

Liz had her back turned, as she gave a wave of her hand to Maria. She was drinking a tall glass of milk and a brownie, which had some Tabasco sauce. Lately, her powers had been going out of wack, and her senses had increased, meaning she was developing even more powers.

Maria walked towards the back and grabbed her purse, as she then walked over to Liz.

"How you holding up?"

"I could be better," Liz sighed, as she continued to eat her brownie. "I will just have to deal with how I am doing right now."

"Yeah...well Michael just said bye to me...we sorta talked about you," She said with a small sad smile.

Liz's head perked up a little, as she looked at her best friend, motioning for her to sit. "You... you did?"

"Yeah...he said he cares about you... and then we talked about other things...he gave me this necklace...I can't believe he is really leaving."

Liz saw the necklace and she frowned. "I can't believe any of them are leaving to be honest. It's not fair."

"I know…it will be so weird without Max here drooling over you...and Alex drooling over Isabel...and Isabel sweeping through school...with her perfect hair...and her great fashion sense...and Michael...well being spaceboy..." She said sadly

Liz sighed, as she nodded, grabbing the Tabasco sauce where she put more into her brownie, taking a bite, moaning to the taste.

"It's going to so weird... I agree. I just think that they're hiding something."

Maria frowned, "What do you mean?" She then looked at what Liz was eating. "Ew...what are you eating?"

"It's good. I can see why Michael likes it," Liz said with a smile, as she looked at her with a pout. "But I don't know what they're hiding."

Maria shook her head. "I think you are upset...eating gross things...and grasping at straws...cause there is nothing they are hiding...they are leaving...they aren't committing a crime. "

Liz was about to say something when images flurried her head. She saw Tess talking to a man named Kivar and then she saw Isabel crying where Michael and Max were yelling to let them go. Apparently, it seemed Tess was the evil one, and they realized it. Jumping out of her seat, Liz gasped.

"Oh my God... it's Tess."

Maria looked at her and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. "Tess what?"

Liz then explained to Maria. "I just got these images and I don't know where from but it showed me where Tess is going to turn Isabel, Max, and Michael... to the enemies on Antar..."

Maria gasped and brought her hand up to finger the necklace Michael had given her.

"Oh my gosh...Liz...that can't be true...what are we going to do?" She asked nervously. "We need to tell them! "

"Michael..." Liz frowned, as she felt her heart racing, and took a deep breath. "Can you come with me, please? If we don't get Michael, there's no turning back..."

"Of course, let's go." She said, as she ran out the door, and to her car.

She jumped in and had it started by the time Liz jumped in the passenger's seat. She then sped over to Michael's apartment.

"What do you think this means?" Liz asked, talking about her new power, which was definitely scaring her. The green sparks were still on her arms, as she was still wearing her uniform, minus the antennas.

Maria shrugged.

"I don't know...I mean, what the hell, are you an oracle? A psychic...But what if this is wrong? We don't even know what you just saw...what if someone is mind warping you?" She asked, as she pulled into Michael's driveway.

"I... I don't know," Liz sighed, as she got out of Maria's car, and then followed Maria to Michael's door. Once there, she knocked on the door, terror filling her eyes. "I'm scared, Maria."

Maria swallowed, as she didn't know what to say. She just waited for Michael to answer.

Michael was finishing up packing his stuff, so they could burn it in the desert when he heard his door. He frowned, figuring it was Max, and he walked over to answer it.

"Maxwell, what can you possibly…" He paused when he saw Maria, "Maria?"

The door opened more to reveal Liz and he frowned.

"Liz? What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"I… I need to talk to you," Liz said, as she showed him what her arms were doing, and she frowned. "It… It's something I saw… and I just need to… tell you, Michael. Can… we come in, please?"

Michael frowned and looked at Maria, who was standing there looking terrified. He shrugged.

"Sure...come in." He said, as he watched Liz walk in.

"I saw something... the four of you... on Antar," Liz said, once she was inside, and she sat down. "And it wasn't good, Michael."

Michael looked at her and frowned.

"What are you talking about?? You are not making sense…"

"I got… these images… like a premonition, Michael. Tess... she turned you guys in to a man named Kivar... and you and Max were yelling, while Isabel was crying..." Liz managed out, as she looked over at Michael.

Michael stood up. Kivar? He looked at Liz, who was trembling, and he had to believe her.

"But how do you know that will happen?" He asked, not wanting to start an uprise for nothing.

"I... I don't know, Michael. I just thought you should know," Liz said, thinking he didn't believe her. "I thought you'd like to know, Michael."

"You should tell Max what you saw." Michael said, finally after a while. "I don't think he'd want to hear it from me. But if it came from you..." He said as he let his voice trail off.

Liz nodded, as she took a step back, and she looked over at Maria.

"Maria, do you think you can give me a ride?"

Obviously, Michael didn't even want her here, and she would stay away from him.

Michael looked at Liz, and was about to offer her a ride, but he decided against it. He watched her back away from him and his heart ached a bit. He wanted to hold her and thank her for telling him but he let her leave. He looked at Maria, as she nodded, and left with Liz. He sighed and closed the door after them. He ran a hand through his hair and then flopped on his couch. He hated how he felt.

"Am I really that bad of a girl?" Liz asked when Maria began to drive, and she rubbed her arms, hoping her arms would return back to normal.

Maria looked at Liz and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"He can't even look at me the same way," Liz said with a pout, as she looked at Maria.

"Lizzie...I don't know what to tell you...maybe, you should go talk to him after we are done with Max...maybe some alone time would be good," She said, as she drove towards the Evans' house.

"I think you might be right," Liz said with a soft smile, as she then watched Maria approach the Evan's house soon after.

She then realized that Diane and Phillip's cars weren't there but Max's jeep was. "I hope Tess is not here."

Maria nodded, as she knocked on the door.

The door was soon opened, and Max stood there looking stressed out, sad, tired, and frustrated. When he saw Maria, he tried to smile.

"Hey Maria..."

He then saw Liz.

"Liz...what's going on?" He asked, opening the door more, allowing them to go inside. When Maria walked in, she saw a distraught Isabel on the couch, cradling a pillow. She had obviously been crying.

Liz looked at them nervously, as she looked over at Maria, and then back to Max.

"There's just something that you need to know, Max. I... I kind of had a... vision," Liz said, as she shuffled her feet.

Isabel lifted her head and looked at Liz with confusion. Since when had Liz had visions? She waited for her to continue.

Max frowned. "What do you mean? Visions?"

"I… I had visions of Tess, you two, and Michael on Antar. It was… when Tess betrayed you three," Liz sighed, as she shut the door behind her when she finally stepped inside.

Max looked at her and shook his head.

"What do you mean? A vision…like…a flash? What do you mean vision? And what happened exactly in it?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"It looked like Tess turned you three in. I mean, you three were handcuffed where you and Michael were yelling. Isabel was crying and Tess was standing beside Kivar... who I don't know who it is," Liz said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Liz nodded her head, as she hoped that Tess wasn't crazy, and that she was just hoping for the best. She simply looked between the three of them.

"So, what now?"

Maria nodded in agreement. acknowledging that she would help.

"Should we get Michael?" She asked, as an instinct.

She had always been the one paired with him so she felt weird he wasn't included.

Max shook his head.

"We need to act soon...Tess is coming over in 5 minutes. Let's go...we'll go to her place and when she gets here...Isabel you need to keep her here as long as possible." He said, as he looked at Isabel. "Come on." He said, as he shifted his eyes between Maria and Liz.

Liz nodded her head, as she followed Max out to his jeep, but then stopped.

"We better take both Maria's car and the jeep, so it won't look suspicious to whose car is who and why there is another car here..."

Isabel stood there, her eyes bloodshot, and she nodded.

"Okay…" She sighed and waited for Tess, as the three left.

Maria nodded once outside.

"For sure. Climb in, Parker." She said, as she got in her car.

Max nodded and climbed in the jeep, as he pulled out waiting for the girls to follow him.


	11. Coming to the right senses!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-11-

Maria followed him and they drove to the Valenti residence.

Max noticed nobody was home.

"Come on..." He said, as he waited for them to join him at the door of the house. He then waved his hand over the knob to unlock it.

Maria gasped. "We are breaking into the Sheriffs house!?" She squealed.

Max looked back at her.

"The Sheriff would let us in if he was here...you know that." He whispered, as he pushed open the door, and walked in towards Tess's room.

Liz was in between the two of them, as they made their way into the Valenti house.

"I hope we can do this fast and quick," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples lightly.

"Yeah, but what are we doing?" He asked softly, as he pushed open Tess's door.

Maria sighed, as she followed him in.

"Looking for a big poster that says 'I am a big fat liar.' That's what we are doing," She said, rolling her eyes.

Max looked at her and then shifted his eyes towards a box of Tess's stuff.

"Just start looking around the room for anything…" He said, as he pulled the box out, beginning on searching through it.

Maria nodded and went over to Tess's closet. She began searching through some boxes.

Liz nodded, as she went to Tess's desk, looking through some stuff. She frowned when she saw some pictures of Max and Tess and she quickly pushed them aside. God, she felt so nervous and awkward right now.

Max was flipping through papers in the box Tess usually kept under her bed. He was flipping so fast he almost passed the paper. He suddenly saw a picture of a diamond and some documents that not only looked old and worn but handwritten. He pulled one out and began reading. It was a letter from Nasedo to Tess telling her what to do and how to get back to Antar with Max's child for Kivar. Max read the paper and then saw red. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Then, he read the paper again - this time slower. He read every word and it was true. Nasedo had planned to turn them in this whole time.

Maria threw her hands up in frustration.

"Nothing." She called from the closet.

"God Max, I can't find anything," Liz sighed, as she then saw a sonogram of the baby where there was some handwriting. 'The baby's human.' She was in shock, as she had thought that the baby was half-human and half alien. "Max, is your baby human… or different…?"

Max continued looking at the paper in anger and disgust. He then shrugged.

"Well...alien...since it can do all those things...and since it can't survive in this atmospher--" He stopped himself. He looked at Liz.

"Why?" He asked.

He knew Tess was lying but Liz did not.

"What did you find?" He asked, as he stood up, gripping the letters from Nasedo.

Liz walked over to Max, handing him the sonogram, and she pointed to him.

"It seems Tess is a liar. Your son's human, Max," Liz sighed, as she hated seeing the hurt look on his face.

She wished that there was something she could do.

Maria walked over and peered over Liz's shoulder. Max looked down at the sonogram and frowned.

"Human..." He said as he took it from her. "But...ho..w..." He said and then thought for a while.

Genetically, it made sense, they were only hybrids, not full humans, and yet, he felt anger and sadness building up inside himself.

"What am I going to do…" He said, sitting on the bed, and burying his face in his hands. "Tess wants to turn us into Kivar...it says so here. Nasedo made a deal...and once he died, that deal went to Tess...her orders were to return to our planet with my child...and turn us three over to Kivar..." Max mumbled.

He couldn't look at them, as he was such a failure, and a fool to ever trust her.

"Max," Liz sighed, as she kneeled down in front of him where she took hold of his hands in hers. "I want you to know that this is not your fault at all. You had no idea that's what she was going to do. Your main focus is... what are you going to do now?"

Max couldn't look at Liz, as he felt so stupid and like a failure. He had trusted Tess, betrayed Liz, and ruined everything. He thought for a while.

"I don't know...I can't kill her...she is carrying my child...and I don't..." He stopped. "I don't want to...but maybe I should send her to Antar...to deal with Kivar...but my child. I don't know what to do."

He was out of ideas and he felt helpless.

"Maybe I should just talk to her...and once she has the baby...she can leave...and get out of my life." He said sadly. "I can't believe I even ever touched her..." He said disgusted with his actions. "I am so stupid."

"Max, are you sure that's such a smart idea?" Liz asked, as she looked over at Max, and then looked towards Maria, hating this very much.

Max shrugged and then finally looked up at her.

"What do you suggest…?" He asked softly, wondering if she had anything in mind.

Maria stood by and watched, as she was at a loss for words. She always knew she disliked Tess for a reason.

"Well... stress sometimes can make a woman go into labor..." Liz sighed, as she really didn't have any ideas. "I just wish that there was something I could do. I feel like this is all my fault..."

Max looked at her. "Do you think I should try to stress her out to put her into labor sooner?"

He was confused.

"Liz, this isn't your fault...we just need to figure this out..."

He thought for a while then looked at her.

"What if I tell her we cant leave Earth yet. Maybe, that will not only stress her out, but she has the baby quicker since she is already almost due. But that give me more time to think...and maybe she will admit it...but I want her off this planet. I want her to leave the baby and then go back to Antar. I would never trust her with my son or daughter or whatever we are having," He said, looking disgusted.

Liz simply nodded her head, as she looked into Max's eyes when she looked away from Maria, who was very quiet.

"Yes, maybe labor will be good. Humans usually have to stay in a hospital for a day or more. More time would be wonderful and so would a planet without Tess." She gave Max's kneecap a squeeze and she stood up, pulling Max to his feet. "You're a smart guy, Max, and I know you can do something."

"Okay...so I will act like we cant leave yet...because of your powers...and then I will try to stress her out as much as possible," He said with a sigh

Liz nodded her head, as she then looked towards Maria, who was very quiet. "Maria, are you all right?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah I am cool...this is just all really crazy."

"Yes it is...but we will figure it out...thanks guys," He said sincerely.

"No problem. If I get anymore visions, I will come to you, Max. I'll call you or something," Liz said, as she gave Max a warm smile when the three of them began to walk out of the sheriff's house.

Max made sure the door was locked and they went their separate ways.

Maria sighed, "Do you think we should let Michael know what is going on? Or do you think Max will?"

"Most likely Max will know, but maybe, nah... just take me home," Liz said, as she was sure that Michael didn't even want to see her right now.

Maria nodded and drove her to her house.

"Okay chica...well give me a call if you want to talk," She said with a smile.

"I will, Maria. Thank you for taking me to Max's. Maybe this will cheer Isabel up a little bit," Liz said, as she got out the car, and gave her friend a smile on her face.

"No problem...talk to you later." Maria said, as she drove away.

Michael had just left the Evans' place, as Max had filled him in on everything, and Michael left to think about what was going on. His idea had been to confront Tess but Max thought it was best to wait to do anything. Michael walked down the street and looked up, as he saw he was at the CrashDown. He sighed, as he hadn't talked to Liz since that one night and he wanted to go tell her that he knew, and to hug her for finding out about Tess, but he knew he couldn't. He walked in and decided to order something. He saw Maria was working, but not Liz, as she was in the back. He didn't see her. He walked in and waved to Maria. He then sat in a booth kind of glad Liz wasn't there but also a little disappointed.

Liz was sitting on the bench in the back in her CrashDown uniform. She knew that Michael would be coming by because she had called Max to see how he was doing on her break. She got up and was about to walk to the front of the Crashdown, but she saw that Michael was sitting out there. Backing up a little bit, she took a deep breath, and then walked out to the front.

Maria was busy, so she waved Liz over to Michael's table. She knew Liz wouldn't want to but she was tired of their crap. She just continued cleaning.

Michael had seen Liz walk out and he held his breath without knowing it. He swallowed and hoped Maria would go over instead of her, as he just couldn't face her.

Liz frowned over at Maria and she took a deep breath, as she walked over to Michael's table.

"Hey Michael, what can I get you?"

Michael looked up at Liz and handed her his menu.

"Saturn rings...a burger with all the fixings...and a alien blast...with extra Tabasco." He said, feeling awkward at their last fight.

"Okay, anything else?" Liz managed out, as she looked over at Michael for a split second before she wrote down on the pad of his order.

Michael shook his head, "No…"

He then looked down and started playing with a piece of the napkin on the table. He wanted to stand up and hold Liz and tell her how much he missed her but he held back.

"Okay... your order will be right up," Liz sighed, as she looked at him before she walked away where she put her order up. God, she just wanted to kiss him so badly.

Michael watched her walk away and then turned his attention away and tried to think about the situation with Tess.

Liz gave Maria a look, as she turned to her. "Please don't make me go back there, Maria."

Maria shook her head.

"You're on your own chica…" She said, as she sipped on a soda. "I am not in this."

"Just serve him for me. I don't feel comfortable near him when he obviously doesn't want anything to do with me," Liz pouted, as she looked at her best friend.

Maria looked at her friend and felt herself weakening.

"No way." She finally said, as she shook her head. "Do it…you can't avoid him forever."

"What am I supposed to do? What is it that you want me to do?" Liz asked, as she looked at her when she began to wipe down the counter.

Maria shrugged.

"Look Lizzie...all I know is I am not going to be here all the time...you need to learn how to move past this. Just accept that you might never be with him...and maybe you two can be friends." She said with a sad smile.

Liz nodded her head, as she then heard Michael's order, and then, she went to get it. Walking to his table with his food and his Tabasco sauce. "Here you go, Michael."

Michael looked at her and took his food.

"Thanks." He said, as he began eating.

He looked up at her one last time, realizing she hadn't left yet.

"Michael, do you think we can talk?" Liz asked nervously, as she looked over at him. "Like maybe I can come to my place by any chance?"

Michael chewed on a Saturn ring, and looked at her, finding himself nodding.

"Sure…so…when?" He asked, feeling nervous and jittery. He hated this feeling, as it was so unlike him.

"Um... I get off in about two hours," Liz said, as she looked over at him. "I will get a ride from Maria since my car died again."

Michael looked at her and swallowed.

"Okay. That sounds good." He said, refraining from offering her a ride, as he figured he would take her back, anyway.

Liz nodded, as she then walked away, and then walked over to Maria. "Maria, can you give me a ride to Michael's after my shift?"

Maria looked at her and grinned.

"Of course I can!" She said happily. She then hummed, as she began filling up the salt shakers. She was happy Liz was taking initiative.

Liz rolled her eyes at Maria behind her back and she then moved to sit down in the stool, as she began to fill up the ketchup and mustard bottles.

Michael finished eating, and then walked out to head back to his apartment, as he was confused as to why Liz wanted to talk. He thought she hated him after all he had said. He was worried but also excited about being alone with her again.

As her shift ended, Liz went and changed into a pair of simple pair of blue jeans and a tank top.

"Maria," Liz said, as she walked down the stairs to see her best friend on the bench. "Are you ready?"

Maria nodded and stood up, as she had already changed and was waiting for her friend.

"Sure, let's go." She said, as she walked out with her purse and keys.

She walked towards her car, climbed in, and then drove to Michael's. She looked at Liz and smiled.

"Good luck chica. Call me if you need me to pick you up."

Liz gave her friend a hug and simply nodded her head. "I will."

Liz went up the apartment complex and then knocked on Michael's door where her heart was racing by the second to what would happen tonight.


	12. A happily ever after!

Max and Liz are no longer together since he got Tess pregnant and Liz just wants nothing to do with Max. Maria went back to her old boyfriend after he came back into town. Lately, Michael and Liz have been spending a lot of free time together, but their friends don't know it quite yet. What will happen when they realize what they're feeling is a lot more than just a friendship? Will they go through with it, knowing it will hurt Max and Maria?

-12

Michael had just showered, so his head was wet, and he smelled of soap. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked at Liz and swallowed.

"Hey…come on in," he said, as he opened the door more to allow her in.

He then closed it and sat on the couch.

Liz definitely smelled him and she realized this might be a little bit harder.

"Hey Michael," Liz said, as she shut the door, and she then sat beside him. "What are you watching?"

Michael looked at the television.

"Oh, uh, a chase...but I will turn it off," He said, as he turned it off, then looked at her, "So...what's up?"

"I... I, um, I wanted to apologize, Michael," Liz began, as she turned to look at him where she was sitting Indian style. "I never ever meant to ruin our friendship, as being your friend has been truly amazing."

Michael looked at her and found himself nodding. He didn't know what to say, though, so he just looked at her, and found himself staring at her lips. He licked his own and then let his eyes look up her face into her brown eyes. He shrugged trying to play it off.

"That's fine…"

"I've missed hanging out with you. What made me realize it was when you said good-bye to everyone... but not me," Liz admitted, as she was still heartbroken that he wasn't going to even say good-bye to her. "When or if you guys still leave, I want to at least get the chance to say good-bye to you, Michael."

Michael nodded and swallowed slowly.

"I know that was wrong...but I didn't know how to say goodbye to you," He admitted.

Liz gave him a small smile on her face. "If you guys do leave, please say good-bye to me, Michael. I don't want to find out from Maria that you're leaving and you're never coming back."

"I'm sorry...and I didn't mean to hurt you...I'll tell you if I leave." He said finally.

"Thank you, Michael. I also want to be your friend of how we were before what happened at the bowling alley," Liz finally said, as she looked at Michael.

Sure, she wanted more, but she would rather be his friend if nothing more.

Michael swallowed, as he wanted to tell Liz he wanted to be more than her friend but with the thought of possibly leaving still in his mind, and Max's feelings also weighing on him, he just nodded.

"Good...friends."

"Good… good… I am glad that got that straightened out, Michael," Liz told Michael, as she looked over at him with a genuine look on her face. "We can watch a movie or whatever if you do want to hang out."

Michael shifted and then nodded.

"Sure," He said with a shrug still feeling awkward but he knew he needed to move past that.

Liz handed him the remote when she flipped the television on where a high-speed chase was on. She wasn't exactly sure what to say since she had feelings for the guy.

Michael turned up the volume and then looked over at Liz out of the corner of his eye, as he then tried to concentrate on the television. He swallowed itching to say something but worried about what would happen.

"So…does Maria know you have feelings for me?" He asked, also concerned about her feelings. He had been with her for a while, and still cared about her, as he didn't want to upset her.

Liz nodded her head, as she looked into his eyes.

"Actually, yes, and she... wasn't mad at me like I thought she would be for liking you," Liz explained to Michael, as she looked back to the television where she felt her cheeks redden a bit.

Michael looked at her and felt surprised that Maria knew. he just nodded and looked at the television.

"Well that's good...handled it better than Max, I suppose," he said proud of Maria and how mature she was being.

Liz smiled softly, as she remembered all the conversations Maria and her would have about Michael.

"Yeah, she was... happy I was moving on, actually," Liz said, as she watched the car flip over onto another car, and her eyes widened. "Whoa... I haven't watched a chase in quite a while."

Michael nodded and looked at her, so she was moving on from Max to him? Couldn't this girl like anyone normal? He smiled.

"Yeah, I watch them every day," He said and then looked at her again. "Um...well I am glad you are moving on...but maybe you should look for a normal guy." He said trying not to reveal how sad he was to even think of her with someone else.

In a way, she was relieved that they were talking about this.

"Do you remember what happened when I tried to date a normal guy? For some reason, the 'different' guys treat me a lot better than a normal guy could or would."

Michael looked over at her and shrugged.

"Not all guys are like that one asshole...and while the different guys might treat you better…doesn't mean they will always be around," He said, revealing his biggest fear.

Liz heard this and she sighed.

"Oh Michael, do you really think that?" Liz pouted, as she placed a hand on his shoulder softly.

Michael felt his shoulder tingle under her hand and he shrugged her hand off gently before shrugging.

"Who knows...it's dangerous, we're dangerous...and we lead dangerous lives...anything could happen." He said softly.

"Michael, I don't think you're dangerous like you think you are," Liz said, as she settled her hands into her lap, and she swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

Michael looked at her and kept a straight lipped look.

"Yeah...well who knows. I've already killed a guy…" He said, frowning.

"Michael, you were trying to save Valenti. That was not your fault," Liz sighed, as she looked over at him when she turned the volume down.

Michael looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah...but I still killed him. And why was Valenti even in danger, Liz? Because of Max, Isabel, Tess and I… sometimes I wish Max had never dragged you into this...then Maria and Alex would also be safe...also the Valenti's." He said, surprised he was saying all this, as he hadn't really ever said these things out loud.

Liz was kind of hurt at his words but she didn't know what to say or do. "I'm sorry, Michael, and I wish that there was something that I could say or do. But there isn't. Max saved my life at the CrashDown."

Michael looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah…I guess…" He said with a shrug. He then turned his attention back to the race.

Liz then turned her attention back to the television.

"I am glad that we can be friends again," Liz said softly, as she then watched the high-speed race.

Michael nodded but thought it sucked that they couldn't be more. He couldn't tell her how he felt. He knew it would cause too many problems.

Liz hated how she was feeling and it only made her wonder if she could ever get over a man like Guerin here.

Michael looked down at Liz's hand and couldn't stand not touching her, as he reached down, and took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You know...I think ifI ever left, it would be really hard to say goodbye to you." He said honestly.

Liz had to admit she was pretty shocked at his gesture when he grabbed her hand and then the words that left her lips. She simply gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Really?" Liz asked, as she looked up into his eyes.

Michael nodded and released her hand because he didn't want it to get awkward.

"Of course..." He said, as he looked away from her.

Liz just smiled to herself, not wanting things to be too weird for them. "Can I ask why?"

Michael looked over at her.

"That's a weird question." He stated and then shrugged. "You make good brownies." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, um, thank you, Michael," Liz said, as she looked over at Michael, and then looked away when she felt herself beginning to blush a little bit.

Michael looked at her and nodded.

"And you're a good friend." He said, swallowing.

"Oh, um, thank you, Michael," Liz said, wishing that they could be more than just friends.

They pretty much acted like a couple, anyway. She then looked to the television.

Michael sighed and looked away. He then heard his phone ringing. He answered it and was surprised to hear a girl's voice that wasn't Liz or Maria. "Hey." He said and then heard the girl start talking about how he had never called her and she was offended.

Liz watched him pick up the phone and wondered who that could be.

"Michael, I will be back, and get a Snapple," Liz said, as she walked over to his refrigerator.

Michael nodded and then swallowed, as he didn't want Liz to get upset, but he figured, they weren't together as a couple, so he didn't have to hide his phone call.

"Oh right Karen, sorry. Yeah, of course I didn't forget about you." He said with a small laugh. "Um...yeah sure. This Friday? That sounds good...yeah...I'll pick you up...ok bye."

He hung up the phone.

Liz frowned to herself, as she heard him make a date. Liz grabbed the Snapple and then moved to sit on the couch with him, looking over at the television. He probably didn't like her because she was no blonde with big blue eyes.

Michael walked over to the couch and saw Liz there. He smiled at her.

"It was that girl Karen…she's cute…I am taking her out Friday," He said, as he took her Snapple, and took a drink, then handed it back to her.

Liz nodded her head, as she took a sip of her Snapple. "I hope you will have fun, Michael."

"I am sure I will...what do you think I should do with her?" HE asked. "You're a girl...you would know how to make things romantic."

Liz could not believe that he was asking her this, especially since she had feelings for him. God, why did Karen have to call? She then looked at him. "You could dinner and a movie... you could take her for a walk on the beach..."

Liz wasn't sure what he was looking forward to doing.

"Dinner…and a movie… should I bring her flowers?" He asked.

"Yeah, red roses usually show you like a girl," Liz told Michael, as she licked across her bottom lip.

"Red roses...or maybe I should find out her favorite flower." He said as he thought about that. "Maybe you could ask her?" He asked opening his eyes wide.

He then looked down at her.

"What is your favorite flower?" He asked.

"Me ask her? I don't know. Well, I am one for white roses," Liz said, as she looked away from Michael.

Michael nodded. "White roses...those sound nice. Maybe I will get her some of those." He said with a shrug.

Liz couldn't believe he was going to do that but she shrugged.

"Michael, I think that would be a good idea," Liz said with a fake smile on her face.

She couldn't believe how jealous she really was.

Michael smiled and then gave her a friendly punch on her shoulder.

"Thanks bud...I could have asked Max...but it is nice to have a girl for these things," He said, feeling horrible that he even asked her and wishing he could take her out and not Karen.

"Anytime Michael," Liz said, as she then decided to be a friend. "So... do you know what you're going to wear on your lovely date with Karen from Art class?"

"I figured a shirt and jeans. No?" He asked.

"What shirt?" Liz asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at him with a skeptical look on her face.

Michael looked at her and thought for a moment.

"That blue Metallica shirt I got would be cool...cause I have worn the black one a lot," He said and then saw disapproval on her face.

He sighed.

"I guess I need to go see Maxwell and borrow one of his hideous 'nice' shirts."

"Or... me and you can go to the mall to get you your own nice shirts," Liz said with a smile on her face, as she looked over at Michael. "I promise I won't make you stay there for hours. I'm not Isabel."

"I don't know...isn't that more of a boyfriend and girlfriend thing? Shopping together?" He asked knowing he was being overly crazy about this because he didn't want to start something he wasnt sure he could finish.

He saw the hurt on her face and sighed.

"I mean Isabel is like my sister...so..." he sighed, as he let his voice trail off.

"Maria and I used to help Alex shopping for his shirts," Liz said, as she looked away from him. "But I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. You should borrow Max's black, buttoned-down shirt, Michael. It'll look great on you."

"Yeah...but I might need to buy some… 'cause who knows how many times I will go out with this girl." He said, as he stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the help though." He said with a smile, his heart racing.

She was the girl he really wanted to go out with.

Liz nodded her head, as she looked up at him, feeling her cheeks redden just a bit.

"Yeah, well, have fun with her, Michael. I should actually get going now."

She didn't want to leave but she felt so uncomfortable.

Michael nodded but then looked around.

"You can stay if you want…I don't mind. But yeah...I mean, what else do we have to do?" He said with a sheepish smile, as he scratched his head.

"I don't know, Michael, especially since the high-speed races are finished with," Liz said with a smile, as she looked up into his eyes, feeling so nervous being around him.

Michael nodded, and felt himself being pulled towards her, and he didn't know what he was doing, but he stepped toward her, swallowing.

"Yeah...the high-speed races are fun...but we could watch a movie...if you want. I have some chick flicks Maria left," He said, as he rolled his eyes, blushing. He then stepped closer to her again, barely inches from her.

Liz felt her heart racing, as she watched Michael stepping closer and closer to her. "I was actually hoping for an action movie to watch," Liz said in a soft voice, as she looked up into his eyes.

Michael then snapped out of it.

"Right...an action movie," He said and stepped back.

Of course, Liz wasn't into chick flicks. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure…so pick one out."

He motioned to the movies by his television.

Liz sighed to herself when she walked away. Who was she kidding? Michael just wasn't and would never be interested in her. She walked to his movie collection and she saw that Transformers was out. It was one movie that Maria and her both like. "How about Transformers?"

"Sure sounds good," He said, as he tried to shake off the feeling of wanting to kiss Liz. He was glad she hadn't picked a romantic movie – a chick flick might have pushed him over the edge and he would have been kissing her before the movie was out.

Liz put the movie in and pressed play before she sat down in her original seat in the corner of the couch. She was pretty sure Michael didn't want to sit anywhere near her, anyway. "This is one of my favorite movies."

Michael nodded, "Yeah I like it too."

He then sat next to her but not too close.

Liz gave him a smile and she picked up her bottle, taking a sip of her Snapple. Being this close to Michael made her heartbeat beat faster.

Michael looked at her and then stood up.

"I'll make popcorn," he said as, he stuck a bag in the microwave and waited for it to finish. He then put it in a bowl and sat next to her, putting the bowl between them.

Liz grabbed some popcorn, taking a bite of the popcorn, and then licked across her bottom lip, tasting the butter.

Michael grabbed some and shoved it in his mouth and continued to watch the movie. He reached in the bowl and his hand brushed Liz's. He looked over at her and then decided to break the romantic tension by throwing a piece of popcorn at her. He laughed when the piece hit her nose and fell in her hair.

"Michael!" Liz pouted, as she fished the piece of popcorn out of her hair, and threw it in the trash that was beside the coffee table. God, she was so close to kissing him.

Michael laughed, and then tossed some popcorn in his mouth, and chewed it, as he then turned his attention away from her to the movie. He didn't want to make a mistake and kiss her.

Liz turned her attention back to the movie where she grabbed some popcorn into her hand and then took a sip of her Snapple. "Thank you so much, Michael."

Michael didn't look at her for fear of kissing her.

"For what?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the television.

"For letting me come over," Liz smiled to herself, as she licked some sprinkled popcorn from her bottom lip.

"Sure... that's what friends do right?" Michael said with a shrug.

"Uhhh yeah..." Liz said, as she faced the movie. She needed to just shut up and not say a thing, as she feared she'd say the wrong thing.

Michael saw the popcorn was finished, and he raised his arms up, letting them fall back on the back of the couch. His hand grazed Liz's hair and he was amazed to feel how soft it was. He pulled his arms away, but, as he continued to watch the movie, he felt himself wanting to run his hands through it.

Liz had to admit that this almost felt like a date and she was so relieved to how natural this felt to her. Blushing a little bit, she could only imagine what an actual date with Michael would be like.

Michael finally couldn't resist the urge, he reached from behind her and ran his hands through her soft silky hair, he wanted to get lost in the feeling, it felt so soft, and silky and natural, he sighed, and continued running his hands through it as he watched the movie.

Liz definitely felt Michael's hands through her hair and it felt so amazing to her. Max had never ever made her feel this way and it scared her that a man could make her feel this way.

After a while, Michael realized what he was doing, and he stopped mid stroke. He then pulled his hands out and moved to the other end of the couch. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid.

Liz frowned to herself and she looked at Michael in the corner of her eye before she focused her attention on the television. God, all she wanted to do was to kiss Michael, but only if he wanted to do the same to her.

Michael's heart was pounding, as he had let himself lose control around Liz, and he definitely couldn't risk that happening again, and he couldn't do that – not to Maria and not to Max. He sighed and tried to stop his heart from racing. He watched the rest of the movie without looking at Liz.

Once the movie was done, Liz stood up, as she grabbed her half-empty bottle of Snapple.

"I think I should get going now," Liz said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah...that would probably be good..." He said honestly and then watched, as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Michael," Liz said, as she gave Michael a hug, and then walked out before he could say anything.

In all honesty, she had an amazing time with Michael.

Michael closed the door after her, then flopped on his couch, as he tried to stop his racing heart from jumping out of his chest. He closed his eyes and shook his head, what was he thinking?

As Liz parked back beneath her room, Liz inhaled a deep breath, and dialed Michael's number. She still couldn't believe that Michael was actually going out with Karen. What was wrong with her?

Michael answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Michael, before I forget, are you doing anything tomorrow before you go out with Karen?" Liz asked, as she climbed up the ladder to her bedroom.

Michael frowned.

"Uh...just getting ready...getting the flowers and what not..." He said, confused as to where this was going. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if we could do something... just to hang out."

Liz felt like she was intruding all of a sudden.

Michael frowned and thought for a while.

"Uh sorry Liz...I'd like to but I think I am going to go talk to Maxwell and ask him for tips on what I should do on my date...but maybe some other time."

"Oh okay, I understand. Well... goodnight," Liz frowned, as she then hung up.

God, maybe she should just hang low for a few days away from Michael. Once inside of her bedroom, she laid back against her bed.

Michael didn't have time to say goodnight before Liz had hung up. He frowned and then hung up his phone. He then called Max and asked if he could go over and borrow his shirt and talk to him about a few things.

--

It had been a few days since Liz and Michael had last talked. Everyone was now at Tess's funeral.

Michael pulled at his tie and felt his hand being slapped gently away.

"Michael...don't pull on it..." Karen said smoothing it out for him.

She then took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Are you doing okay? I know you and Tess were close." She said before sighing, "It is so sad...she was so young...and how is Max holding up?"

Michael looked down at the pretty blonde and tried to look sad.

In all actuality, he was glad Tess had passed away when she did. Max had finally confronted her about her plans, and in the midst of their fight, she went into labor. However, complications during the pregnancy caused her to die, but the baby was born healthy. However, he was born fully human.

Michael looked at her, as she slipped her hand into his.

"He is holding up...focusing on the baby mostly...as for me, I am fine. Thanks." He said genuinely.

He had been taking Karen out for a little over a week and had hardly seen Liz in the meantime. He liked Karen a lot, but he often thought about Liz, and it made him sad to know he couldn't be with her. He wondered how she was doing and if she'd even show up.

Liz was sitting next to Isabel and Max, who was holding the baby boy in his lap. Zan looked just liked his father and that was a definitely good thing. She gave Max a small smile, as she then looked around to see if Michael was nearby. She had seen Karen and Michael around earlier and there was no doubt that she was jealous. She hated that Michael Guerrin could get her so nervous.

Michael grabbed a plate of food and handed Karen a drink. Then, they walked hand in hand over to Max.

"Hey Maxwell." Michael said as he stopped in front and then saw Liz next to him. He swallowed and gave her a smile. "Hey Liz."

Karen looked down at Max and the baby and gave them both sad smiles.

"Hey Max...I am sorry for your loss." She said, sincerely, then looked at Liz, and smiled. "Hey Liz."

Liz couldn't believe that Michael had actually brought Karen here but she was not going to even start that argument. She gave them both a smile and then stood up.

Michael watched Liz walk away, and then shrugged, motioning for Karen to take a seat, as it was weird seeing Liz again. Of course, the familiar butterflies found their way into his stomach, and he hated seeing her, not being able to tell her how he really felt.

"I'm going to go find Maria," Liz said, as she excused herself away from them, and approached Jimmy and Maria. "Hey."

Maria turned when she heard Liz and smiled, "Hey Lizzie."

Liz gave her best friend a smile and then looked at Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, can I borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes?"

"Sure...she's all yours," Jimmy said, as he started eating a huge plate of food he had gotten.

Maria rolled her eyes and then stole a carrot from him before going with Liz.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She asked. "Isn't this whole thing crazy?"

"I know. I still cannot believe that they actually did this and then the whole thing with Karen and Michael," Liz sighed, as she sat down in an empty chair. "I am starting to wonder if he brought her here to hurt me."

Maria frowned.

"What thing with Karen and Michael?" She asked before looking around, and then she saw Karen eating her plate of food, while Michael sat next to her talking to Max.

She frowned and then sighed.

"Aw...well Lizzie, you can't be upset with him about that...he must like her. I mean...you can't get mad at him for dating someone," She said with a sad smile.

"I guess not but I am jealous that they're together," Liz said with a shrug, as she looked at Maria. "I think I am going to leave early, anyway. I never even liked Tess and I feel so out of place here."

Maria nodded.

"Okay girl...well take care," She said, as she hugged her, giving her a sad smile. "Don't let this Michael and Karen thing get you down."

"I won't. I think I am going to go for a walk," Liz said with a smile, as she hugged her back, and then walked out of the Valenti house.

She just didn't feel right and being close to Michael would make her lose her mind. She was wearing a simple black dress and heels.

Michael saw Liz hug Maria and then leave. He sighed and stood up.

"How long are you here for Maxwell?" He asked.

Max looked up at him.

"Probably another hour or so...you still up for getting together later?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I am going to take Karen home, and then I will call you."

He then grabbed Karen's hand and walked with her out of the Valenti's house.

Liz was walking down the road and she made herself go off the beach, taking a deep breath. It was time for her to once and for all get over Michael. Maybe, just maybe, Maria was right. She couldn't be jealous of something she would never ever have.

Michael drove Karen home and walked her to her door.

"Well, thanks for coming with me..." He said.

Karen grinned. "No problem...I am really sorry for your loss..."

She then stepped on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Michael closed his eyes and felt her soft lips but it just didn't feel right. He kissed her and then pulled away.

"Bye Karen…" He said before getting back on his bike and taking off.

Sitting down in the sand, Liz looked up into the afternoon sky, sighing softly. She pulled out her phone, playing with the buttons, having her feet laying into the warm sand.

Michael then went home and changed. Afterward, he drove over to Max's house. They were talking and the subject of Karen came up.

Michael sighed.

"I don't know Maxwell. She is beautiful, sweet, smart, and really nice to me...but there is something not right." He said, shaking his head.

Max was holding Zan and feeding him, while listening. He nodded.

"Something not right? Like...she isn't the one?" He asked.

He felt happier and lighter now that Tess was gone and his baby was safe. Zan looked healthier too.

Michael nodded, "Yeah...it just..." He stopped himself. "I mean... you know what I mean." He said finally.

"Yeah, I know...that is how I felt with Tess. She just wasn't Liz," He said, as he began burping the baby.

Michael watched him and felt his stomach flip. He was a horrible friend. Here, he was, lusting after his best friend's love. He sighed and nodded.

"Right...exactly."

Max looked at Michael, as he lightly thumped his son on the back.

"So...is it Maria you are hung up on?" He asked.

Michael looked at him and tried to hide the look in his eyes. "Uh I Dunno...maybe." He said with a shrug.

Max knew that look right away and he thought about how Michael had been hanging out with Liz a lot, how he was watching Liz at the funeral, and how Liz had revealed her feelings for Michael.

He sighed. "Or is it Liz?" He asked cautiously.

Michael didn't say anything just looked away and realization hit Max.

"It is, isn't it?" He asked.

Michael just shifted his eyes to look at Max.

Max sighed and continued to burp Zan. "Well...Michael...what can I say? You should follow your heart...and if your heart leads you to Liz...then...you should do it. Before it is too late."

Michael was shocked by Max's words, "What...I mean...don't you love her?" He asked

Max nodded.

"I do...but I lost my chance with her. And now, I have another love in my life...and I think this one will require all the time and energy I have. Liz deserves to be loved...and you're a good guy." Max said, as he looked at Michael.

Michael wanted to hug Max and his heart swelled up ten sizes.

"Are you being for real?" He asked Max, looking him in the eye.

Max just nodded.

"There is no better man for her." He said sincerely. "You should go get her...before she is gone." He said honestly.

Michael nodded and jumped up.

"Maxwell, you're the best," He said, as he grabbed his helmet, feeling ten times lighter, as he could love Liz freely. There were no more obstacles. Max and Maria were fine with it and he jumped on his bike, driving to the CrashDown.

Michael climbed up the ladder but saw Liz was not there. He didn't even see her black dress strewn on the bed. Did she never make it back from the funeral? He thought as he climbed back down and jumped back on his bike. He then called Maria, and asked if she knew where Liz could be, but she didn't. Michael sighed and drove home, feeling defeated.

Liz stood up from the sand of the beach and wiped some of the stand off of her bottom. She had been here for an hour, just clearing out her mind. Now, it was time to go home, and she was pretty sure that Michael was not going to worry about her.

Michael went home, and then started pacing, as he had no clue where Liz could be. He drove to a flower shop and bought a dozen white roses. He then decided to call her. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

Liz heard her cell phone was ringing and wondered who that could be. She stopped walking, her shoes in her hand, and answered her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered, as she didn't looked to see who was calling her.

Michael perked up when he heard her voice.

"Liz. Where are you? I went to your place and you weren't there," He said, as he paid for the flowers.

"Oh, I haven't been home yet. I just went for a walk on the beach and I am about to go home, Michael," Liz said, as she stepped on the concrete once she was off the beach, and she slipped her feet into her heels. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I just want to see you...when will you be home?" Michael asked.

Liz heard some excitement in his voice and just guessed it was because of Tess not being there to ruin everything. "Well, I walked to the beach, but I should be there in fifteen minutes."

Michael shook his head. "No, wait there I am two minutes from there...I will pick you up."

He then hopped on his bike, and sped to the beach, feeling his heart pounding faster with ever second.

Hanging up, she placed her phone back in her purse, and then sat down on the curb of the sidewalk. She was nervous to what was going on and hoped everyone was okay.

Michael finally saw Liz and he pulled over. He then jogged up to her and held out the flowers.

"Liz. I got these for you. Why? Because I love you," He said the words, spilling out like a geyser. "I am so sorry I couldn't say it sooner...I was just nervous abbot Max and Maria...but now, I can say it," He said nervously, as he looked down into her eyes.

Liz was definitely not expecting to hear him ever say those words to her. They had been the words she had been dying to hear ever since she spilled her feelings to him and Max at the bowling alley. She took the bouquet of flowers from him, holding them to her chest.

"Y-You love... me... bur what about Karen?"

Michael looked at her.

"Karen…she is nice…but she could never be you. I love being with you, hanging out with you, talking to you…and I've been dying to tell you...and to do this," He said as he pulled her to him, and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

When Liz felt his lips against hers, her eyes filled with the happiest tears she could muster up. She placed her arms around his neck, still holding onto the flowers, and she responded to the kiss. This was what she wanted and that was to be with Michael.

Michael kissed her and felt his heart pounding, as kissing her was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Her lips were silky smooth, as her body fit perfectly in his arms where he could feel her body pressed against him, and he continued to deepen their kiss.

Liz suddenly pulled away and she looked into his eyes.

"Michael, are you sure this is what you want?" Liz asked, as she had her arms still locked around his neck.

"Yes, I am sure...now stop being annoying, and let me kiss you," he said before taking her mouth with his again.

Liz had to laugh at his silly comment and she proceeded on kissing him. He was kissing her and he had gotten her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She raked her nails of her free hand over the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, wanting to show Michael how much he meant to her.

When Michael finally managed to pull himself from Liz, he looked into her brown eyes. He pushed her hair behind her ear, as he pulled her into a hug. He thought about thanking Maria because if she hadn't turned down a different path towards Jimmy, he would have never found his way to Liz, and as he held Liz in his arms, he couldn't even imagine being any happier.


End file.
